


By His Own Rules

by Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Harry is a bit depressive in the beginning., M/M, Mention of Ginny Weasley - Freeform, Mention of Hermione Grannger, Mention of Ron Weasley - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Out of Character, Safe Sane and Consensual, Small M/F sex in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 45,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy/pseuds/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Harry breaks in pieces. The friends he counted on to stand beside him leaves him in his broken state. After years of therapy love and support from his family and friends, Harry is finally mended enough to live life by his rules. That is until Blaise “Baz” Antinous Zabini captures his attention. Causing Harry to break his own rules and start thinking of the possibilities of love and family. Blaise “Baz” to his friends lived a different life from Harry, yet the war touched him in different ways. All his life he has searched for the man or woman to give him the family he desires. Will he be able to show Harry that love and family do not stop him from living life by his own rules?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Brief Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend who took the time out of her schedule to look this over for me 
> 
> I do not own or claim rights to Harry Potter & Co. Only the plot and the original characters.
> 
> Warning: This story touches on a form of depression, yet it is not an accurate description of the disease. I do not take depression or any form of mental disease lightly. However, for this story it is sugar coated and easily fixed.

 

 

 

In his office, Harry sits at his desk in front of his computer typing the last line of the email, sending off his final edits to his editor and friend, Christopher James. Titanium steel walls surround the office, which separates it from the rest of his new apartment. Because magic would disrupt muggle technology within his office, it is not performed in this room or the built-in movie theater next to his office. Harry accidentally figured out that magic has no effect on titanium, one day in anger. Dumbledore sent a message to his aunt and uncle urging them to let Harry stay with them for the rest of the summer. Harry could not understand the reason behind it, after all, he was seventeen and is considered an adult. Dumbledore and the rest of the Order with the except for Remus and Tonks fought against Harry returning to Number Twelve. Tonks and Remus thought it was safer for Harry to be with them, where they could keep an eye on him. Remus and Tonks were out-voted, and Harry remained with the Dursleys for his seventeenth birthday.

When he was younger and realized he could do wandless magic, Harry would sometimes sneak off to an abandoned field that was hidden from the road and seeing eyes relieve his anger. On his seventeenth birthday, Harry walked a lot farther than he expected and found himself at one of the small airports miles away from the Dursleys home. He should have felt better walking so far, but Harry was still angry. Seeing an abandoned airplane Harry aimed his anger and magic at the broken down plane in front of him.  When nothing happened to the plane, Harry thought there was something wrong with his magic. He thought he was too angry and was not focusing on the spell he used to damage the plane. 

A thought hit him now that he can use his wand without repercussions. Harry pulled out his wand and called for the strongest spell he knows, the cutting curse, powerful enough to slice easily through the plane and cause much damage. When nothing happened to the aircraft, it occurred to Harry that may be magic has a weakness. He wondered if wizards and witches knew that they are vulnerable to this metal and if they have something to combat it. Harry figures Hermione, his best friend at the time, should have known and would have told him if wizards knew.  Harry decides that from then on, he will keep that information to himself do more research and use it to his advantage.

With his knowledge about titanium to his advantage with Muggle technology, such as cellphones, computers, and his movie theater. Harry used them in selected areas like his office. When Harry decided to move into the Wingdom Penthouse and Apartments, he specifically asked that his office is built with titanium walls. The landlord and owner gave him an uncomfortable and weird look but did not ask any questions. He just took his money and did what Harry asked.

Harry would have requested for the titanium to be outfitted in the whole Penthouse, but he figured that would raise too many questions.  The remodeling took six months without disrupting the lives of his new neighbors. The owner of the building went as far as hiring a muggle construction crew to come in and remodel the room to his specifications. Three weeks ago, he left Number Twelve and made it official by living on his own. He’d been living with Remus, Tonks, and little Teddy but Harry and Aaron, his doctor, felt it was time for him to move out and be on his own at twenty-five years old. Harry could not believe how far he had improved mentally and physically since the war. Harry turned and looked out of the window; a sad expression passed over his face.  After the war, Harry felt a need to cling to everyone he loved and had survived. For weeks, months, even years, he refused to leave his room. Traumatized by the events of the war and his youth, Harry felt he was not ready to be on his own. 

For the first three years after the war, Harry lived scared behind the walls and safety of Number Twelve. Haunted by nightmares of seeing his friends die in front and for him, Harry refused to take a step outside into the real world. His friends Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, visited a lot in the first few months, in the beginning, their words of comfort eased his apprehension. Soon they became frustrated with his lack of will to leave the safety of his home. And they visited less or asked after his health. Hermione and Ron married. Ron took the easy way out and took the Head Auror position offered to him. Hermione became the first Muggle-born as the Senior Undersecretary to the new Minister Lord Ashford Sandelott, Kingsley decided he would rather be Head Auror than a Minister.

Hermione used her position as Senior Undersecretary and tried to push her agenda for SPEW, freeing house elves from their supposed slavery. Hermione got the shock of her life when the house elves banded together and protested against her bill. The Wizengmout voted unanimously against Hermione’s bill. But, amended that if any house elf is abused, or mistreated in their home, the family will be sent to Azkaban and have to pay a fine. After her SPEW bill was denied, Hermione did not give up; she proposed many bills to try to make the changes she wanted to see in the Wizarding world. She used her fame and added Harry’s name without his knowledge to further her many agendas. When they told her that Harry needed to be there as a voting member and state his claim as Lord Black, Potter, and Peverell, Hermione relented and tried other methods. Only two out of her proposed bills was voted into law.

Six months later, Hermione began working for the Minister Sandelott; she got pregnant with her and Ron’s first child. Ron and Hermione began to live the life they wanted. Harry would not have guessed that Hermione would use her name as a part of the golden trio to boost her ego. Harry expected Ron to use his name as a part of the golden trio, not Hermione, who used her intelligence to overshadow others. However, Ron did not disappoint him; he used his name and fame from the war to weasel out of working cases that did not further notoriety to his name. Harry sunk deeper into depression and continued to cower in fear. Harry hated the way his life turned out. At times, he would flinch when someone would touch him or hold him too long. He only trusted a few people: Remus, Tonks, Neville, and George were the only ones that Harry would let in his little bubble.

Ginny got a job on the Quidditch team she dreamed of as a child, the Madison Ravens, a coed group of men and women. Ginny got the job as the Raven’s Seeker. He knew that Ginny was an excellent seeker. Harry later found out that Ginny intercepted a letter addressed to him by the manager and owner of the Ravens offering the job as their seeker and to be part owner of the team. Ginny lied and told the Ravens that Harry did not wish to play Quidditch and wanted to travel. Harry did not have the chance to say yes or no. He hated that someone he loved and counted as a sister would do something so underhanded. All Ginny needed to do was ask him if she could have taken his place instead. It hurt Harry that Ginny took the decision out of his hands. Besides, using Harry’s name to their advantage.  Ron, Hermione, and Ginny gladly told anyone who inquired why no one saw Harry in public, that he decided that now the war was over, and the light side won. Harry decided to travel, explore and see the world. Sadly, at the time, the only world Harry saw were the walls of his home at Number Twelve; looking at the world outside his window, wishing he could take part.   

During her first year, Ginny and the Beater of her team, Perry Simmons, began dating. On their one-year anniversary of dating, they tied the knot. On their second year anniversary, Ginny announced that she was having twins, it is not unique in the Weasley family household to have that multiple births can happen. When their children were born and a bit older, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, with her husband, started visiting Harry again but their visits did not last long. They found being around him depressing and unhealthy. They found it hard to comprehend Harry’s position. Harry was once known for his strong will. After all, he defeated the greatest dark wizard of their time, was now nothing more than a disabled child afraid of his own shadow. It showed their lack of understanding when they did not invite him to their weddings or the announcements of their children’s births. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley no longer wanted to be associated with Harry and refused to have his name mentioned in their home.

Ms. Weasley felt they did what Dumbledore wanted during the war, protecting Harry and helping win the war. Molly felt her family did not have any other loyalty to Harry; those were her words according to George. When Fred died in the war, Molly understood it was not Harry’s fault. She could not help but put the blame at his feet. It was Mrs. Weasley’s idea not to invite Harry to his ex-best friend’s’ weddings. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny did not fight or argue with Molly. Harry should have realized then; they had given up on their friendship.

After hearing the words from his former friends about Harry’s condition. Remus and Tonks restricted anyone who was not encouraging or understanding about his situation from visiting. The only friends that understand Harry was George and his husband, Neville. Harry smiles when he thinks of his new best friends, who are more like than family and how deeply in love they are. It gives him something to hope for in the far distant future. After Fred’s death, Neville took care of George. At the same time, also he and Luna realized that they were better off friends than lovers, Neville took over running the Weasley Wizards Wheezes. George saw the strength that Neville displayed on the battlefield. George was drawn to Neville like a moth to a flame. George fell completely in love with the once shy young man, who became a confident man before his eyes. Both of them survived survivors of a war that took away people they loved and cared for. Neville’s parents died on the same night as the Final Battle of Hogwarts. Neville’s grandmother was injured by fallen debris and died a couple of months later from her injuries.

Neville and George understood Harry’s weakening, mental instability at the time they decided to marry. They realized that although Harry mental stability left him crippled and could not abandon the safety of Number Twelve, they wanted him to share in their joy of getting married. George and Neville had their wedding at Number Twelve. Harry will forever be grateful to his two friends for their understanding nature. Harry remembers seeing Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, at George and Neville’s wedding. Now that he thinks back, he realizes, they did not speak to him. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley kept their distance while Charlie, Bill, Fleur and Percy all asked Harry how he was coping.  Then told Harry that they hoped he pulled through whatever was holding back from living the life he should have.

George and Neville continued their visits with Harry at least twice a week and kept him abreast of everything his ex-friends were up to. They never pressured Harry to get better knowing that in his own time he would do what was necessary to move on with his life. It was at George and Neville’s wedding that forced Harry to realize his ex-friends were coping better after the war than he was. They moved on with their lives and used his name to do it. Emotions of anger, hate, and desertion filled Harry. Harry understands now he had a delayed reaction to their misdeeds towards him.  But it was not enough to pull Harry from his depressive state.

It was during the beginning of the fourth year of a self-imposed reclusive life that Harry started to make small changes.  He felt lost in a dark sea of depression and was drowning in fear. Harry knew deep down, he needed to find a way out, but did not know how. Harry secretly believes that Remus and Tonks in their own way started to give him hints that he needed to start thinking about getting help. One night while the house was asleep, Harry found a card to a psychiatrist named Ethan Guber. Ethan Guber is a squib, which influenced Harry into communicating with the man. He was still afraid to leave his home, so Harry began by writing the doctor. Luckily Dr. Guber catered to the magical community. Harry felt that Dr. Guber would be someone who could understand about the war and what he was going through.

Harry felt Dr. Guber could be another person to trust and judge him on his out of control feelings.  For the first three months, Harry wrote to Dr. Guber under the pseudonym Matthew Cook.  During his letters, he told the doctor of the tragedies he experienced throughout his childhood. Harry did not tell Dr. Guber about Voldemort directly. Harry alluded to the fact there was a madman, trying to kill him for most of his life, which was why he now felt safety living behind a well-guarded home rather than walking outside.

Harry was grateful for another person in his life that did not try to force him from what he considered his safe place. The first thing Harry loved about Dr. Guber from the beginning was that he did not prescribe or suggest that Harry should start taking anti-depressant potions to try and cure him.   As another form of therapy, Dr. Guber suggested that Harry would write down everything that he was feeling daily. He also told Harry to write down something new he learned or improved about himself in journals. Harry sent the journals to Dr. Guber weekly. In the beginning, Harry did not have much to write about. Each time he would get a response from Dr. Guber, the man would let him know that he did not have to fill a whole page. He only needed Harry try to express his feelings and thoughts. Harry accepted that and as time went by Harry realized he enjoyed writing out his feelings. He enjoyed writing. As a side enjoyment, Harry would secretly keep an extra journal of imaginative stories of a brave, intelligent, and handsome male character who would venture out into the world and solve crimes. 

Through his therapy sessions, Harry learned he had Agoraphobia, which is a fear of open spaces. In their 'therapy sessions,' Dr. Guber told Harry, that his illness is not uncommon, and that it stemmed from most of his childhood where he was forced to live in close, tight spaces.  Then was suddenly thrust into a dangerous war coupled with enormous responsibility.  He also suggested that Harry’s accidental magic could have been a manifestation of an anxiety attack.  For three months, Harry and the Doctor corresponded through letters and his journals. Three months after that Harry made his first move and invited Dr. Guber into his home. It surprised Harry that Dr. Guber figured out who he was just from his letters. He was also equally surprised that Dr. Guber did not reveal anything that Harry shared with him over the months they wrote. Slowly, as he began to heal with his friends and family’s encouragement, Harry started taking short walks around the gardens of Number Twelve. The more Harry recovered, the further he could go into the wooded areas.

On one of his trips, Harry accidentally walked into the town close to his home without realizing it. Harry spent the day walking around looking through windows of stores and watching people as they passed by him, but he did not talk to or greet anyone. After that, Harry felt he was ready to make his first trip to Dr. Gruber's office. He did not realize how far or how hard it would be for him.  Only this time, Harry experienced a different form of anxiety and slid back to the way he was before.  Walking around the surrounding walls and streets close to home gave Harry comfort. To make a longer trip even by floo scared Harry enough that he reverted to his depression and closed everyone off mentally and physically for weeks. Harry’s friends and family feared he would never recover from this drawback. It was a fear Harry also had. There were many times Harry would be dressed and tried to force himself to leave. Only making it as far as his bedroom door and the fear of not being able to get back to his family would stop him from leaving. Harry knew he was missing out on the joys of life that he was just beginning, but he could not force himself to change his life. 

In the blink of an eye, life changed dramatically for Harry one afternoon. Remus and Tonks went away for the weekend and left Teddy home with Harry. Teddy fell sick, and Harry could not get in touch with Remus and Tonks. Andromeda, who usually took care of Teddy when his parents needed time away, was visiting a friend in France, and could not get back in time to look after the child. Teddy had a terrible fever and would not stop throwing up. Harry called everyone he could think of to come and help him care for Teddy, but they were all busy or not answering his calls. Harry remembers shaking with fear at the possibility that Teddy might die because of his mental and physical state. It was after Teddy’s lips turned blue and he fell unconscious that Harry decided he had no other choice but to get over his fear and floo to St. Mungo’s. Harry made it in time for the doctors to save the baby, but it also made him realize that he needed to get better. 

His first visit was to see Dr. Guber and it took a toll on him. But with the incident with Teddy, Harry realized he was a lot stronger than he gave himself credit. Even terrified that night, he pulled on the courage he needed to take Teddy to St. Mungos. Harry forced himself to visit with Dr. Guber every day for the next three months. Harry began to notice the little changes in himself as time went by.  He had more courage and with the new changes came a new attitude on life. Harry smiled more, and his family commented on the new person he was becoming. After a while, Harry and Dr. Guber’s professional relationship changed from patient and doctor to a comfortable and reliable friendship. Dr. Guber told Harry to call him Ethan. With slight anxiety, Harry told Ethan in one of their after- hours therapy sessions that he was gay. Harry revealed he could not stop having dreams about having sex with other men. He admitted he blushes whenever he saw George and Neville kiss. Ethan encouraged Harry to start dating and to take his time exploring his newfound sexuality. He also told Harry not to be afraid to ask questions, as a gay man himself in a committed partnership, he knows how scary dating can be. 

It took Harry a while to think about accepting dinner invitations, or even the prospect of asking a guy out on a date. Over the years, his short wild, untamed hair grew longer and wilder. Then Harry had little regard to his looks and appearance. He still wore Dudley’s old and oversized clothing that hung even more on him because of his dramatic weight loss. Thinking back, Harry realized he was an idiot for not recognizing that he was worth more as a person and even wealthier than the Malfoy’s and Longbottom put it together. On his first trip to Gringotts in four years, Harry finally accepted the Peverell, Potter, and Black’s lordships. He also accepted the vaults willed to him from other families who died during and after the war. At the time, Harry was too overwhelmed and did not know what he would do with the galleons and contents in them, but later found a use for them. Harry opened a few orphanages, museums dedicated to the war, those who died, and its history, scholarships, and clinics in England and other Wizarding countries. Harry realized he was not the only wizard to suffer from some form of major depression as an after-effect from the war. 

A sad chuckle escapes his mouth. Harry thinks back to how naive and selfish he was not to consider that he was the only one affected by the war. After all, Harry saw proof that everyone went on to live their lives as if nothing happened. For instance, Ron and Hermione moved right into their perfect life. Ginny, even Mr. & Mrs. Weasley continued as if nothing changed. Harry runs his hands through his now short and well-groomed hair with his manicured nails.

Once Harry found out that one of his ancestors, Fleamont Potter, created the Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion. With just two drops of the potion, Harry tamed his long hair and decided to cut it short on the sides and long on the top to hide his scar. As a bonus, he wrote the company that made the potion and made sure he was never out of stock. Harry got his eyes fixed by magical means. But because he was not ready to get rid of his glasses, it was part of his safety net. He got stylish frames that complimented his new look. Harry looks down at the frames in his hands, out of habit when he writes, he wears them, even though he does not need them. In retrospect, Harry realizes that even though he can walk outside with little fear he still holds onto some of his old life that continues to give him comfort and safety. 

As a suggestion from Ethan, Harry started going to a muggle gym and hired a trainer to add to his new rigorous flying lessons. At the gym, Harry met Hiro, a sexy Japanese American actor who was living in Britain while filming a T.V. series. Harry became attracted to him from the moment they met. Hiro had Harry tongue-tied when they spoke. Harry covers his face in embarrassment thinking about what a disaster the date was. He spilled wine all over Hiro, stepped on his toes while they danced, Harry will not even mention the horrible bloody nose. He gave Hiro when the man tried to kiss him after the date. 

Harry hid in his room for two weeks after that and refused to come out. His family feared he was going to shut down once more. Being on the date embarrassed him and Harry did not know what he would do or say if he ran into Hiro at the gym. When Remus asked him what happened Harry could see that his godfather was trying his best not to laugh at him. Remus, who, according to Tonks had a similar experience on their first date. His family made him realize that it was ok to make mistakes and that they will happen. As a precaution, Harry changed gyms to ensure he would never bump into Hiro. And for the first couple of months, until he was comfortable being on his own with other new dates, Harry would double date with Ethan and his lover Chris, George, and Neville, or Tonks and Remus.

The only part Harry enjoyed about dating after his first disastrous date was the first time he had sex. A pleasant smile graced his lips when he thought about when he gave his virginity away. It was a bit unorthodox. But Harry lost his virginity to Chris and Ethan. Chris admitted to Harry once when he was at their home for dinner that he found Harry delightfully attractive. Harry ignored it, not sure what to think. The next time he went over for dinner, Chris gave him a hug that was longer normal and his hand casually grazed his arse. Another time when Harry visited, Chris hugged him tightly, and after they had pulled away, Chris gripped his cheeks and pulled him in close and brushed their lips together. Harry gasped, and Chris took a moment to slip his tongue into his mouth and moan. Surprised, Harry pulled back and looked around, his cheeks flushed, embarrassed and unsure of what to do. Ethan was his friend, his psychiatrist, and even after his first time he met Chris, Harry thought the man hated him on sight. Chris’s feelings must have changed over the course of those double dates. _Chris and Ethan are kind to me. Why would Chris do this? It feels like a betrayal to Ethan and their friendship._ Chris turned his head, and Harry stared into his cornflower blue eyes. Disbelief must have shown in Harry’s eyes.

  ****

Flashback

 

 _“Oh, you are so sweet.” Chris coos at him. “Always concerned for everyone but yourself. It is ok, Love, Ethan won’t mind. He wants you just as bad as I do.” Chris says to him._  

 _Harry cannot believe that this is happening to him. He opens his mouth to speaks, but stops when he hears Ethan’s deep voice, “I can’t believe you started without me and as soon as he walks in.” Harry moves his head to see Ethan standing behind Chris with a hopeful and apologetic look on his face._  

_“What, can you blame me? Look at him.” Chris says not taking his eyes off Harry._

_Harry looks back and forth between the two gorgeous men standing before him. Chris with his naturally blond hair and blue eyes, and Ethan with his salt and pepper hair and brown eyes._  

_Both men are sexy in their rights, but the current circumstances confuse Harry._

_“What is this?!” He yells at them._

_Ethan walks further into the room, and Chris backs away slightly from Harry but still holds on to his hand. Ethan stands in front of Harry, “Harry, listen to me. I can understand if everything seems confusing to you.”_  

 _Anger builds in Harry, “Confused! Your partner just kissed me, and you are not angry about it!” Harry gets ready to pull his hands away from Chris’s tight grip. “Was this your plan once you found out who I was, to heal me then seduce me into your bed?”_  

 _“No! Harry, no this was never my plan. There was never any plan.” He says and rests his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “You and I both have to admit Harry, I stopped seeing you as a patient and more as a friend.” Ethan closes his eyes, “Which is why I have asked my business partner Aaron Stutter to take over your case.  I realized that my feelings for you have changed, and it has begun to conflict with how to treat and help you--.”_  

 _Harry gasps and begins to backs away. Ethan’s hands fall from his shoulders. Anger turns to fear, confusion, and hurt. “I knew it would only be a matter of time before you would leave me too. You’ve begun to see me as a burden.”_  

_“Leave you!” Ethan yells in disbelief.  “Gods, Harry I don’t want to leave you; I want to fuck you,” He says, turning to Chris. “Chris and I want to make love to that enticing body of yours, and for me to do that I had to stop being your doctor.”_

_Fuck me! They want to fuck me! Oh, gods and deity above! This is not what he expected to find out when he came over for dinner. “Listen,” Chris says, breaking into his thoughts. “I, meaning Ethan and me, find you attractive, and we will not pressure you into anything that you don’t want to do. Even if we don’t do anything today or any other day, you are still our friend, Harry. You’ll always be welcome here. Going to bed with us is not a stipulation of our friendship.”_  

 _“I won’t be your doctor, Harry."  Ethan adds. “You mean more to me as a friend than some name on a file.”_  

 _Harry stands there staring at Ethan, his eyes wide in shock. He is a virgin, and this is all new to him. He has fantasized about sleeping with men. It is a part of his every waking thought. But he has always thought the first person he slept with would be someone he cares about. Harry does not want to have sex with a stranger; Ethan and Chris are not strangers to him. They have become a part of his extended family. Harry is comfortable with Chris and Ethan; he has spent nights in their guest room when he has drunk too much at one of their dinner parties. They are always perfect gentlemen._  

 _“C-can I--” Harry begins. “Can I think about it?” He asks them._  

 _“Love, take as long as you want. Chris and I will not push you into anything that you do not want to do. We understand that this will not be a commitment to us.” Ethan tells him._  

_Chris leans in and kisses Harry sweetly on his lips. When he pulls back, Chris licks his lips, and Harry cannot help but follow the action of his tongue. “We will make it good for you, Harry Love. We will be gentle and take our time. And that is a promise.”_

_Ethan crowds his space. We know that we will be your first and we want to show you what love is all about.” Harry’s breath quivers when Ethan nuzzles his cheeks and then his neck. Harry loves the way his day old stubble feels on his skin; goose pimples covers his arms. Harry can feel his body drifting close to Ethan’s, seeking comfort from the man. He’s thought of this many times. Wondered how safe he would feel to nestle in Ethan’s arms. But Harry always felt ashamed and guilty for his thoughts._

_More times than he could count, Harry touched himself and fantasized about having both men watching him.  And now, he has the opportunity to be in their arms and Harry has no idea what to do. Harry moans when a hand touches his hardening cock. Harry’s eyes snap open. He did not realize he closed them and pulled away from both men. He runs his hands through his hair and over his face, he looks up to see Ethan and Chris kissing. Ethan has a firm grip on Chris’s hair, while Chris' hand is caressing Ethan’s erection outside of his pants. They are beautiful together, Harry knows he should feel like an interloper, as if he is intruding on their private time, but he does not. Chris slowly pulls away from their kiss and turns to look at Harry._  

_“We love each other, Harry. Never feel as if you are intruding, there are times Ethan and I add a third partner to spice things up for a short time, we never take one separately. We know your apprehension about sex and dating. Ethan and I talked about this Harry. We care for you, and as I said earlier, you are beautiful.” Chris tells him._

_“We want to be the ones to show you how wonderful, and beautiful sex can be with the right person.” Ethan continues._

_“Take all the time you need, nothing between us will change no matter your decision.” Chris finishes with a smile. “How about we have dinner and continue with our evening, I’m sure you must be starving.” He says and walks out of the room, leaving Harry and Ethan alone._

_“He’s right, you know, nothing will change,” Ethan reassures him._  

 _“Except you won’t be my doctor anymore?”_  

 _“Except that, Harry I cannot risk being your doctor and your possible lover,” Ethan says with a smile. Then his face turns serious.  “I did not stop being your doctor so that I can have sex with you, Harry. You mean the world to Chris and me. It would also be unethical to continue to treat you and want you in my bed. If the medical board were to find out, I could lose my license. And I know the guilt you would feel if you thought it was your fault.”_  

 _Ethan is protecting not only his career but Harry as well. “I will think about it,” Harry tells him. Throughout dinner, Harry watches Chris and Ethan. He watches every touch and kiss and the way they speak to each other. Sitting at dinner, watching them together, Harry realizes that they love each other deeply and comfortably.  They are not asking him to have sex with them because something is missing in their love life. Chris and Ethan are doing this because they care about him.  It is also time for him to stop living in fear, and in the past.  But is he ready to have sex with them or anyone else? Harry asks himself._  

_After a delightful dinner, Harry goes home to think about what he should do. Harry sits in the dark in the newly renovated Number Twelve in his favorite chair. The opportunity to lose his virginity is at his fingertips and with two men he knows and trusts. Harry sighs in the dark, then cover his face. What the hell am I going to do?_

_“Whatever you did, Tonks and I will stand by you.” Harry jumps and moves his hands from his face when he hears Remus’s voice._  

 _Confusion mars his face in the dark, but with Remus being a werewolf, Harry is sure he can see the expression on his face. “What?”_  

_Remus chuckles and steps into the room, flicking on the lights, “you have been sitting here for the past couple hours sighing and thinking about whatever it is that is bothering you. Want to talk about it?”_

_Should I tell him, would he look at me any different? Would he be able to help? Only one way to find out.  “Chris and Ethan wants to have sex with me.” Harry blurts out._  

The room is silent, “do you want to have sex with them?” Remus asks breaking the silence. Harry's cheeks turn red from embarrassment. He could not stop thinking about the possibilities. 

 

 

 

  
_Here he is almost twenty-one years old, and the only sexual experience he’s had is with his right or left hand._  

_“I’ve thought about it, Remmy.” Harry whispers. “I thought about the life I wasted hiding from the world.”_  

_“Stop right there? You have an illness, Harry. You needed time to heal. It was not time wasted, pup. We had our ways of dealing with the aftermath of the war.” Remus is right Harry knows for sure that Remus still had nightmares, something he did not pay attention to during his haze of depression. Tonks would begin to cry for no explained reason. Also she cannot carry any more children.  Andromeda walked with a noticeable limp when she was hit with a curse courtesy of Bellatrix. “I’m proud of you Harry.”_  

_Harry snaps up his head and looks at Remus, “why?” He asks honestly. “What have I done for you to be proud of me? I spent four years hiding away from the world Remmy.”_  

_“I’m proud of you, cub. Because you are not hiding anymore. Before you started seeing Ethan, this would send you back to your room. But, now here are you sitting, thinking about what to do.”_  

_“That’s the question, isn’t it, what am I going to do?_

_Remus gets up from his chair, walks over to Harry and kissing him on his forehead. “That is a decision you will have to make on your own. But know this, whatever you decide Tonks and I will not look at you any different. You are an adult now.” With that, he walks out of the room leaving Harry to his thoughts._  

_Three weeks later finds Harry standing nervously outside Ethan and Chris’s flat. He’s raised his hand a million times to knock, walked away and returned a thousand times. Harry made up his mind but did not know how to say what he wanted. During those three weeks, Harry did not see Ethan or Chris. He also began seeing Dr. Stutter, who has the same way of dealing with Harry in the same manner as Ethan. Which made Harry comfortable and able to talk with him.  Dr. Stutter did not ask why Harry now sees him rather than Ethan, and Harry did not offer up the information. Would Ethan and Chris still want him after not seeing or speaking to them for three weeks. The decision is taken out of his hand when the flat door burst open. “Get in here before the neighbors call the bobbies.”  Chris tells him with no anger in his voice._  

_Harry steps in the door nervous and unsure of what to say. “Do you want something to drink?”_  

_Harry swallows and realizes how dry his mouth was, “yes, please.” his voice sounds squeaky like a mouse to his ears, but Chris did not comment. Chris nods his head, then walks further into the room over to the bar fixing Harry a drink._  

_“So how have you been Love?” Chris asks him._  

_Harry is about to answer, but Chris walks over and hands Harry his drink. Not wasting time Harry gulps down the liquid, then begins to cough at the burn in his throat when he realized it was not pop. Chris pats him on his back, takes this glass from his hand, then pulls him into his arms. “It’s ok Harry.”_  

_Harry holds onto Chris and buries his face into the other man’s shoulder. Chris is taller than him, and more defined in muscles. “Promise me whatever happens between us that nothing will change between us.” Harry whispers into Chris’s shoulder._  

_“No matter what, kid, you’re stuck with us forever.” Chris assures him._  

_“You can’t promise that.” Harry begins to say_  

_“I can and I will, you are a part of us, Harry.” Chris stops his worried thoughts._

_Harry pulls back and stares up into Chris’s eyes. His beautiful blue eyes show concern for Harry. Feeling brave, Harry leans closer and brushes his lips against Chris softly. Chris’s tongue peeks out, and the tip touches Harry’s lips. Harry’s eyes stay open, and Chris slowly closes his eyes. Harry watches the play of emotions pass over Chris’s face when he presses their lips together. Chris moans and tightens his hold on Harry’s shoulder. Chris’s tongue sweeps in and tastes Harry’s mouth, guiding his tongue into his mouth and begins to suck on it._

_  
Harry moans and finally close his eyes. This is his first real kiss. None of his dates have ever kissed him like this. Chris brings one of his hands up and cups the back of Harry’s head, changing the angle and deepening their kiss. The other hand slides down to his hip and grabs hold of it._  

_Harry moves his hands from his sides and wraps them around Chris’s neck. They are so deep in their kiss they do not hear the door open. He becomes aware of Ethan’s presence when he feels Ethan’s larger body pressing against his back. “This is a beautiful sight to come home to.” He whispers into Harry’s ear. Ethan reaches around and palms Harry’s erection while he searches out a spot to mark Harry’s neck. Chris pulls back from their kiss, and Ethan lifts his head from Harry’s neck. Harry turns to look at the handsome older man. Harry opens his mouth to speak, but Ethan stops him. “We know Harry, we know.” Ethan says in understanding._  

_Harry’s not ready for a commitment, nor is he ready for love. He is certain this will be the only time. Or so he thinks. This one night turns into many more nights._  

End Flashback 

Harry touches his lips as he comes back to reality as if the taste of Chris and Ethan’s kisses still lingers on them even after all this time. He remembers their every touch as if it was yesterday. On his first night with Ethan and Chris, Harry experienced his first in everything. His first-hand job, the experience of cumming from someone else’s hand other than his own was intoxicating. He also received his first oral sex that night from Chris. Harry closes his eyes, remembering his wayward thoughts about not believing someone could suck the senses out of him through his cock. Harry recalls the expression on Chris’s face when he returned the favor with guidance from Ethan on how to give a blowjob. Harry did not think he could orgasm anymore that night, but with two experienced lovers, he was proven wrong. 

With his eyes closed and a sweet smile cross over Harry’s lips, he remembers the exact moment Chris first entered him. Harry was lounging on the bed in Chris and Ethan’s room. A variety of emotions went through Harry while he laid on their bed. Safety, love, and want. He remembers Chris and Ethan kissing each other on their knees. Harry watched Ethan, hand moving down and gripping Chris’s hard length and slowly sliding his fingers up and down his shaft. Harry watched as Ethan began to make sweet love to his husband with his hands and mouth. Harry remembers how slowly his hands began to drift to his renewed hard length and grip it tightly. Harry licks his lips as he pulls himself back into the memory of the first time he had sex.

Flashback 

_Harry lays on the bed stroking his cock as he watches Chris and Ethan put on a show for him. He tries to be silent and not interrupt them, but he must have made a sound, breaking the spell._

_“Look at him Ethan,” Chris says.  “Look at how beautiful and sexy he looks.” Harry’s whole body heats up, and he blushes red. “Oh, and look at that sweet blush.” Chris’s voice comes out breathy. “Can I have him? Please.” The neediness in Chris’s voice pulls at Harry. He closes his eyes to hide his embarrassment. Never has he felt this exposed to anyone._  

_“Open your eyes, Harry,” Ethan says in that deep baritone voice. Harry opens his eyes to see Ethan kneeling behind Chris. Both men are looking down at him with lustful eyes. Ethan’s hand is still wrapped around Chris’s cock._

_“What about it, Harry? Can Chris have you? I want to watch him take you. Watch as his cock slides in and out of you. Watch as your expressive eyes brighten and cloud with arousal.” Harry moans and feels his arousal heightens with each word. “I want to watch you ride his cock and come undone.”_  

_Harry says in a breathless, “Please.”_  

_Ethan lets go of Chris, who leans down and captures his lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Chris gasps and moans; breaking their kiss, he rests his head on Harry’s forehead. Harry reaches up and lifts Chris’s head to look into his eyes. The depth of passion Harry sees in those beautiful blue eyes shocks him and pulls at his arousal. Lust, pleasure and want, Chris’s mouth is open, and his tongue sneaks out and licks his lips. Chris groans and Harry realize Ethan is doing something to make Chris react this way. I want that, thinks Harry. I want that expression of pleasure on my face. He must have voiced his thoughts aloud because Chris opens his eyes and looks down at him._  

_“I’m going to make it good for you, Harry, so good.” He whispers. Harry gasps and arches his back when he feels a wet finger playing with his puckered hole. He bites on his bottom lip, closing his eyes when that same finger enters him. Oh, Merlin, that feels so good. Another finger enters Harry and is about to lose his mind when Chris touches something inside him._

_“Oh!” He moans, opening his eyes wide to see both men smiling down at him. “What did you just do?” He moans, “Please, do it again.”_

_“That, my dear boy, is every gay man’s pleasure spot,” Ethan tells him. As proof, he does the same thing to Chris because the other man moans loudly into his ear. “It’s your prostate.” Chris runs his finger over Harry’s prostate once more, this time he closes his eyes and opens his legs wider._

_Harry’s hips jerk when two more fingers entered him and starts to scissor his hole while the other rubs on his pleasure spot distracting him. When Chris pulls his fingers from Harry, “I need you to get on your knees, Love.” He whispers to Harry._

_Harry gets on his elbows and runs his hand up and down Chris’s chest. Harry looks over Chris’s shoulder to see Ethan looking back at him. His brown eyes dilated with arousal. Ethan reaches over Chris and pulls Harry into a kiss.  Their kiss is primal and intoxicating. It steals his every breath. When Harry and Ethan pull back from their kiss, Harry isn’t the only one gasping for breath. Chris’s breathing changes and the look on his face bares his ecstasy.  Harry looks up at Ethan to see his head thrown back, his eyes closed, and his fingers were gripping Chris’s hips. Chris moans and drops his head to his chest. Chris’s pleasurable moans and passion filled, expressive face mesmerizes Harry._  

_Both men moan when Harry runs his hands through Chris’s hair and over Ethan’s body, the heat they create between the two of them could set the place ablaze. “Please, so close,” Chris rasps out. “Need inside.” His words become choppy and broken. “Need to come inside you.”_

_Harry slowly runs his hands up and down their bodies, he pinches Ethan’s nipples and grips the back of Chris’s head and pulls him back, smashing their lips together. Their kiss is sloppy and uncoordinated. Harry can tell that Chris is ready to cum. Chris pulls away from their kiss, begging, “Please, Ethan stop.” I need to come, and I want to do it inside him.” Ethan lets go of Chris’s hips and reach over for something behind him. He hands it to Chris, and Harry realizes it is another condom.  “Please Love, turn around.” Chris says, tapping his hips._

_Harry does not waste any time. He turns around, and Chris rests his hands on his hips. Then he places him in the position he wants Harry in. Hands caress the length of his body, sending shivers up and down his spine. Harry hears the foil wrapper open, and anticipation builds within him. When he feels a blunt object gently try to push its way in, Harry pushes out on instinct. The head of Chris’s penis pushes through the first ring of his hole and then stops. Harry’s breath comes out in harsh pants. He breathes through the pain when Chris enters him. Harry expected there to be a little discomfort when a large object is pushed into a small hole.  Taking deep breaths, he begins to relax his butt muscles. “That’s it Love, breath deep. I promise I will make it good for you,” Chris says close to his ear. He peppers kisses on Harry’s back and shoulders. Slowly, Harry feels Chris push big, hard hot length further into him. Stopping often to let Harry get used to his length and girth. When Chris bottoms out, Harry is ready to explode. Chris’s cock feels so good inside him._

_“Talk to me Chris,” Harry hears Ethan’s raspy voice say behind him._  

_Chris has his face buried in Harry’s back breathing heavily. “So hot, tight, so fucking sweet,” Chris whispers, wiping his sweaty forehead on Harry’s back._  

_“Mmm...” Ethan moans. “I love a sweet arse that is perfect fucking. I can’t wait to fuck him.”_  

_Harry moans into the pillow. The thought of Chris then Ethan fucking makes him feel like a wanton slut._  

_Chris moans at Ethan’s dirty talk and begins to move slowly in and out of Harry in long, deep strokes. Harry’s skin prickles with more sweat, he drops his head to his chest, widens his knees, pushing his hips out more to meet Chris’s slow thrusts.  Harry cannot stop thinking of how delicious it feels to have Chris inside him. His cock is hard and the lower he gets to the bed, the more the tip rubs on the sheets, sending sweet sensations all over his body.  Harry cannot speak. His tongue feels swollen in his mouth. Pleasurable sensation chokes him, leaving him gasping for breath._  

_“Ethan, please, Love, more give me more.” Chris breathes out. “I need more.”_  

_Ethan starts fucking Chris harder, which sends him deeper into Harry. “Oh, my--” Harry cannot finish his words because Chris’s cock brushes over his prostate. Harry is so close to coming and does not know how to express it with words, so he uses his body.  Harry pushes back on every stroke Chris gives him. Harry grips the sheets and rotates his hips on the next thrust. Ethan thrust hard-hitting Harry’s prostate and grinding his cock into Harry’s arse._

_“Oh gods, do that again.” Harry groans._  

_“It’s Chris, Love, not Merlin. Remember that.” Chris says and starts to thrust faster and harder.  Larger and rougher hands grab onto Harry’s hips and Harry guesses they belong to Ethan. Groans fill the room, and Harry knows that he is close, so close that his orgasm sneaks up on him. Harry comes with Chris still thrusting hard into him as he rides out his orgasm, and Ethan is thrusting into Chris. A loud shout echoes in the room, followed by a groan._

_“Oh god, baby, so good. Your arse feels so damn good.” Ethan yells, coming in Chris’s arse. Chris shivers, behind him and gives a long, low groan. His hips lose their rhythm and begin to slow down.  Unable to keep himself on his knees and arms, Harry falls on the bed, lying in the freshly made wet spot. Chris and Ethan follow him, sandwiching Harry on the bed._  

_Chris buries his face in Harry’s sweaty hair. “Thank you, Harry,” Chris whispers in his hair.  “You are beautiful inside and out.” Chris says. “Thank you for giving us this gift.”_  

_Harry lies there trying to capture his breath and figure out the reason Chris is thanking him. When it should be him, that is thanking them for showing him how pleasurable and freeing sex can be. Still on top of him, Chris grunts. The weight on his back suddenly lightens. Then Harry feels Chris’s soft cock slip out of him. Cold air hits Harry’s back when Chris gets off him. Harry watches as Ethan's hands Chris a flannel, and he removes the condom from his cock then gives the washrag back.  Ethan places another warm, clean washrag in Chris’s hand who turns to Harry._  

_“Roll onto your back, Love, let me clean you up.” Instructs Chris._  

_Harry rolls over, and Chris begins to wipe him down. Ethan comes back into the room and lays on the bed beside Harry. Ethan leans down and starts to kiss Harry, teeth, tongue, and lips. Harry’s cock jerks, but refuses to come back to life after all they did tonight. His stomach rumbles, reminding Harry that he did not eat anything today, too nervous about what would happen, between him and the other two men._  

_“I think we worked up an appetite, Loves,” Chris says which causes Ethan and Harry to pull away from their kiss and begin laughing.  “How about we go to the kitchen and see what we can scrounge up.”_  

_Harry nods his head and begins to get up, “Ok, but before we go I have one question to ask.” He says. Both men stop what they are doing and look at him._  

_“What?” They say together._  

_“When can we do that again?” Chris and Ethan chuckle at his question._  

_“As soon as your ass heals,” Ethan says. “As soon as you can fuck me,” Chris says the same time Ethan speaks._  

_Harry smiles at both men as his newfound courage and confidence come over him. It pushes him to go through with his next words and actions. “Then, in that case, let’s get something to eat,” he says, walking over to Chris, grabbing his arse. “Because I want to feel this arse around my cock and hear you beg me prettily to fuck you.” Harry turns to Ethan and eyes him up and down, biting his bottom lip when his eyes stop on Ethan’s cock. “And I want to know what Ethan feels like.”_  

_Ethan cups Harry’s cheeks, “Ethan, I think we created a sex monster.”_

_Laughter fills the room as all three men leave the room naked, and head to the kitchen._  

End Flashback 

To Harry’s delight, many more nights followed that first night. That one night with Chris, and Ethan changed his life. Over the months that followed, Harry met with Ethan and Chris to explore the new sexual side of himself. There are still times Harry will join Ethan and Chris in their bed for some “fun.” Harry and Chris sometimes joke about those periods and call it his “sexplorations”. Harry also realizes he prefers to bottom rather than top his partners in bed. Now at the age of twenty-five, Harry lives his life the way he wants to. When he came into his sexual awareness, Harry split time between Number Twelve and Chris and Ethan’s bed. Harry gained enough confidence to ask out men he found attractive and interesting on dates.

With the help of his doctor, family, and friends he began to heal.  One day out of the blue, Chris suggested that Harry should publish his writings. It seemed that one day while visiting Harry at Number Twelve. Chris found one of the journals Harry kept about his detective that solved crimes and began to read it. As an editor of a publishing house, Chris helped him fine-tune his writing. That was when Harry came up with the pseudonym William Maxfield to keep his identity a secret from the Muggle and wizarding worlds. During and directly after the war, Harry was not ready to let the press or anyone for that matter, into his personal affairs. Now he couldn’t care less, the more the press knows about him, the less they will follow him around, trying to figure out what the hell he is up to.

To the muggle world, he is William Maxfield, the reclusive, famous gay crime novelist. And to the Wizarding world, he is Lord Harry Potter-Black, a single bachelor nobody can seem to pin down. After a few months of being around and in Ethan and Chris’s bed, Harry decided it was time to change his appearance. Harry got a full makeover. He dyed the tips of his hair silver and got a few tattoos representing his struggles. His favorite tattoo is the courage in beautiful Japanese calligraphy. It was not until he overcomes his depression that he understood what that word meant. It was not fighting and winning a war, or taking another’s life; it was about surviving. Harry looks out of his office window and realizes that thinking back on his life. Courage is what carried him into the night. _It takes courage to stand up and fight for what you believe or thrust into._ Harry’s new lease on life has pushed him further away from Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

  ****

Harry was finally enjoying the new parts of his life by dating, and living by his own rules. His ex-best friends decide it is time to become a part of his life again. Harry is willing to try to forgive and forget that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny deserted him when he needed them the most. In the beginning, their friendship starts out slow. He and Ron meet for drinks, or Harry goes to their home for dinners.  Harry and his old friends begin to settle into a comfortable friendship. Until they start with the side comments of marriage and children.  Once again, Harry cut ties with them after they decide to set him up on dates with “eligible bachelors” who they think are marriage material. No matter how many times he insists that he is not ready to settle down as they have, they continue to push. Harry insists that he is happy with the way his life is and when the time is right, and he meets the right man he will settle for love, marriage, and children.

Harry reminds them that while he was going through his illness, they lived their lives and now it is time for him to live his. It is then Hermione, Ron and Ginny tell Harry their feelings on his illness. They feel it was another cry for attention on Harry’s part and an excuse to get the public to feel sorry for the poor abused little boy. They go on to say they only want to be his friends again to keep their names and their new status in society relevant to the public. That is the last straw, they’ve hurt Harry once more, and he isn’t going to give them another opportunity. This time, Harry cuts them from his life for good. The only Weasley’s Harry associates with are Bill, Charlie, George, and Neville. He smiles when he thinks of the triplets Frankie, Alley, and Jamie, Neville, and George’s one-year-old triplets. Harry can see it now, all the professors at Hogwarts banding together and threatening to quit the day those three start attending. They are already a chip off the old block. That is Fred and George. Or so George tells him proudly. 

Harry looks at his computer clock and sees that he has three hours before his date. Harry pushes back from his desk, looks around the room, and nods his head. He begins to sing the tune by Nina Simone as he walks out of his office, “It’s a new dawn, a new day, it’s a new life or me, and I’m feeling good.” 

Harry smiles, he is most definitely feeling good.

 

  ****

Blaize Antinous Zabani, “Baz” for short, makes the last notation on the file he is working on then places it in the box marked for his assistant. Baz arrived home today after being on a business trip for past three weeks; he’d been trying to secure one of the biggest accounts for his law firm. Antinous Drake & Partners is his and Draco’s law firm, which is named after them. Antinous Drake & Partners deals business with both muggle and magical clientele. Although he and Draco deal with big money corporations, they have junior partners working with clients from all walks of life. Criminal, divorces, the kinds of cases that keep their firm on the business map. Baz gets up from his desk and pulls on his double-breasted jacket. Baz is six foot two and is two hundred and thirty pounds of hard muscles with not an ounce of fat on him. Baz has a milk chocolate complexion that sets off his green-hazel eyes, and in certain lighting, they can pass for gray. He wears his hair in neatly styled dreads. The sides of his hair trimmed leading to his well-groomed beard and goatee. Many have said that he is sex on fucking legs. Baz shrugs his shoulders at that thought _._

_If I am so damn sexy, why the hell am I still single?_ Baz chuckles _, if anyone were to ask my family, they would say it’s because I’m too damn picky._  

Baz laughs at how far he and Draco have come since their earlier days attending Hogwarts. Both sorted in Slytherin, a war and a dark cloud hanging over their heads called Voldemort or the Dark Lord to those who still revered him. But to Baz and his family, he is known as the dead arsehole who killed their loved ones. Baz’s father, Antinous Zabini, was a strong man who was never afraid of anyone except for the one man that would lead him to his death. Many believed it was his mother who killed his father, but it was the Dark Lord.  Antinous wanted nothing more to do with the dark side. Saraphina had just given birth to Blaise, and Antinous decided that he was not ready or willing to die for something that he no longer believed to be the most important thing in his life. 

The story goes that his father along with Lucius Malfoy, his godfather, went to speak with Dumbledore and pledged loyalty in return for protection for Baz and his Saraphina as well as Draco and Narcissa. However, Baz’s father died that night when he was summoned to the throne of the Dark Lord himself and branded a traitor. No one knew at the time that Peter Pettigrew, disguised as animagus, made it his priority to watch Dumbledore’s comings and goings. Pettigrew saw when Antinous and Lucius entered the old man’s office. It seems even though Lucius and Antinous wore cloaks covering their faces, Pettigrew recognized Antinous’s voice and went straight away to tell Voldemort what he heard. 

Voldemort tortured Antinous in the presence of other Death Eaters in an attempt to force him to reveal his accomplice, but Antinous never broke and died that night. The Dark Lord then turned around and placed a curse on Saraphina.  The curse was that if any man should fall for her beauty and then marry her, they will die within five years. The curse branded her a black widow, would only be removed after her death. A few months later, the Dark Lord disappeared when he tried to kill the Potter child. And the Wizarding world believed they were free and clear until he returned at the end of Baz, and Draco’s fourth year. It was also the last year he and Draco attended Hogwarts. As his father’s dearest friend and because he knew what Antinous did for him, Lucius Malfoy cared for and protected Baz as if he was his own child. When the Dark Lord returned that summer before they were supposed to start their fifth year, Lucius with the help of Baz’s mother Saraphina, hid Blaise, Draco, and Narcissa under the cover of night before the Dark Lord took up residence in Malfoy Manor. The best place for Baz, Draco, and Narcissa to live was in the United States, far out of the Dark Lord’s reach. Sarafina stayed behind with Lucius, taking the place of Antinous spying against the Dark Lord. 

Blaise and Draco attended muggle private schools for the rich and privileged. They were tutored in magical arts at home by Narcissa and a trusted friend of his mother, while they continuously worried about their family back home dealing with the war. They were not in communication with his mother nor with his Uncle Lucius the whole time they were apart. Because of the stress and worry, his aunt Narcissa miscarried. She had not known she was carrying. Baz and Draco crowded around Narcissa and comforted her the best they could. 

While in America, all three met and made influential muggle and magical friends, yet their hearts belonged to Wizarding Britain. Draco worried that he would never see the love of his life, Daphne Greengrass, again. Draco and Daphne started dating in their first year of Hogwarts and were never apart until Draco was forced to leave in the dead of night. Envy and happiness war in him when Baz thinks of his adopted brother and sister-in-law. 

Their love sustained them through the war and their separation. As soon as the war was over, Blaise, Draco, and Narcissa could return home. They returned just as Lucius was cleared of all charges involved in the war. It was proven that he was a spy as was Severus Snape, who lost his life at the hands of the Dark Lord. Baz’s core concern was his family and nothing else. His mother suffered injuries and had to have her left arm magical reattached. Lucius lost his right eye and wears an eye patch that Narcissa insists makes him look dashingly sexy. 

Draco married Daphne, and they began their life together. Draco is now settled happily in his life with a booming business as Baz’s business partner, a father of twins Calista (Calley) and Scorpius (Scorp). Who may look alike but are very different in personality. Baz is sure Scorp will be a Slytherin and Cally will no doubt be a Gryffindor to Draco’s utter dismay. Baz suspects Daphne is with child again, however Draco has not told him or the rest of the family yet. Which is something Baz can understand. Daphne had a rough pregnancy with the twins, almost losing them. It brought back the memories of the depressive state Narcissa went through after losing her child.  It was something Blaise feared would have happened to Daphne. 

Baz walks around his office flicking his wand, easily putting the candles as he passes by them. While Baz and Draco lived in the United States, they figured out what they wanted to do with their lives no matter the result of the war. Baz has always loved laws and precedents. He also loves making money for big businesses, so he combined both of his loves and became a Business Lawyer.  After the war, Baz attended a muggle University and accelerated his courses, graduating sooner than he should have and at the top of his class. He spent his every waking moment studying rather than dating and partying. His tenacious attitude encouraged Draco to do the same. Draco enrolled in magical laws. Baz and Draco exchanged and taught each other and both were able to take the required exams for their law degree in both worlds.

Hence, Antinous Drake, & Partners, was started. Draco and Blaise’s office is located in a busy Muggle community under protective spells, yet they cater to both muggle and magical clients.  Baz and Draco felt the need to buy the whole building. To protect their privacy, muggle clients are seen on the first three floors and magical clients on the last two top floors. Their magical clients floo into the waiting area after they have made an appointment and the firm has done a complete background check. Not only are their client’s muggles, wizards, and witches, so are their employees, which are comprised of a mixture of half-bloods, pure-bloods, Muggle-borns, and squibs. The firm bylaws for their company ensure that discrimination will not be tolerated while they are employed at Antinous Drake. Baz and Draco felt the war is over and there is no sense in discriminating against others because of their blood status. Besides, money comes in two colors green and gold, no matter their status in society. 

Baz walks out his office building, deciding which direction to go. It almost seems as if he is asking the same question about his life. Blaise will not deny that his work ethics carry over into his personal life. His family is beside themselves with worry that he will remain a bachelor forever and will never have a family to carry on the Zabini, Baldinotti, and Azikiwe bloodlines. Zabini from his grandfather, Baldinotti from his Italian grandmother on his father’s side of the family, and the Azikiwe, his African descendant from his mother side of the family. Being an only child fucking sucks sometimes. There are too many fucking responsibilities and obligations placed on his shoulders to provide for each bloodline. Baz shakes his head and decides to go in the direction that will lead him home at the luxury Wingdom Penthouse & Apartments. He is not in the mood to have his mother try to set him up with another beautiful and self-absorbed female. Or money hungry male who is after the Zabini fortune. 

Baz knows loves his mother and realizes that she is only trying to help. In a foolish gesture, his father placed a stipulation in his will that his heir will lose the Zabini Lordship if he is not married with a child by the age of thirty-five. At only twenty-six, Baz figures he has more than enough time to find the one for him. He is not worried about losing the Zabini Lordship. He has accumulated his own mass of wealth. Being the lawyer for many influential muggles and magical fortune 500 CEO’s, Baz has invested wisely. His vault is filled with more gold than one man needs in this lifetime and the next. 

Baz figured out long ago that he enjoys the pleasure of both men and women in his bed, sometimes more than one at the same time. As with his professional life where he is always in charge, Baz is an absolute top and prefers to do the fucking. The older he gets and the more successful he becomes, Baz realizes something is missing in his life. Love and companionship. Baz wants his forever love, just like Draco, his aunt Narcissa and uncle Lucius and especially his mother have. When Dark Lord cursed her, he cursed her from loving a man. But his mother found love, comfort, and acceptance in the arms of Angelica Campana. 

Saraphina was vacationing in Italy, the Amalfi Coast to be exact, last year as was Angelica. Both women met and fell in love instantly. Angelica is from a very influential pure-blood family who decided to remain natural in the war by moving to Germany. Once Saraphina and Angelica fell in love, his mother made it her mission, along with the rest of the members of his family, to find Baz the love of his life. Draco usually sits back and watches with amusement at their failed effort. Although they have only been together for one year and have four more years to see if the curse will take effect, Saraphina and Angelica are not worried. His mother believes that her love for Saraphina has broken the curse. Baz shakes his head, remembering some of the men and women his family has paraded in front of him. Admittedly, they were handsome, sexy, and beautiful. Baz found they bore him. He had nothing in common with them. 

Blaise walks to the apparition spot not far from his office building, and pops away, landing in front of his Penthouse building. The doorman, a squib by the name of Douglas Levi, holds the door open for him. 

“Good evening, Lord Zabini.” Douglas greets him with his usual smile. 

“Good evening Douglas, how are you?” 

“Doing well, your Lordship.” 

“I’ve told you many times Douglas; it’s Blaise. And how are your wife and daughter?” Baz asks out of genuine curiosity. 

“They are doing great. Marcy starts preschool in a week and Janet is just beside herself with worry.” Douglas says with a smile. 

“That is good to hear,” Baz tells him. “I am sure Marcy will do well, and Janet will find something to occupy her time,” Baz assures just as a thought occurs to him. “If Janet is looking for something to keep her busy while Marcy is in school, tell her to stop by my office and see me. I am looking for a new receptionist to work the front office a few times a week for a few hours,” he tells Douglas, pulling out a business card and hands it to the man. 

A surprised look passes over Douglas's face, “Thank you, Lord Zabini, I mean Blaise. I will let her know.” Douglas says, pocketing the business card. “Also Sir, while you were away our newest tenant moved in.” 

“Do you know anything about him or her?” Baz asks. 

“I do, Sir, but I cannot reveal any information to you. You are aware that employees have to sign a confidentiality agreement concerning all the resident’s identities.” 

Baz nods his head and makes his way over to the Penthouse’s lift. The privacy clause was Baz’s idea when the owner of the building came to him as a client. Baz saw the opportunity to live in peace and not be hounded by the press. The building also wards off members of the press who have animagus abilities. The features that drew Baz to Wingdom most were the spacious Penthouses and their beautiful view of the city. The building is in the perfect spot, right in the middle of a bustling and busy nightlife that caters to all ages in the new and improved magical community. When the war was over, business makers saw a way to profit and began building and remodeling areas to look more modern, drawing a younger crowd. It also helped with jobs for those who have to work for a living to provide for themselves and their families. Also, the apartments and the Penthouses, although in the same building, are separated. There are two Penthouses to a floor, and Baz can live in peace, never knowing who his neighbor is. The floo network is set up for calls and travel, but Blaise prefers to take the lift and speak with the members that work in the building.

Baz gets off the lift and walks down the short hall, making his way to his Penthouse. The door to his left opens suddenly and the most beautiful creature Baz has ever seen steps out. Dressed in tight leather pants, black heavy metal boots loosely laced, and a cobalt blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Black thick, wide leather wristbands encircle his wrists.  Raven hair dyed with silver tips, and skin that looks as if it is kissed sweetly by the sun. Baz’s mouth feels parched as he stands there staring at his new neighbor who simply waves his hand at the door, wandlessly and wordlessly securing his Penthouse door. When his neighbor turns and notices Baz standing there, the greenest eyes he has ever seen stare back him. Accompanied the green eyes is the sexiest and most mischievous smile Baz has ever laid his eyes on. The smile can only spell trouble for anyone foolish enough to ignore the mischievous tilt. Baz cannot make his mouth or his feet move. 

His neighbor walks up to him and stretches his hand out to introduce himself, “Hello, I’m Harry. You must be my neighbor.”

_Not only is the man sexy but his voice is delicious, soft and musical._ Thinks Baz. 

Baz looks down at the delicate fingers stretched out in front of him. _Harry, Harry_ , Baz chants to himself. _Where have I heard that name before?_ Realization dawns on him, green eyes, shocking Avada Kevadra green eyes Harry. Holy shit! This is Harry Fucking Potter, savior of the wizarding world!  Pulling himself and manners together, Baz takes the soft, smaller hand into his larger hand and begins to shake it, introducing himself. “Blaise Zabini but my friends call me Baz.” Blaise prays his voice does not squeak or crack. He hopes it sounds just as it always does, deep and commanding. Who would have believed that this sexy man standing in front of him was once someone Blaise made it a point to ignore when he attended Hogwarts? 

“Zabini? I think I know you.” Potter says, trying to recall where he heard the Zabini name before. “You hung with that git Malfoy when we attended Hogwarts.” 

Blaise quickly drops Potter’s hand as if it is on fire and goes into a defensive mode. No one talks about his family. “Yes, what of it?” He challenges. 

Potter raises his hands in surrender, “Nothing. It’s been awhile since Malfoy, and I went toe to toe. Besides, we’ve all outgrown such silliness.” Potter says with a smile that does something to Baz’s inside.  Baz does not miss the way Potter is checking him out as they are speaking. “How is the blond git doing by the way, still keep in touch?” 

“The blond git as you call him is married with kids and a very successful solicitor as am I.” Baz has no idea why he felt the need to include himself, usually his good looks, and his Zabini lordship gets him anyone or anything he wants.

“Well, good for him. Glad to know he is doing well, and you also.” Potter says, surprising Baz.

“Hell, I need to go,” Potter says looking at one of the leather wristbands on his arm. “Well, it was nice seeing and catching up with you,” Potter tells him walking away. “Hey stop by and see me anytime, we can have dinner or a drink or something,” He adds. 

Baz nods his head, but Potter does not see as he is already getting on to the lift. Baz cannot help but watch the sway of Potter’s arse as he gets on the lift. As if he knows he has Blaise’s attention, Potter looks back at him over his shoulder, smiles and then winks at him before turning around as the lift doors close. 

Baz runs his hands through his hair.

_Fuck, what the hell just happened?! Did Potter just ask me out on a date?_ Baz shakes his head; no.

Potter was just being polite. Besides the last thing Baz remembered hearing about the other man was that he is a player and has no plans of settling down. Baz makes a point to stay out of the affairs of others, rumors or not. He hates the press, and the lies they print. Which is why there is a legal sanction; stating that nothing will be published about himself or any member of his family without first getting their permission. Getting entangled with Potter would lead to nothing but disaster. Baz makes a decision that this will be the only time he will interact with Potter if he can help it.

Baz let himself into his Penthouse and makes his way to his bedroom, undressing as he goes. He stops in front of the mirror and examines himself. Baz runs his hands over the tribal tiger tattoo on his chest. The one time he let himself have fun with his friends during his college years, Baz drunkenly got a tattoo. He had no idea what possessed him to do it. But he was happy it was not something hideous like a flower or a woman’s name. Over the years that one tattoo turned into two more. One on his arm, a yin and yang koi fish, and the other on his back, a snake coiled around a feather shaped knife that looks as if it is ready to strike. Baz sighs and stares at himself. Suddenly Baz feels tense. He moves his neck from side to side hoping to relieve the built up tension. When no relief comes, Baz makes up his mind to workout in his home gym. He changes into his workout clothes and hits the barbells with vigor.

Two hours later, he is sweaty and breathing hard from his workout. Baz feels better but still feels tense, he takes a hot shower and makes dinner. Usually, cooking helps him to relax after a hard day. His mother has an elf that keeps Baz’s cupboard stock with enough food for him to experiment with, but this time cooking his favorite meal does not help. After eating and cleaning up the kitchen, Baz goes to his room and stands in front of his closet.

_Maybe I should have gone to my mother’s after all_.  

Baz shakes that thought from his head and begins to pull out his best clubbing clothes. He takes out and puts on black jeans that are tight and comfortable enough while still showing off his muscled legs, with a black sleeveless muscle shirt. He leaves his hair out, grabs his wand, placing it in its holster that keeps it hidden from muggle eyes and leaves his apartment. Maybe fucking someone through the mattress will help him relieve the sudden tension he had felt when he got off the elevator and meet Potter. 

Baz apparates to his favorite muggle night club The Velvet Rope. He has not been here in a few months. Blaise greets the doorman, bypassing all the waiting patrons. Money and prestige have its advantages at times, and this is one of them. When Baz walks in the dark and dimly lit club, a slow erotic song is playing on the speakers. Baz walks over to the bar and orders a drink. He turns around and takes in the scene before him. Baz takes a sip of his drink and listens to the slow sensuality of the song playing on the speakers.

 

_Early in the mornings when I think about you_

_Yeah - I hit you like “what you sayin'?”_

_The morning’s when I wanna fuck you_

_Yeah - I hit you like “what you sayin'?”_

_I could fuck you all the time_

_I could fuck you all the time_

 

With the song playing Baz, notices how empty the bar is, and then becomes aware of the large crowded circle of people gathered at the edge of the dance floor. It is also the first time Baz notices the strong scent of arousal in the room. Curious, Blaise walks closer to the crowd and observes men rubbing their crotches and women rubbing on their breasts, licking and biting their lips.

_Could there be a succubus here using its magic?_ Baz wonders to himself.

Baz moves closer through the gathered crowd to see what could cause such reactions from the club members that are usually dancing rather than standing around. The song and lyrics playing in the background begin to fade as Baz gets closer to the dance floor.

 

_Early in the mornings when I think about you_

_Yeah - I hit you like “what you sayin'?”_

_In the mornings when I wanna fuck you_

_Yeah - I hit you like “what you sayin'?” I-I-I-I could fuck you all the ti-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime I-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime, i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime_

_I-I-I-I could fuck you all the ti-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime I-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime, i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime_

 

Once Baz makes his way to the front of the crowd, his mouth goes dry, and his cock begins to harden at the erotic scene in front of him. Now he understands the crowd’s reaction, and why the club is so dark. The spotlight is focused on the two men practically having sex on the dance floor. Both are good-looking in Baz’s opinion. One taller and just slightly older looking from what he can see in the limited light. The other is shorter and the one that truly captures Baz’s attention.

 

_M-O-Ë-T, that's the fuck we sippin' (sippin')_

_That's the fuck we drippin' (drippin'), trap house still tippin'_

_Facetime when I'm gone, she give me dome from a distance_

_And she love to climb on top, she love to walk off limpin'_

_Pimps up, hoes down, legs up or toes down Why she jock me?_

_‘Cause she knocked knees and we got trees, so Mary go around_

_Gotta know I ate it, she so sweet, now and later_

_I want that all the time, all the time, I’mma give you all of mine when it’s…_

 

The taller of the two stands behind the shorter and has a tight grip on his leather encased hips. They are both grinding their hips to the slow sensual rhythm of the song. The shorter one has his shirt off, and Baz can see his well-toned abs roll with every move of his hips. His movements pull in the crowd by going to the beat of the slowly drummed music. Sweat beads glisten on the beautiful skin and Baz licks his lips, imagining licking the sweat from his body. Baz watches as the taller man slowly moves his fingers and cups the smaller man’s leather crotch, who begins to grind harder and bucks his hips to the rhythm of the beat.

 

_Damn, damn lil’ mama, you’re sticky, icky, icky, got a man out here feelin’ picky, icky, icky_

_Every time you put it on, man, it leave me real trippy, every time we on it we keep it 50-50, uh_

_Don’t let the time ticky, icky, icky while I’m snappin’ off your bra, and bitin’ on your Vickie's_

_(HEAD, SHOTS) feelin’ real tipsy, gettin’ real freaky and it’s gettin’ real frisky_

_She never say, “no” – damn, she’s so, cold_

_Up and down, that pole – she go, go… (go, go and)_

_Fuck me like you hate me (yeah), kiss me like you miss me (yeah)_

_Anything I want to (yeah), that’s what she always lets me_

 

Baz eyes slowly move from sensual display back to the man’s abs and reluctantly travels up to the man's nipples. Baz realizes at this point he is achingly hard; he widens his legs to give his cock some relief. His eyes travel up more, watching the cords in the dancer's neck move. From the man’s neck, Baz’s eyes travel to his lips then stops there and watches as they curve into a seductive smirk. Then those lips open and his tongue peeks out, licking the bottom lip and wetting it. Baz follows the movement of his tongue as if he can taste those sweet lips.

 

_Early in the mornings when I think about you_

_Yeah - I hit you like “what you sayin'?”_

_In the mornings when I wanna fuck you_

_Yeah - I hit you like “what you sayin'?” I-I-I-I could fuck you all the ti-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime I-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime, i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime_

_I-I-I-I could fuck you all the ti-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime I-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime, i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime_

 

Blaise’s eyes slowly move from those enticing lips up to aroused green eyes that are staring back at him. Eyes that look so familiar to him, eyes that he saw earlier tonight. The eyes of Harry Potter, the one man Blaise promised himself to stay away from.

 

**Song: All the time by Jeremih featuring Lil Wayne and Natasha Mosley.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my SLASH website (I'm still working on it but leave a comment or two) http://www.giareavesslashworld.com/


	2. A New Start & Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Disclaimers: This chapter goes through different POV’s so, please pay attention.
> 
> ***Tiny M/F part added to this.

 

_Early in the mornings when I think about you_

_Yeah - I hit you like “what you sayin'?”_

_In the mornings when I wanna fuck you_

_Yeah - I hit you like “what you sayin'?” I-I-I-I could fuck you all the ti-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime I-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime, i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime_

_I-I-I-I could fuck you all the ti-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime I-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime, i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime_

_Fingers...caressing...golden skin...lips...hips gyrating...fingers digging...hip bones...green eyes shining with unbridled lust._

The images are burned into Blaise’s mind for the past month since he ran into his new neighbor Harry Potter. In the past month, he’s been trying his hardest to not bump into his neighbor. Blaise started working late or visiting with his family. Anything to avoid not running into Harry Potter. Blaise felt like a fool avoiding Potter, but the varied emotions he felt whenever he thought back to the night in the club. The way Potter’s body moved that night on the dance floor hit Blaise like a ton of bricks. Blaise did not like how jealous he felt towards the man Harry was dancing with so suggestively. Blaise had never felt that way before not after meeting someone in such a short time. He still could not wrap his head around how fucking hot Potter looked. The Potter he remembered was a klutz a nerd that was only good at Dark Arts. He wore glasses and stuttered when he spoke. The man he saw a month ago had the body of a siren that oozed seduction, _and he pulled me right the fuck in._ Blaise got up from the conference table and walked over to the large floor to ceiling window looking out at the bustling city that was once ravished by a senseless war.

During the meeting that he and Draco had earlier, he could not keep his mind on his client’s needs. Instead, he allowed his brother handle the meeting. In the end, all he did was agree with whatever Draco decided was best for their client. If Draco noticed that something was wrong with him, Blaise was certain he will surely hear about it later.  His mind was constantly filled with thoughts of Potter. Blaise could not stop thinking about the changes in Potter and how attracted he was to the other man. Blaise was aware that his family is beginning to worry about him but will not say anything until he is ready to talk about it. He could feel Lucius and Narcissa bursting at the seams to question him on what was bothering him.

_But how exactly can I say I think I found the man I want to spend my life with, but I am not sure how to approach him. Or I think I’ve lost my mind and I’m obsessing over a man I’ve only spoken to a handful of times?_

He shouldn’t be surprised at his attraction to Potter. His father and mother fell instantly in love. Draco and Daphne fell sickeningly in love once they realized their affection for each other was not of the friendship variety. His uncle and aunt were the same way. And although his mother met Angelica after the fact they fell for each other instantly. He was sensing a pattern. Insta-love was the only word he could think to describe what he felt, no matter how hard he wanted to deny it. He sighed and rest his head on the window, then closed his eyes as the mental image of the club scene flooded his mind once more.

_Peeked nipples...sweat covering golden skin...lips...tongues...and kisses. Hard cocks rubbing together...bodies moving in rhythm._

_I-I-I-I could fuck you all the ti-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime I-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime, i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ime_

His cock grew hard and heavy between his legs. He scraped his nails down the window to ward off touching himself. No matter what he did, he could not stop thinking about wanting to touch Harry or claiming him as his own. Their conversation consisted of a few words, not even a full sentence. When they attended, Hogwarts he would stand by and watch with glee whenever Potter and Draco got into it. Now, Blaise could not help but wonder if he wanted Potter to win all the arguments with Draco. He recalled how red faced Potter got when they argued. During the first few months of his school year, things were great, and he did not have a worry in the world. Once the Dark Lord came back, Blaise and Draco were too concerned with his family to worry about petty squabbles.  He took a deep breath and gathered his thought before exiting the conference room. On his way to his office, he stopped by Draco’s office. It was about time for them to get home, tonight they were having dinner at Malfoy Manor. But he also wanted to confer with Draco on the meeting he was there for physically but not mentally. He stopped at the entrance and knocked on the door frame. Draco’s office was just as large and sophisticated as his personality.

Draco had his head down and obviously had not heard when he knocked. Shrugging his shoulders Blaise walked into Draco’s office. He sat down in the chair in front of Draco’s desk. He expected his brother to look up, but Draco did not move. He took a few minutes to watch Draco and noticed the look of worry on his brother’s face. Draco had even stopped writing on the document he was working on. _What could be wrong?_  Blaise cleared his throat to get his brother’s attention.

Draco’s quickly snapped his head up, and his brows furrowed, “How long have you been sitting here?” Draco asked.

“Long enough to know something is bothering you,” Blaise said. “What's going on?”

Draco sighed scrubbing his hands over his face. “Daphne is pregnant,” He told Blaise. _Finally_ , he thought, but did not voice his thoughts.

“Congratulations,” he told Draco excitedly even though he suspected Daphne was pregnant, already. “By the look on your face I’m not sure if you're happy or sad about the baby.”

“No, everything is great, my wife is walking on cloud nine,” Blaise did not miss the sarcasm in Draco’s tone. “Don’t get me wrong, Baz. I’m happy about this baby.”

“But,” Blaise interjected.

“But I’m worried about her health and the toll it will take on her body. Almost losing the twins killed me, I don’t know what I would do if we lose this one, or if I lose her because of the baby. I don’t want to hate my child, Baz.” Blaise understood his brother’s apprehension when Daphne was twenty weeks pregnant with the twins, she experienced headaches, dizzy spells, and severe stomach pains. Daphne fainted while on a shopping trip with Saraphina and Angelica. She had to be rushed to St. Mungo's and was diagnosed with Preeclampsia or Toxemia. Toxemia caused Daphne’s blood pressure to rise and affected her liver. This could have caused Daphne to lose the babies or go into early labor.

_As wizards and witches, we tend to believe that we are infallible and we are not susceptible to Muggle diseases believing that our magic core will fix everything._

Blaise thought back to how Daphne being in the hospital affect him and the whole family. Draco was beside himself, his aunt and uncle could only reflect on the child they lost, Saraphina and Blaise felt completely helpless. After realizing what was wrong with her, the healers immediately placed Daphne on bed rest monitoring her condition with potions to bring her pressure down. When she reached thirty-seven weeks, the healers wasted no time taking the babies out by inducing her labor, performing a Cesarean section.

Blaise closed his eyes. Draco had a right to be worried. “How far along is she?” He asked opening his eyes to look at his brother.

“Twelve weeks,” Draco said, throwing his quill on his desk. He ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m worried Baz, so worried that I could lose her and the baby this time.”

“Have you told Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissa?” Blaise did not know the words to use to comfort his brother.

“No, she wants to wait until she is over the twenty-week mark. She doesn’t want the family to start worrying too early when there might be a possibility of nothing happening this time.” Draco’s hands fell from his hair onto his desk. “The only consolation is that she is having one this time and we know what signs to look for. Daphne and her healers are optimistic that this will be a problem free pregnancy. B..“

“But you can’t help but worry it will happen all over again, maybe something worse this time.” Blaise finished Draco’s thoughts. Draco nodded. Blaise leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his legs. “I hate to say this, but all we can do is wait, I know it’s not the best advice. But it’s all I have right now. I can’t tell you not to worry because you will.”

“I know, and you're right. I know that I’m not showing it, but I am happy about this baby. I just don’t want to lose either of them” Draco sighed. Blaise understood, although he was not married yet with children, he knew how much Draco loved his wife and how much he loved being a father as well. They are silent for a few minutes before Draco spoke again. “So why did you come in here anyway? You must have had something on your mind before I dumped all my problems on you?”

Blaise shrugged a shoulder. “Not really, I noticed you’ve been absent minded lately, and I wanted to see how you were doing?”

Draco nodded, “Sorry Baz..it’s just.”

“Listen, you have nothing to apologize for. If I had someone like Daphne in my life and gone through what you went through, I wouldn’t be able to work or concentrate on clients for that matter. So I get it. I’m here for you, bro.”

“Thanks, man,” Draco said, looking at Blaise. “And speaking of having someone in your life when are going to settle down? By the time you do, Calley will be getting married and pregnant with her first child.”

“Fuck, not you too,” Blaise groaned leaning back in his chair. “How about when I meet the right one. How is that for an answer?”

Draco chuckles for the first time since Baz sat down in front of him. “Are you even looking, Baz?” Draco asked goading him.

“Oh, for crying out loud, Dray!” Blaise exclaimed. “Give it up man, there’s nothing for me to tell.”

“Come on, Baz, I want you just as happy as I am with Daphne. Is that so wrong?” Draco told him. “You deserve happiness just as much as the next person.”

“I know that, but right now, I’m not looking.” Blaise hoped that he convinced Draco to drop the subject. He was still working through his feelings of why he could not get Potter out of his mind.

Draco focused his gaze at Blaise, “You’re lying,” He said, leaning over his desk to peer closely into Blaise’s face. “You might not be looking, but someone caught your eye.” He leaned back in his chair. “This is going to be interesting. I can’t wait to see who it is.”

Blaise chuckled, “You’re mental, you know that right?” He got up from his chair, “Come on, let's go home I’m hungry.”

“Ah ha!” Draco yelled, getting up from his desk, grabbing his cloak, “You didn’t deny it.”

“Ah ha, nothing I did not confirm it either.” Blaise corrected. They started to walk toward the floo room which was closer to Draco’s office. Throwing some floo powder in Draco stepped through first with Blaise following right behind him. They landed in the floo room and made their way to the main family room. Draco was walking in front of him so when he stopped Blaise bumped into him. Draco was a few inches shorter than him, but Draco’s hair was blocking his view. He stepped around Draco and spotted his uncle Lucius glaring at the door leading to the main family room.

“Father, is there a reason why you are standing out here glaring at the door instead of being in there?” Draco asked Baz looks between both men.

“Because our women are in there and no men are allowed. Well, except him, of course.”  Lucius sneered. Just as he spoke, laughter rang from the room.

“Ok, I’m confused,” Draco said, and Blaise secretly admitted so was he. “Who is in there and why can’t we go in there?”

“How could she do this to me?” Blaise watched his Uncle Lucius pacing back and forth. He stopped when more laughter was heard coming from behind the closed door. “That is all I have been listening to for the past three hours,” Uncle Lucius snapped pointing to the door. “Laughing like a bunch of hyenas!” Draco turned to look at Blaise who shrugged his shoulders. If he remembered correctly other than losing an eye, his uncle Lucius did not lose his mind as well.

_Maybe they forgot to tell me._

“Father, I am trying to understand what is going on,” Draco said to his father trying to get his attention. “You still haven’t answered me, who is in there with, Mother and the rest of our women?”

“It’s not just your mother, that’s in there with that snake charmer, your wife and aunts were pulled in by his words.” Uncle Lucius said frantically.  “And my sweet little Calley took one look at him and went to his arms easily.”

 _Fucking hell, the man’s jealous of some snake charmer._ Blaise thought, shaking his head.

Again Draco looked at Blaise in confusion or more to the point _what the hell?_ This time he raised an eyebrow in answer to Draco’s confused questions. Calley, Draco’s four-year-old daughter always stayed by her mother and father’s side whenever adults she did not know came around. She refused to speak or let them even touch her without throwing a bloody screaming fit.

Blaise turned his gaze to his uncle with utter concern. “Uncle Luc, aren’t you being a bit dramatic?”

“Jealous, more like it.” Draco snorted, echoing Blaise’s earlier thought before he walked over to the liquor cabinet, pulling out a decanter of whiskey pouring three glasses giving one to Baz and his father.

“I’m not jealous!” Uncle Lucius snapped. Draco and Baz looked at him, ‘ _yeah right.’_ was written all over their faces. “I’m not!” He tried to defend. Everyone who knew or still associated with the Malfoy’s knew how possessive, and jealous Lucius Malfoy was when it came to his wife, Narcissa Malfoy. Laughter broke from behind the closet door once more, and Lucius glared daggers at the door trying to spare his competition vying for their women's attention.

“In either case, you still have not told us who is in there?” Blaise commented, taking a seat closer to the window but in perfect view of the closed door. He took a sip of his whiskey and almost choked when his uncle finally answered.

“Harry Potter or should I add Black to the end of it also since he has majority seats in the Wizengamot but is never at any of the sessions.” Blaise gripped the glass in his hand and droned out his uncle’s yammering and his thoughts go back to the night he saw Potter shirtless skin glistening with sweat dancing provocatively at the Velvet Rope.

“Potter, here, in our home?” Blaise heard Draco question his father. “I thought he was too busy for us peons’ broom trotting around the world.” It was more of a statement rather than a question, and Blaise hid his chuckle in the guise of taking a sip of his whiskey.

“I cannot answer that, but what I do want to know what he is doing here?” Uncle Lucius said. “With my wife.”

Just as Lucius finished his statement the doors to the room opened out walked his Aunt Narcissa and Daphne with Harry Potter in the middle. His mother Saraphina and Angelica walking hand in hand snickered. “Oh Harry you are a delight,” Narcissa said with her fingers tucked securely in Potter’s elbow. _If looks could kill Potter would be a dead man right about now. Shit, maybe I should stand beside Uncle Lucius before he tries to curse Potter’s balls for standing so close to, Aunt Cissa. Who can blame my uncle, Potter looks fucking hot as hell._ Today Potter wore navy blue casual robes and his hair slicked back showing his enchanting green eyes. Blaise’s cock stirred in his pants. He crossed his legs to hide his arousal. “It was a pleasure to have you visit.” She gushed.

“No,” Potter said, stopping and turning to face Narcissa. “It is I who had the pleasure of such beautiful women. I envy the men who get to bask in your company.” All four women giggled, and Blaise could not believe his ears. Potter brought one of Narcissa ‘shand up to his lips and kissed the back of it causing her to blush mercilessly.

_Dammit, Uncle Luc is about to blow. Fucking hell I’m not spending the rest of my life picking up pieces of Potter off the ceiling._

“Oh, Harry, you must stay for dinner,” Daphne told him.

“I apologize, I must decline tonight’s offer, I have previous plans.” The women were disappointed. “However, I am free tomorrow night if that is ok with you and your husbands?” Potter turned to face Blaise, Lucius, and Draco. Blaise watched the expressions on his aunt, mother’s and sister in law’s face register shock at noticing the men in the room.

“Oh! Lucius, I did not see you there, dear. How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough,” Lucius whispered as Narcissa walked over to him and kissed him on his cheek.

Daphne walked over and hugged Draco, “Hello my love, how was your day?” Draco engulfed Daphne in his arms, and again Blaise felt a bit jealous of his brother and uncle.

“Blaise!” His mother exclaimed, getting his attention and walked over to him also giving him a hug and a kiss on both cheeks in a traditional Italian greeting. “How are you, my son?”

“I’m well, Mother,” he responded as Angelica greeted him also. “And yourself?”

A smile broke out on her face, “Oh, I had the most wonderful day, spending it with Harry. Such a delightful young man.” She told him.

“Yes, you should come and meet him.” Blaise was about to tell her that he already met him when he was pulled over to Potter stilling standing in the same spot with a smile on his face watching everyone.

“Harry,” Saraphina calls out. “Please, meet my son Blaise. Baz for short.”

****GR**GR**GR**GR****

Harry could not help but smile on the inside at the look on Blaise’s or was it Baz’s face. Since meeting the man and the seeing him at the club that same night Harry had not been able to get the handsome man out of his mind. He’d been busy over the past month, so he’d missed seeing the dark, tall and devastatingly handsome on the lift coming or going from his apartment. Meeting Blaise for the first time since their time at Hogwarts was a pleasant surprise. He could not stop thinking about the vast change in Blaise’s appearance.

_He’s certainly someone I would never kick out my bed, that’s for damn sure._

The night at the Velvet Rope Harry was with Ethan and Chris. They were celebrating Chris’s twenty-fifth many times over birthday. It was while dancing with Ethan that Harry spotted Blaise watching him and could not help the way his body reacted. He imagined Ethan’s hands were Blaise’s even if it was only for a minute. Never before had Harry felt such an instant and intense attraction to another man. Now thinking back, he had always thought that Blaise was cute when they attended Hogwarts. But he was too focused on the war and more important, he still had not acknowledged the thought that he was gay.

“Hello, Zabini, it is good to see you,” Harry extended his hand for the other man to shake it.

A spark of magic ran through his body. Harry hoped he kept an easy smile on his face and did not show any reaction.

“You, as well, Potter,” Baz said taking his hand.

“Please call me, Harry.”

“Well, call me, Baz,” Blaise said to him.

Much to Harry’s disappointment their hands separated, and Blaise stepped back, but their eyes remained connected to each other. Harry’s eyes roamed over Blaise’s face as he took in every aspect of the man’s expression.

_Fuck the man is one beautiful, tall, dark hot drink of chocolate that I could sip on all day._

Harry cleared his throat and stepped back from the group. “Well, I must be going.” He told the group.

“I wish you could stay,” Narcissa said to him.

Harry smiled and turned to face her, he took the same hand from before and kissed the back of it again. “As do I, my Lady,” She giggled and blushed brazenly. “But this engagement I cannot miss or fear of losing my head.” Harry was meeting with Chris and some television producer who wanted to turn his crime novels into a serial television show. _Dammit, I need an assistant or a manager or both_. He thought not for the first time over the past month. He was getting busier by the minute and had less time to work on his projects.

“You, sir, is utterly shameless,” She told him with a gentle swat on his chest. Harry smiled roguishly and wiggled his eyebrows, as she took him by the arm and they began walking towards the floo room. “Should we expect a guest tomorrow night, like a young lady, perhaps?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry chuckled, “I’m sorry, my dear lady, no young woman unless they are muscled and handsome.”

“Oh! Then should I expect a young man then?”

“You are very persistent, Lady Malfoy.” He said, stopping in front of the fireplace.

“Well, I wouldn’t be a woman if I didn’t pry.” They smiled at each other. Narcissa Malfoy was not what he expected, none of the ladies he met were as a matter of fact. They were beautiful and a delight to be around.

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, “Thank you, for a delightful day, my lady.” He said with a wink, then stepped back throwing a small amount of powder into the fireplace and stepped in. Before he was transported, he gave another look at Baz who was watching him. Harry smiled, _it’s going to be fun seducing that man into my bed, even if it’s just for one night._

****GR**GR**GR**GR****

Blaise stepped off the lift and walked to his apartment, his thoughts were all over the place. He looked back when he heard the ding of the lift and the door opened. Potter got off and started walking in his direction. He had changed from the robes he was wearing and now had on a dark blue suit and a black shirt the top was unbutton giving a peek of his creamy skin, his blue and black striped tie hung loosely around his neck.

_Fuck, how can one man look so damn good in anything he wears?_

Potter looked up and noticed Blaise standing at the entrance of his apartment. He was shocked by the smile that appeared on Potter’s face.

“I must say, Zabini, we seem to be seeing quite a lot more of each other than ever before.” He swaggered over to Blaise and stopped directly in front of him, and looked up at him.

Blaise looked down at Potter, who lowered his lashes and licked his lips. He bit his bottom lip causing Blaise’s dominant nature to rise inside of him. He wanted to be the one to taste Potter’s lips. To nibble on them before he sunk his teeth into the sexy man’s tempting flesh. _Now I sound like a vampire, shit what the hell is wrong with me?_ Blaise took a deep breath and the sweetest scent assaulted him. He wanted to pull Potter flush against his body and have his way with him right there in the hallway, propriety be damned.  But sensibility won over his lust.

“I take you had a very productive night, Potter?” He asked and heard the huskiness in his voice.

Potter looked up at him, “Please, I told you to call me Harry. And yes, I had an enjoyable evening. And, you as well, I hope?”

 _Yes, you charmed the knickers off the Malfoy women, and my mother cannot stop singing your praise_ , Blaise argued in his mind. “Yes, our night was great and so was the conversation.”

“That is great to hear,” Potter told him as he walked over to his apartment door and waved his hand, Blaise, heard the lock. “I am looking forward to having dinner with you lot tomorrow night.” Potter turned to look at Blaise, “I get the feeling you do not like me, but I was hoping we could change that.”

“I do not know you that well, Po...Harry.” Blaise answered.

“We could change that.”

“We could,” Blaise said, shrugging his shoulders. “Do you have a suggestion?” He had no idea why he asked that question. He felt as if he was being pulled in by Potter and all they were doing was talking to each other.

Blaise watched as Potter looked him up and down with an appreciative eye. “I have plenty,” He purred. “But let's start with the friend’s route first and see where we can go from there.”

“Friends,” Blaise said skeptically.

“Yes, you know, go out for a drink or two. Talk and get to know each other.”

“And then what, after we have accomplished being friends,” Potter said to him.

Potter smiled devilishly, and Blaise found it sexy. “I will leave that part up to you. But if you want we could skip the drinks and friendship and head straight to where we know we both want it to end.”

_Is he trying to seduce me? Well, what an interesting development, I usually do the seducing. Playing hard to get will be a very new thing to do on my part._

“Would you like to come in for a drink, Zabini?” Potter asked cutting into his thoughts.

Baz smiled, “Please, call me, Baz as well. However, I must decline, Harry. I have to be up early in the morning. But I will take a rain check.”

“I will hold you to that,” Harry answered as he opened his door and stood at the threshold. They stood there staring at each other for a few minutes.

“Good night, Harry.”

“Good night, Baz,” Potter told him closing his apartment door.

Blaise opened his apartment door and stepped inside, _things have certainly gotten interesting._

****GR**GR**GR**GR****

Harry woke the next day and walked into his office, switching on his coffee machine and preparing his first cup of coffee before sitting down at his desk. He had a few emails to respond to and send out. He also had to search for a personal assistant. Last night after speaking with the producer, he realized how busy his life was about to become. He needed someone to keep organized and also to act in his best interests when he could not be there. He wanted someone he could trust not to stab him in the back.  He would prefer to have an assistant who knew about the existence of magic and the Wizarding world. He would hate to have to obliviate the person each time they left for the day. He smiled when a brilliant idea came to him.  Harry grabbed his coffee, taking a sip and hummed happily. He did not like cream or sugar in coffee. The bitter taste suited him just fine. He liked his coffee the same way he liked his men, tall, dark, handsome and hot as hell.

He placed his coffee mug down and got ready to work. Six hours later Harry’s stomach rumbled, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten except for drinking two pots of coffee. Saving his progress, he pushed away from his desk and got up walking out of his office closing the door. He walked over to his icebox and opened it up sighing at the emptiness looking back at him. _Shit, when was the last time I went grocery shopping,_ he wondered slamming the door shut. He called for his robe grabbing it and walked over to the floo stepping inside, throwing a little floo powder and called out his destination. Landing at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry found an empty table in the back. He sat down just as the server came over.

“What can I getcha, love?” She asked.

Harry didn’t care if she recognized him or not, so he did not bring up. He loved the fact that he can now go out in public and no one cared that he was Harry Potter. Unless he did something scandalous like picked his nose or something, then they would care, and it would be printed all over the Daily Prophet. Harry also didn’t need to look at the menu; he’s eaten here enough and knew it like the back of his hand. _No wonder I don’t have any food in my icebox. Maybe I should get a house elf? Maybe then I won’t need to worry about things like grocery shopping. Shit, being an adult is so fucking hard._

“Let me get the fish and chips, and a chilled butterbeer, thanks.” The server nodded and left him alone.

He was looking out the window when there was a gentle tap on his shoulder. Harry looked behind and was surprised to see, Narcissa Malfoy who was standing behind him with a pleasant smile on her face.

“Lady Malfoy,” Harry said as he got up taking the back of her hand and kissed it.

“Lord Potter, it’s nice to see you again.” She said with a giggle.

“You, as well, my Lady.” He straightened. “Would you like to join me or did you eat already?”

“Thank you, Lord Potter, I would love to join you.” She said and stood by the empty seat on the other side of him. Being a gentleman, Harry hurried over to her and pulled the chair out for her to sit. “Thank you,” she said, sitting down.

The server returned just as Harry was about to sit with his butterbeer and took Lady Malfoy’s order. Harry was surprised when she ordered the same thing with an extra order of chips.

“So, Lady Malfoy…”

“Please, I’ve told you to call me, Narcissa,” she said with a smile.

“I stand corrected,” Harry told her. “So, what bring you to the Leaky Cauldron?”

“If I told you it was boredom would you believe me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Harry answered.

“Well, there’s your answer.” The server dropped off Narcissa’s butterbeer.

“I’ve never taken you for someone who gets bored quickly,” Harry commented.

She giggled. “I’m not, but I somehow realized that my family has grown up. Draco has his career and his family. My best friends are married and spend most of their time traveling with their spouses. Even Blaise it seems doesn’t need me around. And since the war, Lucius has been busy with the Wizengamot and meetings.”

Harry listened to her and as she talked the idea that he had earlier in his office came back to him. “I find it hard to believe your family doesn’t need you. But you want something to keep you busy, have you thought about getting a job? If I heard, correctly, you were an amazing and skilled healer.”

“And, I still am.” She said with a sigh. “But I am burnt out from the war. Granted, I returned at the end of it all. But I would prefer to do something else. Something that would put a smile on my face. I’m not saying being a healer and saving lives doesn’t come with its own reward. But I want something different. Do you know what I mean?”

“I do actually. When I first learned about magic and attended Hogwarts, my dream was to be an Auror because that was what my dad and Sirius were and I wanted to continue the tradition.” Harry looked down the bottle in his hand fiddling with the wrapper. “But in the end,” he said with a sad smile, then looked up at Narcissa. “In the end, I wanted nothing to do with fighting or trying to figure out to survive I just wanted to live.”

Narcissa stared at him for a long minute before she picked up her butterbeer bottle and tilted it in his direction. “Here’s to wanting to be different.”

Harry smiled and picked up his bottle tapping it to hers. “Here’s to new friendships and beginnings.”

They nodded before taking a sip just as the server brought their meal, and they talked more while they ate. Harry and Narcissa sat at their table for a while talking and laughing for a bit, even after they were finished eating. Harry found that he loved spending time with Narcissa Malfoy. After a while, Harry paid for their meals, and they left the Leaky Cauldron together. While they walked there were a few people that gave them weird looks and others ignored them. Narcissa did not seem to mind the onlookers and neither did Harry. He or she had nothing to be worried about they were friends. They had just walked out of one of the Slug and Jiggers Apothecary when Harry went ahead and asked Narcissa the question that had been bugging him since their talk at lunch. It occurred to him that although he had intended to ask a squib to take the job, he wanted someone he could talk with and most importantly get along with. And Narcissa filled the role most assuredly.

“So I was thinking,” he said, looking at Narcissa. “I’m in need of an assistant.” She looked at him very confused which he knew was going to happen. “Would mind accompanying me to somewhere more private, there’s something I would like to explain to you.” She stared at him for a few minutes, and Harry could tell she was probably thinking he was going to lead her into a trap or something. “I give you my word, Lady Malfoy that you will not come to any harm.”

The words were meant as a vow, and she seemed to appreciate the words and relaxed her expression. She nodded and took Harry’s offered hand. The only safest place Harry could think of was Number Twelve; he also knew that Remus would give him the privacy that he needed to speak with Narcissa. They walked to an apparition point and away from prying eyes, and they went off together. They arrived at the door, and Harry felt the wards open to let him in. He did not need to knock because this time of day Remus would be in his study working on his next project and Tonks would be at work. Teddy was probably with Andromeda. He watched as Narcissa looked around the room when he opened the door.

“It’s changed so much since I was last here. It feels like a home and not a tomb.” She remarked.

“Yeah, I remodeled it as a thank you gift to Remus and Tonks.”

“A thank you gift?”

“That’s part of what I need to explain to you.” He walked her into the kitchen and put on the tea kettle. “Let me give Remus heads up that I brought a guest.”

“Are you sure Remus won’t mind that I’m here?” She asked. “After all it is their home.”

“No, not at all.” They both turned around to see Remus standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

“Hey Remy,” Harry greeted.

“Hey, little Cub,” Remus walked into the kitchen, and Harry met him halfway they hugged patting each other on their back before stepping apart. “You haven’t been eating. Coffee is not a meal, Cub,” Remus said cupping Harry’s cheek.

“I know, I know. I’m trying to do better,” Harry told him.

“Yeah, right,” Remus said not believing Harry one minute. Remus stepped away from Harry and greeted Narcissa. “Lady Malfoy, you are welcome, here anytime. I’m sure Nymphadora and Andromeda would love to see you.” He took the offered hand and kissed the back of it.

“Thank you, Mr. Lupin. And I see where Harry learned his charm.”

“Please, we do not stand on formalities, call me Remus.” He turned and raised an eyebrow in Harry’s direction. “You’ve been charming the Lady I see.”

“Then I extend the same courtesy, call me Narcissa.” Remus looked back at her. “And yes, it seems my granddaughter has taken a liking to him, as well as my daughter-in-law and friends.”

They smiled at each other, and Harry turned to Remus. “I learned from the best.”

“Yes, well Sirius, had his good points,” Remus said. They all laughed at the joke, and it eased any tension that tried to remain among them.

“Hey Rem, do you want some tea?” Harry asked.

“Sure, so what brings you both by?” He asked as he sat down.

Harry went about preparing the tray with condiments for three cups of teas. “I want to offer the job of my assistant. But I think I need to tell her everything before she accepts it's the right thing to do.”

“Do you want me to stay?” Remus asked. He did not miss the concern expression on Remus’ face.

“It’s up to you,” Harry answered. “You know everything already. If it weren't for you, Tonks, George, and Neville being there for me; I would still be lost.”

“Then, I will take my tea and leave. La...Narcissa it was a pleasure to see you again. And I mean it, don’t be a stranger. The door is always open for family.”

“Thank you, Remus, and I will try and not be a stranger,” Narcissa told him.

Remus made his tea and left the kitchen, leaving Harry and Narcissa alone. They sipped their tea in silence before Harry spoke. “After the war, I was so messed up, I went into a stage of depression…” Harry began. Narcissa gasped and touched his hands.

“Oh, Harry, the war was hard for all of us, but no one ever stopped to think about what you might have gone through.” She touched her stomach. “I lost something precious as well.”

Harry was able to read between the lines and his heart broke, he also felt closer to Narcissa. “I’m sorry for what you have lost, I wish there were a way I could give it back to you.” She nodded.

“It wasn’t your fault. Your life was in more danger than mine. You had to do the hardest thing that we could not. You had to kill the madman on your own. Something you should never have had to do at a young age. I was impressed with you then as I am now. Harry Potter, you are stronger than any wizard I know. And I owe you more than pleasantries and a simple friendship.”

“You owe me nothing,” Harry told her gently. “And I thank you for your caring words. And you’re right, it was difficult for all of us. Families have been torn apart, children without a home and mothers without their children. Some forced to watch their loved ones die. I had and still do sometimes when I’m reminded of certain things or people. Especially, Severus…”

“I heard you were with him in his final minutes,” Narcissa said squeezing his hand.

“I was, and he loved her even in his final moments,” Harry whispered.

“He was a good man, complicated, but he was a very good man. Lucius and I are grateful for what you did for him.”

Harry chuckled, but there was sadness in it. “I thought he hated me, you know. The entire time I knew him, I thought he hated me. And the entire time he was trying to protect me. Trying to teach me. But I couldn’t see it. I was so angry that he saw my father. But he knew exactly who I was. He knew my potential, and he never told me.”

“Believe it or not, he was the same way with, Draco.” Harry snorted, and Narcissa shook her head. “Believe me, there were times Draco would cry because he stirred a potion the wrong way or used the wrong ingredients. And Severus would discipline him. But that was his way, Severus only knew how to show he cared one way. And that was to be hard on you.”

“It was a senseless war, and we all suffered in some many ways. Lucius lost an eye for it. Although, I will say he looks rather dashing with the eye patch,” Harry said with a smile that made Narcissa giggle.

“I quite agree with you with that,” she said. They were silent for a few minutes both deep in thoughts. “So, tell me about this job,” Narcissa said, breaking the silence between them.

Harry smiled, he liked her focus which is something he needed. While he would sometimes get lost in his writing, he would forget that the real world existed and needed someone to pull him back into reality. He’s gone a full day without eating or sleeping because he would become so caught up in a plot or scene and too afraid the stop because he would lose the momentum.

“Let me start from the beginning,” Harry told her.

Narcissa took a sip of her tea and nodded.

“As I was saying, after the war…”

Harry spent the next hour detailing everything from what happened to him at the end of the war to his current position as a famed Muggle author. Narcissa got upset when he explained how his longtime friends abandoned him and that Neville and George stuck with him through everything. She railed when he told her that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned their backs on him. He told her how Remus, Tonks, and Andromeda held his hand through it. He told her about Ethan and Chris leaving out the details of them being his first. He explained to her how Chris encouraged to become the writer William Maxfield. Harry noticed her face got excited the more he talked about his job as a writer. He explained why he was in dire need of an assistant who could take care of the legwork for him while he focused on his writing. Chris was great at his job as his editor and agent, but Harry was not his only client. The more he talked about the qualifications, the brighter her eyes got.

“When can I start? Can I use a pseudonym, as well? Do you think…”

Harry chuckled, “Narcissa, don’t you want to hear more about the job?”

“Nope,” she got up and paced the kitchen as she spoke. “I think it’s a fantastic idea, this is what I need, and you sound as if you need someone like me. We are going to make a great team you and me,” she said excitedly. “I will need to learn how to use one of those computer things, but I know how to talk to people and make sure you are being cared for properly…”

Harry shook his head; there was nothing else for him to say other than, “You’re hired, Annalissa Black.” The name came easily to him.

She stopped mid pace, “Annalissa Black, I like it.”

“Now, let’s discuss your pay…” Harry began.

“Harry, dear, please don’t take this the wrong but, I don’t want or need you to pay me. I want to this because…” She paused for a few seconds. “Because for the first time in a long time besides starting a family, I am doing something that I know will bring me joy. Plus, I can mother you which is something I’ve secretly wanted to do.”

Harry threw his head back and laughed out loud, “You, my dear, Narcissa Malfoy are a treat, and it will be a pleasure to have you mother me.”

“Good, now let’s get to work.” She sat back down.

“I’m not trying to dissuade you or anything, but don’t you want to talk to your husband and your family about this,” Harry asked her.

“Nope, not particularly. My family is busy with their careers, and it’s about time I do my own thing. I love them dearly, but I need to do this, and frankly, I don’t need their approval. I will tell them when I’m ready.”

Harry stared at her for a few minutes before agreeing. She was a strong, independent woman, and Harry would be a fool not to have her on his side. And not only that he genuinely liked her.

“Okay, it’s a deal,” He said, extending his hand for a handshake in an agreement which she eagerly took. “I need to give you access to my apartment,” Harry told her. “And I need to set up a time for you to meet Chris.”

“That would be wonderful. Now, let’s go.” She said getting up and grabbing her cloak and putting it on.

Harry was confused for a second. “Umm...where are we going?”

“To get one of those computer things, I need to get started right away. Oh, and one of those small travel floo things.” In her excitement, Narcissa did not realize Harry was not following her. “Come along, Harry dear, we have so much to do,” she told him walking out the door.

_Travel floo things? Is she talking about a cell phone?_

“I take it she took the job?” Remus asked him the moment he stepped out of the kitchen.

“Yup,” he answered. “Do you still have those books I got you on computer basics?”

Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out the short stacks of books tied together handing them to Harry. “I figured you might be needing them back,” he said with a broad smile.

“Thanks,” Harry said, putting the books in the front pockets of his robes.

“Harry Potter, let’s go, young man!” Narcissa yelled.

Harry jumped, and Remus burst into laughter.

“Does she realize I’m her boss?” Harry asked, shaking his head walking to the door.

“I don’t think that matter’s,” Remus answered between laughs. “Wait until I tell this to Tonks and George.”

“Laugh it up now, old man, see who gets you that gourmet chocolate from Switzerland that you love so much,” Harry mumbled.

“Your threats don’t scare me,” Remus shot back. “Love you, cub.”

“Right back at ya, old man,” Harry told him as he closed the door to catch up to Narcissa standing at the apparition point tapping her feet.

 

****GR**GR**GR**GR****

Two months later, Harry could not believe how much his life had changed since hiring Narcissa or should he say she volunteered to work for him since she still refused to let him pay her. He knew she was a beautiful and an intelligent woman, but she still surprised him. The day he hired her was also the night he was supposed to have dinner with the Malfoy family. Narcissa thought that it was more important for her to learn the ins and outs of her new job and helped him come up with an excuse on why he could not attend. According to Narcissa, she went home that night, and after having dinner with her family, she stayed up all night reading all the books he had given her. She also bought all of his books and a few history books to help her understand Muggle culture.  

In a matter of days, she took to her job. She rearranged his office, his files. She set up his mailing list, and she organized all his fan mail. She even carved out a nice space for herself. His office was large enough to accommodate two or three desks. She even decorated his office with warm colors and calming color tones. She still had not completely grasped using a computer, but Harry was confident she would get it sooner than even Remus did when he was learning how to use a computer.  Narcissa also had a keen eye for details when it came to business as well.  And Harry realized he should have expected that. On one of his meetings with the American producer who wanted to turn his book series into a television series. Narcissa saw a discrepancy in his contract that even Harry’s Muggle solicitors missed. It was then he noticed that not only was she acting as his assistant, she also took the place of his manager. Some may say he’s too trusting, but he would be a fool to not trust Narcissa to act in his best interests.

Harry chuckled at Narcissa’s ability to multitask and more importantly kept him on track. She had a run of his home, and he wasn’t complaining. In two months his life was more organized than ever before. Yes, she mothered him, but that was small in comparison to the friendship that he gained from having her in his life. They talked about so many things. And like any mother, she nagged him about his love life. Harry told her that he was interested in someone, but they were playing hard to get, and it was only a matter of time before he had them where he wanted them. He left out the part that the person he wanted was Blaise. Narcissa was a part of his life and even got close to Chris and Ethan. Moreso Chris, since they had one person in common and that was Harry. He remembered how star struck Chris was meeting Narcissa for the first time, Harry spent the entire lunch chuckling behind the palms of his hand. But by the end, they had both ganged up on Harry, and it made him wonder if he made a mistake introducing them to each other.

Harry could also see the changes in Narcissa as well. Granted, he did not know her that much before because of the war. He remembered when he met her while he was at Hogwarts she never smiled. Now, whenever Harry saw her, she had a smile on her face that could light up a world of complete darkness. Maybe she was right when she told him that she needed this. Narcissa liked to take care of people, and she also filled a need in Harry’s life. He’s never had that motherly touch with the added bonus of a friend, and now he had both. Narcissa needed more than a title and a job. She wanted to do something that she could be proud of. Harry could tell she loved her family. But she wanted to be seen as more than Lady Malfoy, wife to Lucius Malfoy and Mother of Draco Malfoy. She wanted more for herself. And that was something and someone Harry admired.

Harry looked over at her desk and smiled when he saw her name and title on her desk. _Annalissa Black, Executive Assistant._ In two months the name Annalissa or Lissa is now connected to William Maxfield. Whenever they wanted, William to do something they now call his assistant. In the past, Harry has turned down guest appearances on talk shows and other places. But since Chris and Narcissa ganged up on him; he’s slowly coming out of that shell he built around himself. Harry turned back to his desk and focused on his work. He needed to look through the research Narcissa did for him. She highlighted parts that she thought he should take particular notice of. He was not only a best seller in the Muggle world, but also in the Wizarding community. Harry was not sure how she did it, or who she convinced. While walking past the bookstore on Diagon Alley, Harry saw copies of his books being sold. He knew instantly it had something to do with Narcissa.

When he asked her how, she got it done. And her answer was simple enough that he should have guessed. As Annalissa Black she was commanding and intelligent. As Narcissa Malfoy, she could convince a fly he was a bee. Meaning she simply asked the owner to sell Harry’s books with a smile and a suggestion. He only wished he didn’t have to do this book tour that Narcissa and Chris talked him into. In one of their lunches, Chris explained to Narcissa how reluctant Harry’s been to go on book tours and how eager his readers are to meet him. It was at that lunch that Narcissa took over and told Chris she would plan the book tour and to send her the information. Narcissa suggested that the tour should be short, maybe going to two countries. He would be gone for a total of two weeks traveling between France and Germany signing books and doing book readings. He pulled out the black-framed glasses, he wears when he is in his William Maxfield persona. Harry marvels at how at ease, he felt with the changes happening in his life.

_I have no idea what I would do without Narcissa. She really is a gem.  If only she knew I was lusting after her beloved nephew._

Harry could not stop thinking about Blaise and did not want to. There was something about the man that drew him in. Maybe it was his eyes, but one thing he knew was that Blaise had a dominating air that made his heart beat faster and his cock swelled. One day he was going to have Blaise and maybe, just maybe he would not let him go.

****GR**GR**GR**GR****

Lucius Malfoy stepped through the floo in his office and dusted off the soot off his shoulders. He was able to get off work early and rushed home to be with his wife. He was also bothered because he had not spent or had an afternoon with his wife for roughly two months. It was partly his fault, being in endless meetings and sessions with the Wizengamot. Lucius has never denied that he was a workaholic. But he would try and make time for his wife or, usually, whenever he got too caught up in his work Narcissa would pull him back and insist that they go away and spend some time together. Lucius walked up the stairs in search of his wife. Now, that they had their home to themselves, he wanted to make love to his wife in every room and on every surface possible. His cock grew hard as he thought about caressing and kissing her supple breasts and tasting her sweet desire. Hear her call out his name as she clawed at his skin to fuck her and never stop.

Lucius fell in love with Narcissa the moment he saw her when they were but pubescent teens. He championed for her hand in marriage and was rewarded with her love and friendship. She was not only his wife, but his best friend, who loved him despite his mistakes. Lucius could not see his life without Narcissa in it each day. She filled him with joy and love. His life, was wealthy because of her. He walked into the sitting room adjacent from the bedroom, he shared with his wife. He threw his cloak on the chair on the other side of the door and started undressing as he walked over to the bed. He stopped when he realized he hadn’t heard or seen Narcissa since he got home, which was unusual she would feel his presence when he got out of the floo.

“Tippy!” He yelled. Instantly the house elf popped in front of him. “Please inform Lady Malfoy that I’m home.”

Tippy grabbed her large droopy ears, “Lady, is not being home.”

“What?” Lucius asked a bit too harsh, and the poor elf started shaking. He would never harm an elf, even Dobby who got on his blasted nerves. “What do you mean she’s not home? Answer the damn question and stop the damn shaking, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Misses be leaving every day,” The elf squeaked.

“Every day? All day?” He nodded. “You may go, Tippy, thank you.” The elf popped out quickly leaving Malfoy to his thoughts. _What could Narcissa be up to?_

Before he could answer his own question, the floo in the sitting room flared.

“Narcissa, darling, are you home?” Angelica called out. He walked over to the fireplace to see Angelica’s face in the red-orange flames.

“No, Angelica, she isn’t,” Lucius answered. “I thought she would be with you and Sara.”

“Actually, we haven’t seen her in days. I was calling to invite her on a shopping trip.”

“That’s odd; the house elf said she leaves every morning,” Lucius told her, but his mind was running a mile a minute with possibilities. “Angelica, I need to check something. I will let Cissa know you called.”

“Thank you, Lucius. Have a good day, ta-ta.”

The call ended, and Lucius fixed his clothes. Taking a small dose of floo powder, he stepped into the fireplace and called out his destination of Draco’s office.  Both Blaise and Draco were in Draco’s office speaking to each other.

“Father, Uncle Luc,” they said together.

“Hello, boys,” he greeted back.

They got up and hugged him.

“What brings you by, I figured by now you would be knee deep in meetings?” Blaise asked.

“No, I canceled my meetings to spend the rest of the day with your aunt, Cissa.”

“Then what are you doing here?” Draco asked him.

“I came to see if you’ve spoken or seen her today?”

“No, I haven’t,” Draco answered.

“As a matter of fact, I haven’t seen her in a couple weeks. Between her, mother and Angelica I am never without groceries.” Blaise answered. “Come to think of it; she hasn’t tried to set me up on a blind date.”

Draco snorted and shook his head, “That’s because you’re seeing someone, already.”

“How do you figure that?” Blaise asked.

Lucius ignored the boys’ banter and focused on where his wife could be. Their lives were no longer in danger because of an impending war or an upstart Dark Lord. Some still hated the Malfoy name, but Lucius chalked that up to jealousy. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Draco’s office door slam shut.

“What the bloody hell is going on with you two?” He asked Draco whose face was red.

“I wish he would fu… uh...bed whoever it is that he’s chasing after, this time. I bet he or she is married.”

Lucius looked at the closed door and then back to Draco, “Am I missing something?

“Don’t worry about it. But honestly, Father, I haven’t seen Mother in a few days, hell weeks. Maybe she went to France for a few days. She’s done that before. Either way, I have to get back to work.”

Lucius nodded and stepped back into the fireplace, maybe he was worried about nothing. Narcissa had been known to do things and update him on what she’d been up to later. Maybe she took on a new project. Satisfied, Lucius went home to wait for his wife to return.

 

****GR**GR**GR**GR****

Blaise slammed his office door and thundered over to his desk plopping down in his office chair. How dare Draco imply that he was pining after someone when that was hardly the case.

 _Then why are you so upset?_ A snarky voice asked from the back of his mind. _Could it be that you want to see a certain sexy green eyed man who you can’t stop thinking about?_ The voice asked again, and Blaise wished the voice would shut the hell up.

Two months, that was the last time he had seen or heard from Potter. The man flirted with him and pulled him in with his little game, and now he left Blaise wondering if it was all a sick joke.

_Why the fuck can’t I stop thinking about him? It’s not like we fucked or anything.  We’ve had one fucking conversation!_

Frustrated Blaise got up and grabbed his cloak, he could not keep his mind on his job and needed to do something about his thoughts of Potter. “Cancel all of my appointments for the rest of the day.” He barked to his secretary as he stormed by her desk.

“Yes, sir,” she responded quickly.

Blaise did not wait for her to say anything else, he stepped on the lift leaving his office. He hated that he felt so out of sorts. Yes, he was attracted to Potter and maybe he always was. And there was one way to get over his attraction, and that is to find someone to fuck all night long. He got off the lift and walked to the apparition point thinking about the one place that Harry Potter would never be or dare enter. He landed in front of the door and when he knocked the sequence the door opened. He walked through the dark entryway, but that was to be expected.

“Welcome, Lord Antinous, what will be your pleasure this evening?” The unseen hostess asked. The S&M club opened up a little over a year ago. They catered to the fetish of their clientele, yet kept their identity a secret.

“I require Sasha’s services, for the day, and please have dinner sent to my room with a bottle of your finest house wine,” Blaise instructed.

“As you wish, Lord Antinous. Anything else?”

“Yes, have him to wash and stretch his arse using a plug. I want him to present himself to me on his hands and knees. Also, add the charges to my account,” Blaise told the hostess.

“As you wish, thank you for using _The House of Solace._ ”

The door on his right opened, and Blaise stepped through the door waiting for it to close. The room was big and the walls painted gray, the ceiling to floor windows had cream French drapes. The room was designed for romance to hide that it was a high priced brothel that catered to the wealthy. All the client’s identities remained a secret to everyone, even the Madam of the house. Patrons were given a magical signature when they entered.  Blaise walked over to the table and picked up the half-faced silver and black mask. He put it on and it fit his face. He tapped it adding a sticking charm.  Blaise took off his cloak and jacket, then undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it still tucked in his trousers. He walked over to the bar on the left side of the room and poured himself a glass of port. He took his first sip just as there was a knock at the door.

“Enter,” he instructed.

The door opened, and Sasha walked in with his head down, after closing the door, he went to his knees and folded his hands behind his back. “I am here at your request, my Lord.”

“You’re late!” Blaise barked and Sasha flinched.

“My apologies, my Lord. I won’t let it happen again.”

Blaise did not respond, he took another sip of his drink, then walked over to the chair sitting in front of the window. “Come to me,” he instructed. Sasha went to stand, but Blaise stopped him. “Crawl to me on your hands and knees.” Sasha nodded and did as he was instructed. Sasha sat between Blaise’s open legs waiting for more instructions. “Take me out and get me hard,” he whispered hoarsely. Sasha went to use his hands, and again Blaise stopped him. “Use your mouth.” Sasha leaned forward and Blaise could feel his hot breath even through his trousers. “Look at me,” Blaise told him. Sasha looked up and green eyes connected with green-hazel eyes and instantly Blaise was hard. There was a reason he requested Sasha. He might not have the same body built as the man of his fantasies, but his eyes were close enough for Blaise to use for one night.

****GR**GR**GR**GR****

Blaise got off the lift and walked to his apartment. He was tired and spent. For the last few hours, he fucked the hell out of Sasha until he was dry as a bone and Sasha could not move anymore. He’s never one to brag, but Blaise was well endowed and blessed with the artful skill of lovemaking. _I rewrote the book on the Kama Sutra, after all._ He was so caught up in his thoughts, he did not expect his neighbor's door to open.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay the night?”

Blaise looked up to see Potter standing with his door open talking to an older but handsome gentleman. _Why does he look familiar?_  The gentleman stepped to the side, and Blaise noticed that Potter was shirtless. The man had his arms around Potter in an intimate embrace.

“No, I need to get up early in the morning,” The gentleman answered running his hands through his already disheveled hair.

“If you’re sure,” Potter said. He looked over and saw Blaise standing there staring at them. “Zabini,” he said with a smile. “Ethan, I would like for you to meet an old school mate, well not, mate per se. This is Blaise Zabini.”

The man released Potter and stepped closer to Blaise, “Ethan Guber,” he said extending his hand.

“Blaise Zabini,” they shook hands, but for some reason, Blaise felt as if the other man was sizing him up. He could tell that the man was a squib, and he did not know if he should be ready for a fight or not.

They released hands, and Ethan turned to Harry, “I better be going, love. See you on Saturday.” He leaned in and kissed Potter on the lips a little too long for them to be _‘just’_ friends. _Their body language screamed, yeah, we fucked each other._ Blaise couldn’t decide if it was tonight or some other time. Which made him angry and jealous at the same time.

“Tell that sweet lover of yours not too be sore at me for keeping you out this late,” Potter said with a smile after they parted.

“Cook him one of your delicious meals, and I’m sure he will forgive you in an instant.”

_So he does more than just tempt men into his bed?_

“That’s a promise,” Potter answered as they both chuckled, then Ethan turned and nodded before walking down to the lift and getting on. Ethan turned, he smiled and winked at Potter before the doors closed.

Blaise turned to open the door to his apartment, “How have you been Zabini?” Potter asked stopping him.

“Good, and yourself?” Blaise asked as he turned around.

“I’ve been good,” he shrugged. “But things could be a whole lot better,” Potter finished with a smile.

“I guess your friend didn’t give you the satisfaction you needed?” Blaise asked. To his own ear, he sounded a bit pleased by that.

Potter stepped away from his apartment door and stepped into Blaise’s personal space. “I’ve been working straight for the past two weeks without so much as a break,” he reached up and fixed the collar on Blaise’s shirt. Blaise could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears at their closeness. “I think it’s time for me to have some fun, don’t you think, Zabini? And as for Ethan, we have a rule no partaking of each other unless his lover is around.” _I was right, they’ve fucked before._ Potter looked up at him. Their faces are close to each other; he could feel Potter’s breath on his chin.

“So now you're looking for someone else to pass the time until they are ready to share you, is that it?” Blaise asked. He knew he sounded a bit salty and insulted by the whole thing. _Fuck this was not supposed to happen._

“I think you’ve gotten the wrong impression of me, Zabini and I hope to change that,” Potter said to him.

“How do you intend on changing my mind on the type of person you are?” Blaise asked.

“You’re a smart man, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

Blaise stared into Potter’s eyes and realized that the color of Sasha’s eyes did not compare. The green in Potter’s eyes glowed and danced with mischief as if he knew a secret and was bursting to tell it.

“What game are you playing, Potter?”

“Why won’t you call me Harry? Who said I’m playing a game, Zabini?” Potter asked and licked his lips. They looked so moist and kissable, and Baz wanted to taste them so badly but held off. He would not bend to Potter’s will no matter how sexy he was standing in front of him shirtless.

“Why don’t you call me, Baz?” He asked Potter.

“I don’t think you want me to call you, Baz.”

Baz raised an eyebrow. “No?”

“No,” Potter answered as he got to his toes and lifted his arms wrapping them around Blaise’s neck. Baz’s hand stayed at his side he wanted to see what was about to happen. Potter leaned in close and their lips were about to touch, but instead of kissing him Potter’s face moved to his left cheek and then to his ear. “You want me to call you, Master or do you prefer I call you Daddy. I can see it in your eyes. You want to tame me and make me beg. And who knows maybe you will. But you will have to come to me first.”  Potter pulled on Blaise’s earlobe biting it before stepping back and walked over to his door. Blaise’s eyes followed Potter’s arse and looked up when he stopped. “I’ll be waiting when you’re ready,” he said then turned around. “Don’t take too long.” He winked then closed the door behind him.

Baz stood there for a few seconds before he let out the breath he had no idea he was holding. He reached down and adjusted his erection before stepping into his apartment closing the door.

_Fucking hell when did Potter become so damn seductive, and who the hell knew he was a Submissive?_

****GR**GR**GR**GR****

Narcissa stepped out of the floo at Malfoy Manor. She got home later than she wanted. She was so excited and could not wait to surprise Harry with what she had learned. After reading the books Harry gave her, Narcissa understood the basics of using a computer, but decided she needed to know more. As per the suggestion from Remus, she enrolled in a six-week computer basic class. Narcissa felt happy to be doing something productive other than being Lady Malfoy and planning dinner parties, no matter how much fun they can be. _Hmm...maybe Harry should think about having a party for his readers once they got back from their trip. I just need to convince Harry to have one. That man is stubborn and more like Lucius than I originally thought._ But he opened the door for her to explore other things in her life. Narcissa had even had tea with her sister Andromeda a few times since she started working with Harry. They cried and agreed that they should have never let their parents or the war pull them apart. She hated that she missed so much of what was happening with her sister.

“I see you’re home, Cissa.”

Narcissa was startled out of her thoughts. “Lucius, you surprised me,” she told him putting a hand on her chest. She stared at him and noticed the tense expression on his face. “Darling, what’s the matter?”

“Where have you been?” Lucius asked.

Narcissa walked closer to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck tilting her head upwards. “Why did you miss me?” She whispered, then pulled him into a kiss that would have melted the ice caps. Lucius’ arms circled around her waist pulling her body closer to his. They separated from their kiss, for the need to breathe, Lucius picked her up in one swift move causing her to burst out in laughter as he carried her upstairs to their bedroom and everything and everyone else forgotten. Later that night they were cuddled in bed, Narcissa’s head resting on her husband’s chest. They had just finished making love, and as always Lucius had been in top form, causing and doing things to her body that made her see stars and hear the angels sing.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Lucius said to her breaking the silence and interrupting their lovemaking afterglow.

“What question was that, my darling, Luc?”

“Where were you? I came home early a couple of days in the past two weeks to surprise you, and you were not here.”

“Really,” she raised her head resting her chin on the back of her hand to peer into Lucius’s face.

“Yes, actually,” he said. “Is there something I need to worry about?”

“No, I’ve just decided to take on a new project, something to keep me busy,” Narcissa explained.  “Speaking of which I will be leaving for a few days.”

“Are you going to tell me what you’re up?” Lucius asked.

Narcissa was quiet for a few seconds. “I love you, Luc and I have since the day we met. But for the past few years.” She stopped and sat up, letting the sheets, pool around her hips leaving her breasts uncovered.

“I love you, as well, Narcissa,” Lucius whispered. “But, I sense a but coming.”

“That’s because there is,” Lucius went to respond, but Narcissa stopped him. “But I need to stand on my own for a bit. I need to feel needed, not as your wife, or Draco’s mother or a grandmother, even.  Maybe I’m experiencing a midlife crisis.  But needed in a different way. But I don’t feel as if I’m spiralling out of my mind. I hope I explained that correctly?”

“Do you want to try and have another child?” Narcissa could hear the confusion in Lucius’ voice.

“No, my love,” she told him. “I am happy with our life as it is, Luc. But I need to find my own path in this new world, the way you, Draco and others have.”

Narcissa went to get up, but Lucius stopped her and pulled her on top of him. He carded his fingers through her hair stopping at the base of her neck. “You are my world, Narcissa Malfoy. My one and only true love. I will walk through fire just to see your beautiful smile. So whatever you need I will give it to you. Take whatever time you need. I will be here waiting for you. And then we will walk that path together.”

Narcissa touched the side of Lucius’ left cheek, “You are the sweetest man I have ever met. And I cannot imagine my life without you.”

“I feel the same way, my love.” Lucius pulled her face down to his and captured her lips in another passionate kiss. He rolled their bodies over putting her beneath him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her moist wet heat on his erection. Their lips separated but not from her body as he trails kisses from her neck to her succulent nipples.

“Oh, Lucius,” Narcissa moaned.

Her fingernails dug into the back of his head as his lips made love to her breasts. His left hand slowly moved between their bodies and parted her moist lips. He inserted a finger inside of her. She arched her back and moaned loudly. Lucius released her breasts trailing kisses down her body, stopping to lick her navel. His finger moved slowly in and out of her sparks flashed behind her eyes. Lucius licked from her belly button down, stopping between her parted legs. He placed gentle kisses on her pelvis before letting his tongue lead the way down stopping at her moist lips. Narcissa held her breath, letting it out in a long groan of pleasure when Lucius licked between her wet lips setting her world on fire.

 

****GR**GR**GR**GR****

Harry tapped his wand to his case shrinking it, then picking it up and putting it in his front trouser pocket. He was meeting Narcissa at the hotel. She had gone two days before to set things up for him. To Harry, it felt as if Narcissa was more than just his Personal Assistant, having added being his publicist and manager to her resume.  She was coming into her own doing things that he had not thought of. He was ready physically but mentally he was not sure. This was something new he was embarking on. Before he would let Chris handle all of the legwork, but he had to agree with Narcissa that he needed to get himself out there the more famous his books got. He stood in front of the mirror looking at his reflection. He was wearing his William Maxfield persona. Sandy blonde hair combed back with a neatly styled five o’clock shadow. His William persona resembled that of a smart, nerdish university professor. Harry believed it was his inner personality coming out whenever he is William Maxfield. Harry sighed, he was also wound tight, with tension. He had not had sex in a very long time and wondered if he should find someone to spend the night with once he got to the hotel.  He would have rather it be his next door neighbor. Harry shrugged his shoulders. Maybe Blaise was not as interested in him as he had thought.

 _Maybe, Blaise is attracted to older men or not men at all? No that’s not true I saw the way he looked at me._ _Did I come on too strong? Or maybe I wasn’t submissive enough?_  Harry tried not to question his actions with Blaise. He was becoming more confident in who he was. But his attraction to Baz sometimes clouded his judgment.   _Maybe he’s not a top but a bottom? I mean it’s not unheard of. There are strong masculine, buff guys who prefer to be the taker rather than the giver._

Harry sighed as he walked around his room doing a mental check making sure he did not forget anything. He grabbed his computer case off the bed putting the strap over his shoulder and walked out of his room and to the floo. His electronics were all protected in their titanium cases and will not be affected by magic. He stepped into the fireplace and called out for his destination, leaving just as there was a knock at his door.  Harry came out on the other side of the floo at the hotel that he and Narcissa will be staying. She was wearing her Annalisa disguise. Hunter green wire-rimmed glasses and her ombre blonde, and brunette hair pulled back into a tight french twist. The hairstyle and glasses made her look younger, along with what she was wearing. A black high-waisted pencil skirt and a red sleeveless top.

“You’re late,” she said in greeting.

“Hello to you, Annalissa.  And no I'm not late I'm right on time.” Harry said walking over to her giving her air kisses on both cheeks.

“Yes you are,” she told him looked own at the pad in her arms. “I scheduled you for a lunch meeting with three members of your fan club and then a reading at the bookstore followed by dinner with the producers and the directors from the United States...”

“Wait did you schedule me for any fun, let alone time to go to the bathroom?”

“Fun, fun…” she said looking at her pad. “Nope, no time for fun, but you have a three-minute window for a quick bathroom break.” Narcissa smiled when she looked up at him.

“You’re a damn slave driver, you know that, woman.”

“That’s why you pay me the big bucks, love,” she took his arm as they walked towards the door out of the hotel.

“I don’t pay you, remember, you refuse to let me.”

“Yes, well we can renegotiate when we get back home, now let's get going, things to do and people to see.”

“Yes boss, coming boss…”

Later that night, Harry fell face first on the hotel couch and groaned. He'd never smiled more or nodded his head more than he did today. His fingers were cramped from signing his name in so many books today. He was tired and sore from being polite and he had to do this for the next three weeks. He never knew Narcissa was such a taskmaster. Wherever she led him, he followed without complaint. Harry rolled over onto his back and sighed. Maybe, he was exaggerating it wasn’t all that bad. He got to see the kind of people read his books and enjoyed hearing what his story did for them.

On more than one occasion a reader suggested that it was time for the main character to get a love interest. He smiled each time they suggested it. _Won't they he surprised with the next novel to the series?_ Forcing himself up off the couch, Harry walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of whiskey. Taking a large gulp as he walked over to the bed and started undressing. He thought he would have had time to go out and maybe find someone to comfort him for the night, but he was bone tired. All he wanted to do was to shower and have a good night, sleep. No doubt, Narcissa would be here bright and early to drag him around from one appointment to the next.

_Might as well get the thought out of my head now, I barely had time to go to the bathroom. Getting laid will be much harder._

 

****GR**GR**GR**GR****

 

“Hey, do you mind having dinner with Father tonight?”

Blaise looked up from the document he was reading to see Draco was standing at the entrance of his office. “Why? What’s going on?”

“He’s been lonely since Mother left,” Draco walked further into his office and leaned on the chair in front of Blaise’s desk.

“Aunt Cissa is gone?” Blaise has been so busy trying to put a certain green eyed man out of his mind that he had purposely buried himself in his work. _Why the fuck did I knock on his door? I should have known he was playing with my emotions. Well, not again._ “Is everything alright with Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius?”

“According to Father, everything is fine. Mother simply needs time; time from what I don’t know. So now, he sits at home waiting for her to come back.”

“How long has she been gone? Does he even know where she went or with whom?” Blaise got up from his desk and walked in front of it. He stood in front of Draco with his arms crossed over his chest waiting for his best friend to answer.

“About two weeks now, and no, she wouldn’t give him any details. But Blaise, you should see him. He’s lonely, and it’s just pathetic, Baz, really. I’m very worried there might be more going on that he’s not telling me. You saw how he was the last time he came here.” Draco sighed shaking his head. Blaise could tell that Draco was worried about his father. He also knew there were times Draco would let his imagination get the better of him coming up with scenarios that are not there.

“You are seriously not thinking that your mother, my aunt is having an affair?

“I don’t know what to think, Baz,” Draco told him. “I know Father is not himself, lately.”

“Fine,” Blaise sighed and leaned his hips on the edge of his desk. “What time should I be there?”

Draco smiled and stood up, “I say around six thirty. Daphne and I really appreciate it with the kids spending the night at her parents it will give us some time alone.”

“Wait a minute, you and Daphne won’t be there? What the fuck, Draco? You could have said that before you asked me.”

“I’m sorry, man. But if I lead with that you would have said no.”

“Damn right I would have!”

“Please, Baz, you have to do this for me. It’s not like you had plans tonight.” Draco winced, he must have seen the look on Blaise’s face. “Shit, I didn’t mean it that way. But you have to admit you’ve been spending your night’s buried in work to avoid going home or are you trying to avoid the person you were seeing?”

Blaise knew he had no argument to what Draco just said. “Whatever, get the hell out of my office.” He turned to walk back to his chair then stopped. “And Draco, add this one to the list of the many things you owe me.”

Blaise did not need to turn around to see the broad smile on Draco’s face, but he heard it in his tone. “Of course.”

“Bastard,” Blaise said, turning his head to look at Draco’s retreating back if his friend heard him he did not show signs of it.

Blaise stepped out of the floo at Malfoy Manor, he was a few minutes late for dinner and hoped his uncle would understand. He took off his cloak as he walked through the halls to the family dining hall where his uncle should be waiting for him. Blaise stopped when he walked into the room and did not see his uncle sitting at the table waiting for him. As a matter of fact, the Manor was quiet, too quiet in his opinion. Blaise was about to call for a house elf when he heard a feminine laughter coming from down the hall.

_Could Draco be right and Uncle Lucius is cheating on Aunt Cissa?_

Blaise did not want to believe it; he quietly crept down the hall following the laughter. He stopped just outside the door and wondered if he was ready to see that his uncle was in fact cheating on his wife. _It will break Draco’s heart._ Pulling on his courage. Blaise peeked through the cracked door and gasped in surprise at what he saw, but knew he will never be able to erase it from his mind. On the far side of the library was his Uncle Lucius on his knees. His Aunt Narcissa naked and pushed up against the wall, her legs resting on his muscular shoulders, crossed at her ankles, with Lucius kneeling between her legs. She was moaning and her back arched. Blaise backed away closing his eyes because he did not want to see anymore. His back hit the wall, and he sagged against it and exhaled slowly and quietly, not wanting his uncle and aunt to know that he saw them.

_Well, I found out two things today. One, my uncle is not cheating and two I never want to see that again. Scarred for fucking life. Draco fucking owes me._

Getting his bearings. Blaise opened his eyes and dared not look through the crack of the door and walked or rather ran the hell out of Malfoy Manor vowing to kick Draco’s arse to a bloody pulp. Knowing that your parents were sexually active was one thing, but to witness it was another. _Merlin, I’m going to kill the bastard!_

****GR**GR**GR**GR****

Harry couldn’t take it anymore if he smiled one more time, he was going to scream. Or was groped and pinched on his arse by another horny woman he was going to scream bloody murder. He needed to get away even if it was for a minute. Harry thought that after Narcissa left, he would have some time to himself, but what she neglected to tell him was Chris was going to be her stand in for the last week of this book tour.

“Harry smile, you’re scaring the masses,” Chris whispered to him.

“I don’t wanna,” Harry pouted and did not care how he looked. He was tired, and his arse was sore and not in a good way. He looked at the line of women standing impatiently behind the closed door of the store waiting for him to sign their books.

“What if I told you that this is the last stop and we go home tonight, will that make you at least smile for me,” Chris told him.

Harry snapped his head to the side and looked at Chris,  “Don’t lie to me, Christopher.”

“Hmm...using my full name, you must be angry.”

“You’re damn right I’m angry,” he said to his best friend.  “You and Narcissa kept this part from me, and I’m starting to regret introducing you two to each other.” Harry leaned against the wall behind him and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m not lying I promise. Look, it’s partly your fault as well.”

“How do you figure that?”

“It’s not my fault you’re a brilliant writer. And we originally only planned for two weeks and the third week you would be free to do whatever you wanted. But word spread and well you know,” Chris said with a shrug.

“Trying to get on my good side is not working,” Harry told him, but even to his ears, he did not sound convinced or upset.

“What if I promise…”

“Stop,” Harry said, holding up his hand in front of Chris’ face. “I love you; I really do. But don’t make promises I know you’re going to break. You love this stuff.”

Chris sighed and nodded., “You’re right I do. Love, I have never lied to you. You are a wonderful writer and Cissa, and I want to see you succeed. This is your way to give back to your readers for their support. And think about this. This is just a small amount of your fans. Your books are translated in fifty different languages so far. We’ve only just scratched the surface, Harry. You’re about to become more famous as William Maxfield than you ever were as Harry Potter. And look at it this way, no Dark Lord to kill just an annoying character.”

“But I don’t want to be famous,” Harry whined.

“Suck it up buttercup, you already are. Cissa and I are simply waiting for you to realize it.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Harry pouted more. “And don’t think I don’t know that you and Narcissa are not planning something else behind my back.”

Chris did not say anything, and his silence was all the answer that Harry needed. “Why the hell did I agree to do this whole thing in the first place,” Harry grumbled.

“Because I’m very persuasive and as much as you hate to admit it, I have you wrapped around my little finger,” Chris finished with a wink and a smile.

“Shut up,” Harry told him, and Chris giggled.

“You know what your problem is, don’t you?” Chris asked him.

“Please, enlighten me on what is my problem.” He stared at his friend already knowing what he was thinking.

“You need to get laid,” Chris told him.

“I was working on that before you and Narcissa dragged me out on this,” he pointed towards the door.

“Oh, do tell,” Chris said, eager to hear about Harry’s love life. “Is it that hunk of sexy chocolate that gave Ethan the stink eye the other night?”

“Mr. Maxfield!” The store manager called his name giving Harry the opportune time to make his escape.

“Look at that; it seems I’m being called.” Harry smiled at Chris and walked away from his best friend.

“Hey, get back here. We’re not done talking about this!” Chris called out.

“Work to do, Christopher,” Harry said with a chuckle. _Serve the bastard right. I think I will let him stew for a few days._

****GR**GR**GR**GR****

Harry rolled over and snuggled deeper into his blankets. It felt so good to be home. Chris kept his promise about it being the last book signing, but what he neglected to tell Harry was that he was going to be there all day. He had to smile so much over the past week that he ended up getting a temporary twitch on the right side of his face. He pulled the covers over his head and hoped to go back to sleep when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

“Go away, Narcissa, I’m mad at you!” He shouted.

“Oh, Harry, don’t be mad,” He pulled back the covers and there she was standing beside his bed. “It was for your own good. And now that you’re back, it’s time to plan for the party.

“Party? What party?” He asked, sitting up.

She walked over to his windows and pulled back the drapes. “It’s not really a party, more like a business dinner party. Chris has given me a list of all the influential Muggles who should attend.”

Harry flopped back down on his bed and pulled the covers over his head. “I’m not moving from this spot for the next month. And you can’t make me!” His voice sounded muffled by the covers, but he did not care. He was putting his foot down.

“Well, then I guess you don’t want to hear about the award that you were a recipient for, while you were away. Maybe I should just throw away the letter altogether.”

Harry pushed the covers back and looked up at Narcissa, who was again standing by his bed with an envelope in her hand tapping her chin with it.

“What award?” She handed him the envelope and Harry rushed to open it and quickly scanned the words. He got excited the more he read. “Oh Merlin, Cissa do you know what this is? What it means?” He asked, looking up at her with excitement.

“Of course I do,” She told him then sat down beside him. “Congratulations!” She said hugging him.

He hugged her back, then pulled back scanning the letter again, “This is the highest honor, I can’t believe she reads my books! It’s the equivalent of getting the Order of Merlin.”

She nodded, “It is. And of course she does, don’t be daft.”

“Is it bad that I wish I was getting as Harry Potter and not William Maxfield?”

“No, it’s a reasonable hope. Harry keep this in mind. William Maxfield is just a name and nothing else. You are Harry Potter, and it was you who wrote those beautifully written books.”

Harry smiled, “Thanks, Cissa.”

“You’re welcome, Harry. Now about this party.” She said getting off the bed.

Harry groaned and flopped back down on the bed and buried himself back in the covers listening as Narcissa droned on and on about the party.

Later that day, Harry was in his office going over a few things for his next project. He looked up when he heard the tapping on his window. Getting up from his desk, he opened the window letting the eagle in. The bird flew in and dropped the letter on his desk before flying to the dish of treats and back out the window. Harry picked up the envelope after closing the window. It was from Gringotts. He had already received his quarterly statements from his bank manager. In his last report, his savings and investments were doing great. The orphanages that he opened were also doing great, and more children are being adopted. He had also opened a magical kindergarten that was being run by Dean and Seamus along with their spouses and Dean’s mother, Mary. Harry opened the letter. He flipped it over to see who it was from and saw Bill’s name at the bottom. He moved back to the top of the letter.

Harry ,

 _I know I am the last person that you would want to hear from. But, this was the only way that I could get you to come to see me. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mother are contesting the validity of your right to the Black fortune and title. Father, on the other hand, has decided to stay out of it, but he has not convinced them to not go through with this ridiculous plans. They have demanded reparations from you and that you relinquish your holdings to Black Manor and the Black estate_ _._

Harry did not finish reading the letter. He started shaking his head. _How could they do this to me? What the fuck have I ever done to them._ He needed legal help, and there was only one person that could help him right now. He walked out of his office and the front door over to Blaise’s apartment. He was livid and hurt at the same time.

_How dare those charlatans try to claim something that was not theirs in the first place._

Harry banged on Blaise’s door. When no one answered, he stomped back to his apartment and began to pace his living room. He was so angry and hurt. Why must the Weasleys continue to hurt him? He left them alone. There were numerous times he could have hurt them by taking away their livelihood for the many things they did to him. Ron and Ginny, who used his name to get their jobs. Hermione tried to convince him sign his name, declaring her his proxy. And Mrs. Weasley, who tried to force Ginny to marry him for his money, even after she cheated on him. Harry sat down on his couch, the letter fell from his hands. His head fell into the palms of his hands. He started crying. He was tired of being heartbroken, especially by people who once claimed to be his friend. Harry did not care about the Black title. But because it once belonged to his godfather, the man he saw as his father, Harry refused to give it up. He was going to fight it. But first, he needed to let go of the hurt.

“Are you okay? Harry snapped his head up, and through tear filled eyes, he saw Blaise standing at his door. Before thinking about what he was doing Harry got up from the sofa and practically threw himself into Blaise’s arms who caught him quickly letting more of his tears fall.

 ********GR**GR**GR**GR****

Blaise had no idea what was going on. He had decided to take the rest of the day off considering that he’d been working late for the past couple of weeks. He had planned to work out and maybe go out to a club later. What he didn’t expect was to walk up to his apartment door and hear crying coming out of his next-door neighbor's open door. He was shocked when Potter flew into his arms and began to cry. Blaise had no idea what was going on, but he could not deny that he liked the feeling of having Potter in his arms.  In one swift move, Blaise picked Potter in his arms. He kicked the door closed and carried Potter over to the couch and sat down with the man still in his arms sitting him on his lap.

“It’s going to be okay,” Blaise told him, even though he had no idea what the matter was.

“Why can’t they leave me alone?” Potter whispered he had stopped crying.

“What happened?” Blaise whispered.

Instead of answering Potter handed him the paper that was on the couch. Blaise took it and started to read. As he read, he felt his blood starting to boil. He had no clue what happened to fracture the relationship between the Weasley and Granger, but to propose such a claim as Lordship rights and titles was punishable by death in the Magical community.

“What am I going to do?” Potter went to get up, and Blaise stopped him. It might be the wrong time, but he enjoyed having Potter sit on his lap.

“What do you want to do?” Blaise asked as he used his thumb to lift Potter’s tear-streaked face to his. Potter raised his eyes and met his gaze. He saw so much hurt and pain evident in his jeweled green eyes. Tears slipped down the sides of his face, and Blaise let them fall.

“I want them to pay. I’m tired of hurting.” Harry whispered and closed his eyes and buried his face in Blaise’s chest. “I used to think that if I leave them alone, they would do the same. I’ve moved on with my life, but they, want to live in the past and continue to dig the knife deeper into my back.” He looked up at Blaise, and this time there was something different looking back at him. It was the same strength and determination he had seen before when they attended Hogwarts. “I was crippled once, and I will not let it happen to me again,” Potter said to him and it made Blaise wonder what the hell he meant by that. “I need you to help me. I went to look for you but…”

“I just got home,” Blaise said, cutting him off. Potter rested his head back on Blaise’s chest, they were silent for a bit. Blaise wrapped his arms around Potter, who did not seem as if he wanted to move. The sun was going down, and the room was getting dark. “It could get messy.” Blaise finally said, breaking the silence between them.

“As long as I win, and keep what rightfully belongs to me, I don’t care how messy it gets,” Potter said, looking up at him. "I will not let them take any more from me than they already have."

 

They stared at each other, with the sun setting he was able to appreciate how beautiful Potter was. Potter raised a hand and gently touched the side of his left cheek. Blaise could feel his head slowly moving downwards. Their breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the entire apartment. Their lips were inches away from each other. He looked up quickly and saw that Potter was staring at his mouth. Potter looked up and their eyes connected for a brief second before Potter’s eyes widened in shock. He hurriedly got off Blaise’s lap almost falling to the floor.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he said, dashing at his wet cheeks standing in front of Blaise. “I’m so sorry. Fuck, I didn’t mean for that to happen…”

“So are you telling me that you don’t want to kiss me?” Blaise remained seated.

“No, that’s not what I mean…” Potter said, trying to explain himself.

Blaise enjoyed seeing this flustered Potter. Maybe there was still some of that shy boy still buried deep inside Potter and only revealed itself when Harry was unsure of what he was doing. But Blaise did not care. He liked the shy, unsure Harry Potter as well as the confident, charming man who brought out his protective and dominant sides. He needed to touch and kiss Harry before he lost his nerve and his mind. He had denied his attraction long enough, and he needed to see how far things will go. No matter how many times he fucked Sasha he still could not get Harry out of his mind. Blaise reached forward and pulled Harry to him. He put his hand on Blaise’s chest, putting some distance between them trying to get up. But Blaise put a hand on his hip, stopping him. The way he was sitting Harry's legs were now on both sides of, Blaise and their crotches rubbing against each other. Blaise cupped the back of Harry’s neck with his other hand.

“Do me a favor?” He whispered.

“What’s  that?”

“Shut up and let me fucking kiss you.”

Blaise did not give him a chance to respond. He pulled Harry’s face closer to his and smashed their lips together. The first small taste caused Blaise to moan loud. Harry circled his arms around Blaise’s neck deepening their kiss. He was hooked on Harry’s taste and sweet scent. _Fuck, he tastes like he belongs to me._ From the second their lips touched, Blaise realized he would want more, no need more of Harry and would never be able to get him out of his system.

TCB!!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays or any holiday you celebrate this time of year :) Have fun be safe!! Thank you all for your patience and for your reviews. Please check out my SLASH website (I'm still working on it but leave a comment or two) http://www.giareavesslashworld.com/ or email: GiovannaReaves@gmail.com


	3. Minnaar

**Chapter Three**

Harry groaned and arched his back craning his head to the side as Blaise peppered kisses from his lip then down to his neck. Just a few minutes earlier, his world felt as if it was turning upside down, and one touch from Blaise and everything seemed to calm inside of him. Harry guessed that Blaise would be a good kisser. His mind was going hazy just feeling the soft plush lips against his. He loved the way Blaise felt, and the man’s scent was driving him so fucking crazy. He wanted to lay bare giving himself to Blaise without feeling any inhibition. He’d already forgotten why or what was bothering him the second Blaise lips touched him.

Blaise kissed his way back to Harry's mouth, pulling him into a kiss that made his toes curl. Their passionate kiss lasted a while, and Harry abruptly stopped when his brain reminded him that something wasn’t right. From all his research on lawyers and clients, they shouldn’t get involved. It was against some ethical code that solicitors took agreeing to never get involved with their clients.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” he said, voicing his thoughts to Blaise as he got up. This time he was mindful of where he stepped, embarrassing himself for the second time was not a good thing.

“Why?” Blaise asked, reaching out for him, but Harry held onto his hand, stopping him by grabbing onto his wrist.

“This me and you,” Harry answered. “Well, not yet anyway?”

“What do you mean by that?” Blaise got his hands loose and grabbed onto Harry pulling him down on top of him before he could get away, again.

Harry gave in; it wasn’t as if he didn’t want to be in the other man’s arms. He loved being there. He buried his face in Blaise’s muscled chest. Being around Blaise made him feel so different he couldn’t explain it with the right words not even to himself. From the first time, they bumped into each other; Harry wanted to drop to his knees and worship the other man. He wasn’t joking when he called Blaise, Master. The words rolled off his tongue perfectly and fit Blaise’s dominant stature. He knew the wanted Blaise to be his. There was something about the other man that called to him. In just a few short moments Blaise had made him feel special.

“Hey, look at me,” Blaise said, putting a finger under his chin lifting his face. “Why shouldn’t I kiss you or anything else when I know you want it as much as I do?”

“Because you’re my lawyer now and…” Blaise silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

“I haven’t taken the job yet.”

“But I thought…” Blaise quieted him again.

“Minnaar, stop worrying, I know what you’re thinking, and it doesn’t work that way in the wizarding world. My affection for you will not hinder or affect my job as your lawyer. From now on it’s my job to take care of you.”

Harry didn’t hear anything else but the word _Minnaar._ “What does that mean?” Harry whispered.

“What?” Blaise asked.

“Mi…”

“Minnaar?” Blaise finished for him, and Harry nodded. “It means lover.”

“You think I’m your lover?” Harry asked in surprise.

Blaise smiled, “Don’t you want to be?” Harry was about to answer, but Blaise stopped him again. “I want you to be careful how you answer Harry. I need you to understand a couple of things. I’m demanding, selfish, and a jealous man. If you’ve already guessed it, I’m a dominant. I don’t play at being a Dominant, Harry; I am one. I live entirely in the lifestyle where I need to be in control at all times. But I will admit you’ve made small cracks in the armor I thought I’d built up.”

Harry knew what Blaise was saying to him. He’d done his research and have trained at being both a submissive and a dominant for one of his novels. He became so attracted to the lifestyle that he visited clubs in the Muggle world before investing in _The House of Solace_ where could act out his fantasies, and no one knew who he was.

It’s been awhile since he visited the club, but Harry remembered his training. He also remembered that for a little while he felt safe in the arms of the Dominants who played with him. He found that he preferred the role of being in the submissive position. But he’d never fully lived as a twenty-four seven submissive to a dominant. With his mind made up on what he wanted. Harry bowed his head slid to the floor going to his knees. He heard Blaise gasped, but he didn’t look up. It would be disrespectful to his Dom to look the man in his eyes without his permission. He relaxed his shoulders and folded his hands behind his back.

“I’m yours, Master, do with me as you will.”

The silence in the room besides their breathing bounced off the walls in his large living room feel smaller.

“Are you sure about this?” Blaise whispered. “Do you know what you’re doing or saying? Do you want time to think about this?”

“I…”

“Look at me,” Blaise said gently.

Harry raised his head and stared into Blaise’s beautiful eyes. “I’m sure.”

They stared into each other eyes for a few long minutes, and Harry thought Blaise was going to start laughing and tell him it’s some trick or a prank to get back at him for being a prat in school. But Blaise surprised him by leaning in and kiss him gently on his lips before standing up. His hands stayed on Harry as he moved behind him.

“Stay there until I return,” he commanded, and then he was gone before Harry could ask any questions.

He knew Blaise wasn’t going very far because he heard his apartment door opened but did not close. Harry stayed kneeled in his position thinking what Blaise could be doing. Before he was consumed by his thoughts, Blaise’s apartment door opened slammed closed. He gently touched Harry on the shoulder letting him know he was back. Blaise sat back down, and Harry saw a box in his hand and couldn’t help but wonder what was inside.

“Come sit beside me,” Blaise commanded.

Harry did what he was told without question. He couldn’t take his eyes off the box, and it intrigued him. He looked up at Blaise when the man chuckled.

“I take it you want to know what’s in the box?” He asked.

“Yes,” Harry answered without thinking.

“All in good time, my pet,” Blaise told him. “Before we get to what’s inside the box there are a few things we need to clear-up.”

“Such as?” Harry asked with total interest.

“We’ve changed a lot since Hogwarts and the war. We won’t get to know everything about each other in one night, but I want us to start somewhere.” He said then placed the box on the table.

Harry was thinking about what he went through after the war, and he wasn’t ready to tell Blaise about how weak he was mentally. He didn’t want Blaise to reject him or look at him with pity. Harry wanted to remain the strong, smart lipped man that he was now. “I can’t tell you everything,” he said quickly.

“I don’t want you to. Like I said I want us to take our time getting to know each other.” He turned Harry’s face to his. “But I want us to be open and honest with each other. No secrets, pet, that’s your first order.” Harry nodded. “And the other is, I don’t want you to change.” Harry was confused by that; the confusion must have shown on his face because Blaise chuckled. “You want me to explain?” He nodded again. “I’ve been in the S&M scene for a very long time. I’ve seen Dom’s change Sub to fit them. The one I’ve seen the most is a submissive that used to be feisty and outspoken becomes as docile as a cat. And that’s fine for them. But I want you to remain the man I was attracted to. We will learn each other’s likes and dislikes over time. There will be times you will be punished, but I will never hit you out of anger.”

“Okay,” Harry said.

“Don’t agree so quickly,” Blaise said chuckling. He stood and shrugged off his outer robe throwing it on the back of the sofa before sitting back down. Harry's stomach growled loudly reminding him that yet again, he’d forgotten to eat. Sometimes he gets so caught up in his work time would slip by before he realized it. Blaise chuckled, and Harry hid his face in embarrassment. “I take it you skipped dinner?”

“Yeah,” Harry answered sheepishly.

“Well, I think it’s great,” Blaise said.

“Great that I skipped dinner?”

“No, that part isn’t great, you should never skip a meal,” Blaise answered. “But having a meal together will give us the chance to talk. If I remembered clearly, someone mentioned you’re a great cook.”

“Is this your way of asking me to cook for you, Ma...” Harry tried to ask but stuttered over the word master not sure if that’s what Blaise wanted to be called. Some Dom’s want to be called Sir, Master, Papa, Patron, or Dominus.

“Yes, I would love to have you cook for me from now on,” he answered then paused. “And I want you to call me Dominus until your training is complete. I might change it and I might not.”

“Yes, Dominus,” Harry said with a smile. “What would you like to have for dinner?”

“Why don’t you wow me with your skills,” Blaise answered. “And while you’re cooking, we can talk about your case and a few other things.”

“Do we have to?” Harry whined.

“Yes, pet, we need to get business out of the way before we can move onto pleasure,” Blaise said moving in to peck him on the lips. Harry wanted their kiss to go on a bit longer, but his stomach growled again cutting into his pleasurable moment. “Let’s get you fed,” Blaise whispered against his lips.

They got up holding hands as they walked to the kitchen. Blaise went to sit on one of the chairs at the breakfast bar. Harry walked over to the icebox and surveyed what he had handy. Harry remembered the other day Narcissa sent one of her house-elf shopping and restocked his supplies. Seeing a few items that could work perfectly for two, he pulled them out stacking them in his arms. Walking over to the counter Harry placed them down, then going over to the sink and washed his hands. After drying them, he got his apron the one Ethan got him that said ‘ _I’m the Chef so Lick My’_ with an arrow pointing down to his crotch. He turned around, and Blaise raised an eyebrow.

“Courtesy of my friend, Ethan,” Harry said in explanation.

“I've heard you say that name before. I take it he's someone special?”

Harry nodded, “He's my best friend,” he would have added more, but he doesn't think Blaise is ready to hear them. “I value the friendship I have with Ethan and his husband, Chris.”

“How long have you known them?”

Harry stopped preparing the stakes and thought about the question seriously. Chris and Ethan have been in his life for so long it seemed as if it's been since childhood and not a mere three or four years.

“That long?” Blaise asked, breaking into his thoughts.

Harry smiled, “We’ve been friends for quite some time. It made me think because no one has ever asked me that question before.” He went back to prepping the stakes adding salt and pepper to both sides. Leaving the steaks to marinate for a bit before he started on the potatoes, cutting them expertly into perfectly sure cubes.

“Are you secretly working as a chef?”

Harry snorted, “Hardly, I just love to cook it eases my mind when I'm troubled about something dealing with work.”

“Speaking of work,” Blaise added. “What is it that you do? In all our years at Hogwarts, everyone suspected you'd be an Auror by now if not the head Auror.”

“That was what everybody else wanted me to do,” Harry said with venom. “I’m sure you’ve read about my life from all the books that were written without my permission, I might add.”  He was trying to evade answering the question about his career if their relationship continues Harry will have to tell Blaise about his other secret that included Narcissa.

“I’ve seen them, but I’ve never bought one. I know what it's like to have others write false information about you. I’d rather you tell me yourself when you’re ready.”

Harry stopped peeling the carrots and looked up at Blaise. “I’ve thought about suing them taking everything they own. But then I remembered the friends we used to be, and like a fool I let it go, and now they want to come after me all because of their greed. Sirius left everything to me because he knew I would do the right thing by making sure that Remus…” Harry was getting angry, and his voice was getting louder with every word he spoke. “Sirius was more than just my godfather, he was my fucking father, and now they want to take it away from me! I’m not going to let them have what’s rightfully mine, Blaise. I’m going to fight them with everything I have. I’m done being their fucking punching bag.”

***GR*BZ*HP***

Blaise stared at Harry and saw the fire blazing in his eyes. There was no mistaking the fire that drew him to the man. Blaise needed to reward him, he got up and leaned over and kissed the shocked man on his lips then pulled back, staring into Harry's eyes now burning with a different type of fire. Blaise went to lean in and kissed him again when Harry stopped him.

“I need to prepare our dinner, and I won't be able to do that if you keep kissing me.”

“Maybe I want you to do both,” Blaise said, leaning in and kissed him one more time before sitting back down. Harry blushed, and Blaise found that he was enjoying seeing this side of Harry. “So tell me what happened between you, Granger, and the Weasley’s?” Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at Blaise.

“Where do I start?” He asked, turning back to his meal preparation.

“The beginning always works best,” Blaise answered.

“I wanted to wait a bit before telling you this, but it seems I can’t tell you what happened between the golden trio as you Slytherin’s used to call us. I hated that moniker by the way,” he said with a smile.

“Well, it fit at the time, looking back, I realize just how stupid we were as kids.”

“We all had to grow up sometimes, the war made sure of that,” Harry told him, and Blaise nodded agreeing. They stared at each other for a second longer, Harry cleared his throat and started speaking again. “After the war and Hogwarts, I was lost.” He paused and stopped everything that he was doing and faced Blaise.

From the look on Harry’s face, Blaise felt a sharp pain in his chest. He stood to his feet and walked around the counter and pulled Harry into his arms, kissing him on the top of his head. Harry’s body was as stiff as a board for a few seconds before he gave in and sagged against him and wrapped his arms around Blaise’s midsection.

“I want to tell you, but I can’t,” he whispered. “I don’t want you to see me as weak.”

Blaise pulled back, and Harry raised his head, looking at him. “I could never see you as weak, no matter what you tell me.” Blaise looked directly at Harry hoping the other man would see the truth and sincerity in his eyes.

“Promise.”

“Harry, besides my family you are the only man I that’s stronger than the gods. So, in other words, yes, I promise.”

Harry was about to step back, but Blaise tightened his hold on him and kissed him deep pulling a moan from him. For days he’d lived in torture wanting to be near the man in his arms and now that he was, Blaise did not want to let him go. He wanted to protect and care for him. Not only as a Dom, but as more; as his everything.

“Wow,” Harry whispered after they stopped kissing. He was breathing heavily, and his green eyes were glazed. Blaise smirked, feeling proud for putting the look on his lover’s face.

“There’s more where that came from,” Blaise told him.

“How often can I get kisses like that?”

Blaise brushed their lips together. “As often as you want, my sweet baby. That includes a lifetime if I have my way.”

“You want to keep me?” Harry asked surprised.

“Harry, if you know how much I want you,” Harry went to say something, but Blaise stopped him with a finger on his lips. “From the moment, I saw you dancing enticingly at the _Velvet Rope._ Fuck, even before that.” Harry blushed, and Blaise was finding that he liked it more and more. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

“I want you too, Blaise. Not only as my Dom but something more.” Blaise heard the sincerity of Harry’s words. “I’ve never been in a relationship, let a twenty-four-seven S&M relationship, but I want to give it a try with you.”

Blaise stared at Harry knowing that they wanted the same thing filled him with joy. “It’s not going to be easy. I’ve told you already I’m a jealous person, as well as demanding and controlling. I want to know everything you’re doing and who you’re doing it with. I want you to think carefully before you fully agree, Harry. Because once you say yes, there’s no turning back.”

“Am I allowed to disagree with you?”

“Yes, I want a submissive, not a yes man,” Blaise answered. “However, there are limitations. In public around other Doms and Subs, you will act accordingly, but in private you can tell me how you feel.”

“Am I allowed to use my safe words?”

“Most definitely,” Blaise answered. “We will have a binding contract between us.” He liked that Harry was asking questions it showed that he was actually taking things seriously. “If I’m doing something that you don’t like, feel free to use your safe words. They will be words we both agree on.”

“How do you feel about role play?” Harry asked, pulling away from Blaise going back to his meal prep.

“I welcome it,” Blaise told him. “Doing new and exciting things in and out of the bedroom keeps things fresh between us.” He walked over and circled Harry’s waist. “I can picture you in a very tight leather red shorts dancing for me the way you did that night. Pulling me in with your body.” Harry gasped. “Fuck, I’m getting hard just thinking about it.”

Blaise nuzzled his neck and bit down on the fleshy skin. His sweet baby was breathing hard, and Blaise knew he needed to step back before Harry burnt himself by being distracted. Licking the bruised skin, he stepped back and walked around the counter and sat back down on the breakfast stool watching pleasantly as Harry tried to compose himself.

“I’m going to give you homework tonight. I want you to list your hard and soft limits. And we will discuss them when we meet for dinner again.” Harry nodded, but Blaise wanted to hear him say the words. “Did you hear me, submissive?”

“Yes, Dominus,” Harry said quickly.

“Good,” he said and moaned as the enticing scent hit his nose. Whatever Harry was cooking smelled absolutely delicious. “Also, I want you to have some time to yourself to think about how much your life is about to change.” He paused and stared at Harry knowing that he wasn’t going to like what he was about to say. “Harry, after I leave here tonight I’m giving you forty-eight hours to think things through.”

“But…” Harry started, but Blaise raised his hands stopping him.

“No matter what you decide we will not stop seeing each other. I’m not going to tell you that I don’t want to have a Dom/Sub relationship. But it has to be up to you. As much as I might believe that I’m in control, I’m not. You are the one that dictates what our relationship will be.”

Harry nodded and went back to what he was doing. As he suspected Harry didn’t like what he just said. But Blaise wanted Harry to be sure what he was getting himself into and who was truly in charge.

“You never answered my question from earlier,” Blaise said, hoping to change the mood that entered the room.

“What question is that?” Harry asked, tossing the vegetables like a professional chef. Harry surprised him more and more.

“What do you do for a living?” Harry dished the vegetables on a plate then screwed his face up. “What's wrong?”

“I just realized this dish would go very well with a nice bottle of wine. Malbec, but I drank the last bottle I brought up from the cellar a couple of nights ago. Would you mind getting me a couple of bottles while I finish this up, please, my Dominus?”

Without thinking and only hearing the word Dominus Blaise was on his feet, “sure,” he said heading in the direction of the cellar. The setup was the same as his, so he knew where he was going. He also had another thing to add to the Harry list he was mentally building, his favorite wine.

***GR*BZ*HP***

_Shit, that was close. Why am I afraid to tell Blaise that I'm a writer? Not just any writer, but an award-winning author who's getting ready to_ _have their work adapted into a television series. I'm being an idiot I should just tell him. I’m very proud of my job, so there is no reason I shouldn’t tell him._

There was something else that was bothering him. Harry hated that Blaise was slowing things down even if it was for two days. He understood what Blaise was trying to do, by giving him time to think things through to make sure he knew what he wanted. But Harry felt that he didn’t need time he was absolutely certain he already knew what he wanted and needed.

“You have a very nice wine collection,” Blaise said, surprising Harry when he walked back into the room. “I'm learning more about as the night goes on,”

Harry turned and smiled, “As long as I can keep surprising you with new things each day.” He walked over to the table that was already set for two and placed the last dish in the middle. He waved his hand dimming the candles lower for a more romantic atmosphere. He walked over to Blaise going to his toes and kissing the man on his soft lips before taking the bottle of wine from his hands. “Why don't you go sit at the table while I open this.” Blaise nodded and did as he was told.

Harry walked into the kitchen and turned on the wireless radio and was pleased when the soft jazz music came on. His night started out terrible with getting that letter from Bill, but it seemed it was going to end on a more positive note. He opened the wine and brought to the table, placing it in the middle, then sat down in the chair beside Blaise.

“Everything looks and smell delicious, baby.”

Harry smiled and knew he was blushing. He felt shy in Blaise’s presence the bravado he usually had around other men seemed to disappear when Blaise was around, “Thank you, dig in.” Harry waited for Blaise to share his portion and have his first bite. Blaise appreciative moans filled Harry with joy.  He reached out for the serving dish when a strong hand stopped him.

“Let me,” Blaise said. “I want to show you what it would be like if you were my sub. Besides, I take great please feeding my submissive.”

Harry looked up, and Blaise’s eyes bore into his. The depth and feeling coming from them made him shiver. He nodded as he moved his hand away and waited for Blaise to fill his plate. Harry was confused when Blaise went back to his meal.

“When I first entered the BDSM lifestyle, I was young. I was searching for something.” Harry watched as Blaise forked up some of the food and slowly brought it to his lips. “Open for me, sweet baby.”

Harry did as he was instructed and slowly closed his lips around the fork he moaned tasting the meal he cooked. He'd eaten his cooking a thousand times, but this time there was something different this time. The flavors burst in his mouth, and it tasted different and new.

“As I was saying, when I entered my current lifestyle I only dabbled. I first started out as a submissive and realized I wanted to give orders rather take time,” he smiled as he fed Harry another bite.

Harry was paying attention, but there was something else happening, he was starting to get hot, and his cock was showing interest. _Who knew being fed could be so intimate?_

“Does your family know about you?” Harry asked.

“Only Draco, it's not a secret, but he happened to walk in on me once punishing a submissive. That was an interesting conversation, to say the least.” They both smiled at that and Harry could picture the blond man’s face of surprise.

“How about you?” Blaise asked.

“What about me?”

“How did you get interested in BDSM and does your family know?”

Harry smiled, “No, I think Remus suspects, but he won’t ask me about it.”

“And the other part of my question,” Blaise commented.

“Would you believe me if I told you it fell into my lap while doing some research for a friend?”

“Sounds interested,” Blaise said with a smile.

“It was quite a shock to me how much it interested me. It was research I was doing for my friend, Chris.”

Harry realized he was skirting around the truth. But he still wasn’t ready to share being an author which happens to be an important part of his life with Blaise. “I don’t know how to explain it. It was as if I was finally feeling comfortable in my own skin. The more I learned about the lifestyle and who I was, I became more confident. Does that sound crazy to you?”

“Not at all,” Blaise said to him. “Not many people understand what actually happens to a person when they realize their place in the world and the in particular world you and I are a part of. It changes the way you viewed everyone in the world. Not many understand why we are attracted to the lifestyle, and it’s hard trying to explain it to them.”

“I agree.”

“So, research led you to want to kneel at the feet of another man?”

“You could say that,” Harry finished with a smile.

They stared at each other, and it felt good to finally talk about what he was feeling with someone who understood him.  Blaise set down his fork and reached for the wine filling his glass halfway. Placing the bottle back in the middle of the table, he reached for his glass taking a sip nodding at the taste. The wine Harry chose was one of his favorites, it was sweet, but not overly so, it also left a pleasant taste on your palate. Harry went to reach for the bottle to pour himself a glass when he realized that Blaise was holding one of his hands. _When did that happen?_ He looked down at their joined hands, then back up to Blaise who had the glass poised at his lips staring at Harry.

“This is an excellent wine. It goes well with the delicious dinner you prepared. Would you like a sip?”

“Yes,” he answered quickly.

Blaise smiled, then scoot his chair back. “Come sit on my lap.”

Tentatively Harry got up did as he was told. He should have felt strange sitting on the other man's lap, but he was contented. Blaise wrapped his free arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer. He felt a sizeable bulge nestled between his butt cheeks causing him to gasp. He wiggled, and Blaise grunted as his fingers tightened around his wrist.

“Gods you're fucking tempting,” Blaise whispered.

They stared at each other Harry's nerves shooting all over his body from being so close to Blaise. He couldn’t help but wonder what Blaise was thinking. He watched as Blaise brought the glass to his lips, his eyes never looking away as he took a sip of the fermented liquid. Moving the glass, he slowly moved the hand that was on Harry's waist gripping the back of his neck, bringing his head down and smashing their lips together.

The sweetness of the wine and the taste of Blaise had Harry begging for more. _Wine has never tasted this rich on my tongue before._ He never wanted to drink wine any other way again. Blaise licked away the remnants of the wine that dribbled down his jaw and neck. For the next how many hours or minutes Blaise fed him wine just that way. His lips were tender and swollen from the kisses they shared, but Harry didn’t care. He was high on the lust swirling between them. He felt Blaise’s cock pulse between his butt cheeks, and he wished the man would lay him out on the table and fuck him raw. All too soon their first glass of wine was finished. They still had to finish their meal. Harry was about to get up when Blaise stopped him.

“I'm not done with you yet. Take off your shirt.” Harry followed his instructions and pulled off his shirt quicker than he could say a spell. “Accio box,” Blaise held out his hand, and the box he had brought from his apartment landed in his hand.

Blaise put it on the table, then reached for the wine and poured another glass. After setting the bottle back on the table, he took a sip, Harry expected him to kiss him again, but was thrown off guard when he leaned in to suck on the nipple closer to him. Harry whimpered feeling drunk from pleasure, and not the wine. He closed his eyes, his head thrown back as he arched his back, giving Blaise his everything at that moment. Blaise moaned around his nipple before pulling back and blowing on the peaked pink nub. Shivers racked Harry's body, his hard cock pushing against his zipper begging for release.

“Blaise,” Harry panted.

“What is it, my sweet baby?” He asked, moving on to Harry's other nipple.

“I need…” was all he could get out before he felt the tight pressure on his nipple.

He would have opened his eyes to look, but Blaise distracted him by unzipping his pants and releasing his cock from its tight cage. Strong fingers gripped his cock slowly jerked him off. Harry wanted more. He wiggled his arse on the cock between his cheeks telling the other man what he really wanted. He smiled when Blaise groaned around his nipple long and hard. The fingers tighten around his cock, and Harry saw stars behind his eyes from the pleasurable torture he was experiencing.

No one has ever had his body feeling this hot, and it seemed Blaise knew it. In an instant, everything stopped as if he'd safe word. He snapped his eyes open looked at Blaise who was staring at him with a with a sexy fucking cocky smile on his face.

“Why…” Harry licked his lips, trying to formulate his words. “Why did you stop? I was so close.”

“I say when you get to cum. Remember this is just a percentage of what we can have together. Besides, I got a little ahead of myself. But you're so damn enticing, It's hard to resist you.”  Harry blushed and looked away. Blaise gently touched his cheek and turned his head to face him. “Let's finish the meal you've worked hard to prepare and get to know more about each other.”

“Okay.” Harry went to get up, but Blaise stopped him.

“I like having you in my arms. I think whenever we're alone like this you should always be in my arms.”

“Yes, Dominus.”

“I think it’s safe for you to call me, Blaise until you decide the direction of things.”

Harry felt his eyes widened in shock. He liked calling Blaise Dominus. “You said that I’m the one that gets to make the rules, right?”

“That’s correct, for now anyway,” he said with a smile.

“I know you want to give me time to think and I’m going to weigh my options. But I like calling you Dominus, it fits, and I love the smile on your face each time I use it.”

“If that’s your choice.”

“It is,” Harry told him.

“Then who am I to agree with you, especially when you have your mind made up.”

“It’s made up about a lot of thi…”

“Harry,” Blaise said, stopping him. The expression on the other man’s face told him how serious Blaise was about giving him time to work out what he wants.

“Fine,” he sighed.

“Good.”

They didn’t talk about it anymore. Instead, they spent the next hour or so eating and talking about little things. Two things were happening to Harry at the same time. He was horny as hell thanks to the nipple clamps and the chilled air circulating in the room he was on edge. But he was also nervous. The conversation about his life was coming up, and he hoped Blaise would forget and simply want to go from dinner to bed. But Harry suspected Blaise isn't the type of person to forget things so quickly. There was only so much he could do to distract the other man.

After dinner, Harry was going to put on his shirt, but Blaise stopped him. He complimented Harry on his physique and told him how much he loved the tattoos on his side. Which was why he preferred to have Harry walk around with his shirt off. They cleaned up the Muggle way, and Blaise asked why is it Harry did not use magic to do the simplest tasks. Harry skirted around the question telling Blaise that he enjoyed doing such things without magic. For instance, cooking was a way for him to relax when something was bothering him. Mainly, a plot line, but he kept that part to himself.

They were sitting on the sofa after everything was cleaned up. They'd opened another bottle of wine and sharing a bit more about themselves. The wireless was still playing slow jazz. The mood was perfect. Harry found out that other than being a lawyer Blaise also enjoyed a good game of American football. A sport he’d gotten into when he and Draco attended high school in America. Harry also found out what happened to his father, and the reason why he’s so indebted to the Malfoy’s who aren’t just his uncle and aunt in name.  They were truly his family in the same way Harry felt about Remus, Tonks, George, and Neville. They stood beside him when everyone else used and abandoned him. Ethan and Chris, who came into his life and filled the void that was left by Ron and Hermione.

“Are you ready to talk about it?” Blaise asked, kissing his shoulder, he was leaning back against the other man’s chest.

“No, not really,” Harry answered honestly.

“I promised you that anything you say to me, I won’t look at you differently,” Blaise told him. “We’ve all gone through shit because of the war. There is no way I can judge you for anything that happened afterward.”

“I don’t know why I’m having a hard time telling you this,” Harry whispered.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Blaise said to him.

Harry nodded and to a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. He had no problem talking to Narcissa about it, but with Blaise, he felt different. “After the war,” he began.  “I went into a state of depression. I couldn’t handle a lot of things like the simplest things that most people would find easy to do. I felt crippled in my mind and body. It was so bad I couldn’t go outside or be around most people I didn’t trust. I was racked by all of it. So many people wanted things from me, and I couldn’t give them anything anymore. I didn’t know how to start my life. For so many years, it was all about the war and killing Voldemort. Finding the Horcrux. I did whatever Dumbledore told me what to do. And after it was all done, I had no fucking clue on how to walk out of my own front door.” Harry paused when he felt Blaise’s arm tightened around him. Another kiss on his shoulder encouraging him to continue.

He laid everything out on the table baring his soul hoping Blaise wouldn’t see him as weak. He shared how the only people who stood by him from the Weasley’s were George and his two older brothers. Neville, Tonks, Remus and later Chris, and Ethan, who came into his life and how much they helped and encouraged him. He left out a few details on the fact that Ethan and Chris were his first sexual experience. He told Blaise how he found out about Ginny using his name to get on the Quidditch team she plays for.

Ron used his name and the war to gain his position in the Auror department, and Hermione purposely took advantage of his weakness and tried to use his proxy votes with the Wizengamout. He explained to Blaise how much money was stolen from his vaults by the Weasley's while he was incapacitated. He outlined everything to Blaise, and with each word he could feel the anger radiating off Blaise. When he was done, speaking Blaise turned him around and kissed him on the lips gently.

“You have a kind heart, and your strength astounds me,” Blaise told him. “No one that I know came out of the war unscathed, Harry. I might not show it, but there are times I still break down thinking of the friends I lost and wasn’t able to save.”

“You don’t see me as weak?”

“No,” Blaise told him. “And to show you how proud of you I am,” he smiled, and Harry felt a flutter in his stomach. “I’m going to give you a reward.”

“A reward?” Harry asked as he was gently pulled back as his head fell into Blaise’s lap.

“Yes,” he said as his fingertips circled the area of his nipples. Harry closed his eyes and hissed, his skin was sensitive because of the clamps.

Blaise leaned down and blew on the nipple closer to him. Harry arched his back, pushing his chest closer to Blaise’s lips. He heard the masculine chuckle and would have opened his eyes, but groaned when fingers lightly trailed down from his chest to his stomach then down to the bulge in his pants kneading it with his palm.

“Exquisite, simply beautiful.”

Harry heard the words, but his mouth couldn’t form the proper words to say thank you when Blaise’s fingers slip down the slight opening of his jeans rubbing on his hard cock. Harry opened his legs wider grinding his hips hoping Blaise will let him cum this time.

“You've been such a good boy tonight,” he whispered before gently removing one of the clamps from his sensitive bruise nipple with his other hand. Harry didn't have a chance to object before wet lips surrounded his nipple soothing and aroused him more as blood rushed back to the sensitive nub. Harry opened his eyes and was about to reach out to grab the back of Blaise’s head when the other man raised his head stopping his action with one look.

_How did he know?_

Harry put his hands back down, and Blaise smiled at him before going back to his nipple. “Let me take care of you, my sweet Minnaar.”

Harry didn’t speak; he couldn’t. And why would he object when a handsome man wanted to make him feel good. His hissed once again when Blaise removed the next clamp, and the blood rushed back to his nipple. Warmth surrounded the bruised skin while fingers were lightly jerking his cock.  He wanted more, he felt like a wanton slut. Blaise removed his hand from his cock. Harry was about to open his eyes when he felt his pants being pushed down his narrow hips. Lifting his lower body, to aid the other man. Blaise was a talented lover. Harry didn’t know how the man seemed to have more than two hands. His mouth, licking and sucking his nipples, while one hand played with his nipples and the other doing wicked things to his cock. He opened his eyes, but everything in front of him seemed hazy. He closed them again remembering Blaise’s words from earlier to just feel.

***GR*BZ*HP***

Blaise was in pleasure. He loved having the sexy man writhing under his thumb. He loved the sounds coming from Harry’s sweet lips. The way his body quivered and his breath hitched just from his touch. Harry was his, and the man didn’t even know just how much he was. Blaise wanted to put his mark claim on Harry that night, letting everyone see that Harry Potter was taken. But he held back. There was a reason he gave Harry forty-eight hours. He wanted Harry to be sure of what was happening between them wasn’t just sex it will be more. Blaise only wanted Harry to see what they could have together. He had no plans to make love to Harry not that night anyway. There were things they still needed to talk about, but Blaise wanted to take away the tension he felt coming off his man.

He could tell that Harry was holding more back from him. Blaise wanted Harry to be able to trust him enough to open up to him. Blaise also realized that it would take time; time that he was willing to give the other man. Blaise was also pissed hearing what Harry told him. Harry was stronger than anyone he knew. Which was why he wanted to reward Harry for his bravery. He couldn’t show his anger, that wasn’t what Harry needed at that moment. He needed comfort and care. He also wanted Harry to know that he could lean on him always.

His sweet Minnaar, gasped when his finger ghosted over Harry’s puckered hole, pulling him away from his inner thoughts. Blaise smiled as Harry lifted his hips asking more with his body. _Not tonight, pet_. Blaise removed his mouth away from Harry’s lips and kissed his way up to his mouth. He gripped Harry’s cock and started jerking it faster. He was starting to learn Harry’s body language after a few touches. The way sweat beaded on his forehead, his fingers clenching into a fist and the heaviness of his breathing. He wanted to torture Harry a bit more, but decided to let his little pet cum instead.

“Cum,” he whispered against Harry’s lips. Instantly, hot liquid spurted onto his fingers.

Harry groaned as he came, Blaise couldn’t take his eyes off him. He was truly beautiful. Blaise continued to jerk Harry’s cock through his orgasm, and he continued to show him care. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck, and this time Blaise let him. Harry seemed to need to feel him closer than they already were. He lightly brushed his lips against Harry’s keeping him close as he reached for his wand cleaning the cum from his hand and Harry. Setting it down, he was able to wrap both his arms around Harry, pulling him fully into his lap cuddling him gently. His cock was begging for attention, but he ignored it. This was for Harry, it didn’t matter if he had to hold him all night, Blaise wanted Harry to know he was his and he would always care for him.

***GR*BZ*HP***

“In two weeks, you will be meeting with Mr. Cross to finalize the deal for…” Narcissa stopped and studied Harry for a second. There was something different about him. He had a dreamy expression on his face, and he was certainly not listening to her. “Harry... Harry Potter!” She yelled, getting his attention.

“What? Were you talking to me?” he asked, looking at her.

“Yes, I was, you weren’t even listening to me.”

“I’m sorry.” he said, but the smile on his face told her he wasn’t.

“You seem to be in an excellent mood,” she commented.

“Why do you say that?”

“You didn’t object when I told you that Chris and I scheduled you for another book tour…”

“You did what?” Harry asked in surprise. “No, I can’t do that again. Please, don’t make me go through another one.”

“I’m sorry Harry, the first one was such a success many of your readers were jealous they didn’t get a chance to meet you.”

Harry rested his head on his desk and groaned in anguish. “Why do you hate me?” He asked, lifting his head, and that’s when she spotted the choker around his neck. It was green and silver and fit snugly around his neck as if it belonged there.

“Where did you get that?”

“What?” He asked, looking around.

“That choker,” she walked over to him touching the pendant, she recognized the entwined snakes forming the letters BZ. The only person she knows with those initials was Blaise. “Are you and Blaise dating? When? How? I didn’t even know you guys were so close.”

Harry smiled and looked away. “It’s new,” Harry answered. Then he looked back at her. “You don’t mind that we’re seeing each other, do you?”

“Mind! Are you kidding me this is excellent news! Saraphina and I have been waiting for Baz to settle down with someone. I’m so glad it’s someone I adore. Your babies are going to be…”

“Hey, hold on a minute,” Harry said, stopping Narcissa fantasy. “We’re not telling anyone as of yet. As to how we started dating, he’s my next-door neighbor, and we’ve been sort of flirting with each other.”

“So how did it go from flirting with him giving you a chain, which is something he’s never done before I might add.”

***GR*BZ*HP***

Harry had no idea that Narcissa would recognize the lettering on his collar. According to Blaise, this was his training collar, and he would receive his permanent one once their relationship has progressed along with his training. That was if Harry agreed that they would enter into BDSM relationship. Baise was doing an excellent job convincing Harry on the merits of them entering into a contracted relationship. It was going to be torture not seeing his lover for two days, but he understood what Blaise was doing, even if he didn’t agree.  Harry recalled Blaise’s exact words. He was one his knees with Blaise standing over him.

_“I want to spend my life with you, but first we need to get to know each other. If you decide that we fit well together with you as my submissive. I will do everything in my power to protect you and care for you. Wear this collar; my collar as a promise that one day you will be committed to me as I will be committed to you.” Blaise showed him the ring on his left-hand middle finger in the same color as his choker and the same initials._

They talked some more about each other and about what will happen with the Weasley’s. Blaise told him not to worry about anything he will take care of the Weasley’s and make sure they never come near Harry again. It felt good to have someone care for him for a change rather than having the world on his shoulders.

The war might be over, but sometimes Harry felt as if another Dark Lord would appear everyone would turn to him to fight and fix it all. Blaise had spent the night sleeping in Harry’s bed with the other man holding him while they slept. The next morning, he returned to his apartment to get ready for work after Harry had fixed them a hearty English breakfast.  Again, Blaise fed him, Harry should have felt some kind of way, having another man feed him like a child, but again it felt more intimate than anything else. He felt the care coming from Blaise.  Before leaving for the day, Baise made Harry promise to do his homework and have it ready for the next time they had dinner together. Because they were just starting out, they agreed to keep things between them for now until they were both ready to reveal their relationship to their families.

_I bet Blaise didn’t count on Narcissa recognizing the pendant._

“So are you going to tell me or keep me in suspense?” Narcissa asked sitting in front of him.

“There’s really not much to tell,” he shrugged his shoulders. “We finally decided to stop skirting around our attraction for each other and give it a shot.”

“I can’t wait to talk with Saraphina about this,” she clasped her hands together and smiled.

“I hate to break it to you, but you can’t say a word to anyone. Well, not yet anyway.”

“Why?” She asked disappointedly.

“Blaise has no idea I’m a writer and that you’re my assistant or manager or whatever you are this week.”

“Ah, that is a problem,” she sighed. “Why didn’t you tell him? I understand not wanting to reveal my secret, but why are keeping your success from him, aren’t you proud of what you’ve accomplished?”

“That’s it, I’m proud, but I just don’t know why I’m having a hard time telling him what I do for a living,” Harry answered honestly. “I really want to tell him. But I don’t know if he’ll understand my reasons for writing under an assumed name.”

“I think he will, as a matter a fact I know he will. Give him the benefit of the doubt. But I say until you feel comfortable to tell him I won’t say a word. It’s going to be very hard keeping this secret, especially, from my best friend.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have asked you to do that if it wasn’t important to me.”

“I get it. I want to tell Lucius about what I’ve been up to. I know he’s pretty close to start following me around. But I just want to do this for myself just for a bit longer. Then we’ll keep each other’s secret then. I won’t say anything to Blaise or anyone else.”

There was a pensive look on her face, and Harry knew she wanted to talk about something important.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ve been thinking, and I’ve decided that I want to open my own creative firm as an agent.”

“Really!”

“Yes, I’m having so much fun working with you, and I realize that I want to help others achieve their dreams, Harry. There’s so much talent out there, especially in the wizarding world, and they’re just waiting for someone to recognize them.”

“Do you want a business partner?”

Harry saw the surprised expression on Narcissa’s face. “Are you serious?”

“You should know by now that I would never offer if I weren't serious. You’ve been in my life for a short time and already gotten more exposure as Maxfield, and I’m sure Chris would be willing to join us. He’s wanted to leave the publishing company he’s with for years.”

Oh, Merlin, is this really happening?”

“Yeah, I think it is. We don’t have to stick to just authors, what about singers and actors. We could get them into a few Muggle films. Think about it Cissa we could bring a modern idea to the wizarding world.” The more Harry talked, the more excited Narcissa got. He was starting to see her vision in his mind and knew they would be able to do this. “What do you think?”

“I think you’re brilliant, Harry,” She told him.

“No, that would be you,” he told her honestly.

They smiled at each other for a few seconds before Narcissa spoke. “Thank you, Harry. I appreciate it. Now let’s get back to work…”

“Do we have to?” Harry groaned letting his head fall to the desk.

“Yes, we do. We have much to do before we leave in two weeks for America.”

“Fine, but you’re buying me lunch.”

Narcissa smiled and continued outlining his schedule for the next couple of weeks. He just had to think of how to tell Blaise that he will be gone for a few days without him asking too many questions.

***GR*BZ*HP***

Blaise smiled when the information he requested appeared on his desk. In his opinion, the problem with the Weasley’s will be easily taken care of.  Blaise smiled, setting the information down, then grabbed the quill and parchment sitting on his desk and started penning the first step in bringing down the Weasley's. Blaise was taught by the best in the art of manipulations. Never go to the enemy territory make them come to you, his Uncle Lucius always told him. This way you are in are the one to dictate what happens and not the other way. Blaise will give them a couple of days before they respond to him. No doubt Granger will try to find a way to make the outcome turn out differently.

_She might have been book smart at Hogwarts, but she’s never seen me in action._

Blaise set his quill down, letting the ink dry. There was something that Harry said last night that he’d been unable to get off his mind. _He isn’t just a father figure. He was my father._ Blaise sighed. _What did he mean by that? Was Black his father or did the man blood adopt him? Maybe I’m over thinking the wording of it, and it was just a figure of speech._

Blaise put the thought away for now as a smile appeared on his lips. He had the man he’d been pining after for weeks. He even gave Harry his training collar.  They will need time to get to know each other, but Blaise knew in his heart that Harry was the one. There will be no other. There was a connection there from the beginning. Maybe it was there when they were younger, and because of the tension of the war, they never realized it.

Even after being with the man for one night everything clicked. It was torture sleeping next to the man and not want to be buried deep inside of him. His body felt so sweet next to him Blaise was getting hard just thinking about it.

“It’s good to see you smiling for once.”

Blaise looked up and saw Draco leaning against his office door. “What do you want?” He was pretty pissed off at the other man since he ended up doing a favor for his best friend only to spot his aunt and uncle… Blaise closed his eyes trying desperately not to think about it.

“Hey, what’s with the hostility?”

“You owe me big time,” Blaise said, pointing to Draco.

Draco walked into his office and sat down in the empty chair facing Blaise. “What did I do now?”

“Have dinner with, Father, you said. He’s been pretty upset since Mother went out of town you said…”

“Oh, bloody Merlin,” Draco whined cutting him off.  “Are you still on that? I said I was sorry. I didn’t know she was coming home early.”

“It’s not something I wanted to see, Draco.”

“Oh, grow the hell up, Blaise. You do a lot worse to the men and women you sleep with. Call it payback for walking in on you.” Draco defended.

“Hey, I put up a warning charm, and you chose to ignore it.” Blaise shot back. “Besides, I’ve never done anything to my lovers, they didn’t approve of, by the way.”

They were silently staring at each other for a few minutes before they burst out in laughter. Truth be told, he couldn’t stay angry at Draco for too long.

“What did you come in here for anyway?” Blaise asked once their laughter died down.

“I wanted to see if you wanted to go out for lunch?”

Blaise looked at the clock sitting on his desk and realized it was about the right time for him to get something to eat. He had a healthy breakfast that Harry made, but that was hours ago.

“What the hell are you smiling at?” Draco asked.

“Nothing,” Blaise lied. “He loved Draco, but he needed time with Harry before he told his best friend or anyone else. “Come on, let’s get some lunch. How about that restaurant we tried the other day?” He said getting up and grabbing the letter to be hand delivered to the Weasley’s. The restaurant was Muggle owned that opened about a year ago. The menu had a little bit of everything. Hence the name of the restaurant, _A Little of Everything._  American, Middle Eastern, and a few more dishes. Other than Harry’s cooking it was becoming one of his favorite places to eat.

They walked out of Blaise’s office, he stopped by his secretaries giving her directions that the letter must be hand delivered to the Weasley's home. He could already see the questioning look on Draco’s face. But Blaise will not break client confidentiality and reveal anything to him. Draco might not like it, but he understood. There were a few clients they each had and cases they will not discuss with each other unless the client gave them permission. They walked out of the building and apparated to the restaurant's location. They walked around the corner and into the restaurant. They did not have to wait long to be seated. The lunch rush had ended so they’d picked the perfect time to eat.

They were scanning the menu when Blaise heard a gasp and looked around wondering what happened. Blaise saw nothing out of the ordinary and went back to his menu. He was trying to decide if he should get a sandwich or the pasta when Draco spoke.

“I can’t believe it; it’s William Maxfield.”

Blaise set his menu down and looked at his best friend. “Who?”

Draco rolled his eyes, “William Maxfield, he’s a Muggle author. Mother and Daphne have been reading his books. I hear they're going to turn his books into a Muggle television series. It would be great if we could get the contract for our firm. Imagine how much business he could bring our way. I hear he’s fucking brilliant.”

Blaise still had no idea who Draco was talking about, and the confusion must have shown on his face.  But loved that his friend was always thinking of the firm. He looked in the direction Draco was staring and saw an ordinary looking man with thick black rimmed glasses and sandy blonde hair. He had on a tweed jacket and a white shirt. He was looking down and from what Blaise saw he looked more like a university professor who would bore him to tears in one of his lectures.

“Okay,” Blaise said, looking at Draco. “I see nothing spectacular about him.”

“I swear you’re one clueless oaf sometimes.”

“If he’s so brilliant why don’t you go over there and introduce yourself.”

“Maybe I will,” Draco said, getting up from the table and walked over to Maxfield and his companion that had just returned to the table.

William Maxfield stood just as Draco walked over to them. Blaise watched they made their introduction, and something felt off to him. Blaise couldn’t put his finger on it, but it was as if the man standing there speaking with Draco should be someone else. Blaise had watched for a few minutes before Draco came back to their table. Just as William Maxfield and his beautiful assistant were walking by his table. His eyes connected with Maxfield blue eyes and again Blaise felt as if he was looking at the wrong person. He watched them exit the restaurant and out of his sight before focusing back on Draco.

“I guess his biography wasn’t an exaggeration.”

“What do you mean?”

“Socially, awkward. At first, he seemed afraid to even shake my hand, until his manager spoke to me.” Draco’s brows creased together as if he was thinking too hard about something. “You know, I feel as if I’ve met or seen her from somewhere before.” He had a thoughtful expression on his face before he shrugged his shoulders giving up.

“She doesn’t look like someone I’ve met before,” Blaise commented.

“You’re probably right, and she looked a bit older than I imagined her to be.”

“Who is she, his wife or something?”

“Nope, his manager. He just hired her a couple of weeks ago. Besides, Maxfield is gay as they come.” Draco answered, picking up his menu again.

“Tell me, how is it you know so much about this guy, and I’ve never heard so much about him?”

“I told you, mother and Daphne read his books.”

Blaise wasn’t buying it for a second. “How many of his books have you read?”

“All of them,” Draco answered as quickly as Blaise threw out the question.

Blaise chuckled, and Draco looked over his menu. “Shut up. Maybe you should read something besides case briefs once in awhile.”

Blaise was about to respond, but their server came over and asked for their order. For some reason, Blaise, couldn’t get the ordinary looking writer out of his mind. It felt as if he knew the man or he at least should.

*GR*BZ*HP*

Harry and Narcissa apparated into his apartment and collapsed on the couch. They looked at each other, then burst out in laughter. It was a coincidence that Harry and Narcissa had a business meeting or rather an interview with a magazine company that Narcissa had conveniently forgotten to tell him about. He was already in his William Maxfield persona, and Narcissa was already dressed as Lissa Black and didn’t feel the need to transfigure themselves decided to have a late lunch after the meeting. He also wanted to show Narcissa another of his investments. Since they were going to be going into business with each other.

 _A Little of Everything_ was something that came to him one night while he was making dinner for Chris and Ethan. He’d made finger dishes from different countries, and both men raved at how good it was. When he told Chris and Ethan his idea, they started the process of getting his idea off the floor. They did it in such a way that not even the employees at the restaurant know he’s the owner.

Narcissa was impressed when they walked in. They had enjoyed their meal and was going over a business plan that they wanted to take to the goblins. They wanted to use funds separately from their family vaults to start their business. Harry was waiting for Narcissa to return from the lady’s room when Draco walked over to them. He was, to say the least, dumbstruck as to what to do. Thankfully Narcissa returned just in time and took over the introductions. He was waiting for Draco to recognize his own mother, but again he was shocked when he didn’t. Harry had no clue what he said to Draco if he spoke at all. After Draco returned to his table was when he realized Blaise was in the restaurant as well. Harry and Narcissa didn’t waste any time getting the hell out of the restaurant. He knew his and Blaise eyes connected, and he wondered if the man recognized him.

“Oh Merlin, I pray we will never have to go through that again,” Harry commented as their laughter died down to chuckles.

“You should have seen your face,” Narcissa said pointedly. “Odd that Draco didn’t recognize his own mother. I think I should feel a bit offended.”

“Did you see the way Blaise was looking at me?”

“Let’s hope he didn’t recognize you?”

Harry got up and took off his glasses setting fire to it. He never wears the same one twice. “I know, like I said I’m not ready to tell him.”

“You will know when you’re ready,” she told him getting up and transfigured her clothes to what she wore that morning. “I have to go. I promise Saraphina to go shopping with her this evening. Apparently, I’ve been neglecting her.” She leaned in and kissed him on his cheek. “I’ll see you in a couple of days for the ceremony.” She said before stepping into the floo.

Harry sat back down on the couch and looked towards his office. He had work to do, but he was also exhausted. The interview he gave today took a lot out of him. He revealed a bit of himself, leaving out the whole I’m a wizard along with a few things. But he kept it as honest as he could. He got up and transfigured his clothes and hair before walking to his bedroom and stripping naked. He grabbed his wand and went into his bathroom, he stood in front of the mirror and took out the blue contact turning on the sink sending them down the drain. He stared at himself in the mirror. Sooner or later he’s going to have to tell Blaise. Keeping his secret lie will start to wear on him. He hated starting their relationship with a secret, but Harry still felt he needed to keep William Maxfield to himself for a while.

***GR*BZ*HP***

Blaise stood outside Harry’s door and knocked waiting for Harry to answer. He was impatient and couldn’t wait to see his sweet baby. He would have left work early, but he had a meeting with another client. He’d sent a message by owl letting Harry knows he’d be late for dinner that night. He was about to knock again when the door opened, Harry was about to say something, but Blaise stopped him, grabbing him by the back of his neck pulling him into a kiss. After one night, together, he’d become addicted to Harry. Harry’s earthy scent reached his nose, and he wrapped his other hand around his slim waist pulling him closer. He wanted to devour his sweet lover. Harry wrapped his arms around Blaise’s neck deepening their kiss. Blaise’s cock was starting to take an interest, and if he didn’t stop now, he would end up fucking Harry against the door.

“Harry…”

Harry pulled away from their kiss the second he heard his name being called. Blaise looked away from Harry and at who interrupted them.

“Shit, I forgot you were still here,” Harry said to the man looking at Blaise. “Did you find what you needed?”

“Well, aren’t you going to introduce us?” The man asked instead of answering Harry.

“No,” Harry answered.

“Aw, come on Harry don’t be rude,” the man pouted. He was handsome with blond hair and blue eyes. He remained Blaise of someone he saw two days earlier. Then it hit him, put on a black thick framed glasses on him, and he could be related to William Maxfield.

“Fine, Baz this is Chris, my best friend. Chris this is Baz.”

Blaise didn’t like that Harry didn’t specify what he was to the Chris guy. He stepped around Harry and introduced himself properly. “Blaise Zabini, Harry’s new lover and hopefully his last.” He finished looking back at Harry who had a smile on his lips. Blaise had the feeling he was missing something, but put it in the back of his mind and focused on Chris.

“Christopher James,” he said, extending his hand, they shook hands quickly. “Tell me, Blaise how long have you known Harry?”

“We were in school together,” Blaise answered. “So you’re the Chris I’ve heard so much about,” he commented.

“Talking about me, love?” Chris asked, raising an eyebrow in Harry’s direction. “I hope you didn’t reveal all of my secrets?”

Blaise turned and looked at Harry quirking a brow. Harry shook his head, and Blaise wasn’t quite sure who it was for.

“So tell me, Blaise, are you going to be the one to tame my little, Harry?” He walked over and stood beside Harry putting his arms around his waist and kissed him on the corner of his cheek closer to his lips.

Blaise didn’t like that, and he wondered if he was feeling a bit territorial. Harry might have introduced Chris as his best friend, and maybe they were. But their relationship seemed a bit too intimate for his liking. Especially, the looks that Chris was giving Harry over Blaise’s shoulder. “I don’t know, does he need taming?” Blaise asked.

“Maybe,” Chris answered a bit cheeky looking at Blaise and smiled as if daring him to say more. Chris gasped as if he remembered something then looked down at his watch. “Well, look at the time, I need to get going. Harry I left instruction on those…”

“Don’t worry about it. I will take care of it…”

“But…” Harry grabbed Chris by the arm, leading him to the door.

“Chris, I said don’t worry about it. Let me walk you to the lift.”

Blaise watched them and knew for sure that something was going on that Harry didn’t want him to know. Harry opened the door, and they both walked out of the door Blaise was tempted to follow them, but he gave them some privacy. He took off his jacket, throwing over the handle on the loveseat. Then took off his cufflinks putting them on the coffee table. He sat down on the sofa, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. He loosened his tie taking it off and placed it beside his cufflinks unbuttoning three buttons on his shirt. He was now comfortable and waiting for his man to return.

***GR*BZ*HP***

“Well, he’s certainly a looker,” Chris purred.

“Keep your paws to yourself, kitty,” Harry told him with a smile. “I know what you were trying to do in there.”

“What?” Chris asked innocently or tried to at least.

“I appreciate that you were looking out for me in there,” Harry said pointing back to his apartment. “But trust me, Blaise is a great guy.”

Chris sighed and pulled him into a hug. “Ethan and I love you, and we want you happy. That’s all,” he said, pulling back from their hug.

Harry wanted to feel annoyed by his best friend, but he couldn’t. Still, he knew it was a bad idea when he showed up so close to Blaise arriving. But at least the man had a good excuse he wanted to bring over the contracts for Harry to take a look at it. “I know,” Harry said, kissing Chris on the lips before the other man then stepped back. “Next time call before you come over, you might walk in on something you weren’t meant to see,” Harry said wiggling his eyebrows making Chris chuckle.

“Deal,” Chris said, stepping on the lift when the doors opened. “I know it will be hard to leave that sexy beast in there on his own for a bit. But don’t forget to look over the contracts I bought over,” He instructed as the doors started closing. Harry smiled and nodded waving at his friend.

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, he wanted to ask Blaise to look at the contracts since he was a lawyer. He walked back into his apartment, closing the door and leaning his back against it staring at Blaise.

“Hi,” he said not moving from his spot at the door.

“Hey,” yourself.

They stared at each other and Harry felt shy being in Blaise’s dominating presence. “How was your day?” He asked with interest.

“It was okay, but now it’s great.”

“Yeah,” Harry said with a smile.

“I missed you,” Blaise told him, then stretched out his hand. “Come here.”

“I missed you, too,” Harry told him, taking the few short steps he needed to be closer to Blaise. He took Harry’s hand pulling him to his lap. They stared at each other and Blaise started chuckling. “What? What’s so funny?”

“Nothing really, I was just thinking about Draco.”

Harry frowned, looking at the other man. “Please, don’t tell me I remind you of Draco.”

“Oh, love, it’s nothing like that,” Blaise told him with a smile.

“Then what?” Harry asked, folding his arms.

“It was just a couple of days ago we went out to lunch, and he acted like a lovesick fool over some Muggle writer. But he claimed it’s for business.”

Harry froze and hoped Blaise didn’t notice. “What?” He asked with a nervous chuckle.

“Yeah, he wants the guy to bring his contract over to our Muggle department. Apparently, the writer is going to have his books turned into a Muggle television series. I will admit having his business would be wonderful for our firm. It could bring in other high profile celebrities.”

“You have a Muggle department?” Harry asked as the wheels started churning in his head.

“Yeah, I told you about it, the first night we bumped into each other.”

Harry smiled, feeling a bit better. “Oh, I must have forgotten,” he said offhandedly. “So how did I remind you of Draco?”

“Not really Draco, but the writer, you both have the same body frame.”

“Wait, how do you know that? Did you let him sit on your lap?” Harry said, hoping he sounded jealous throwing Blaise off. He went to get up, and Blaise stopped him.

“No,” he said with a chuckle. “Why? Would you be jealous if I did?” Harry looked away and didn’t answer. Blaise took him by the chin and turned his face to his.  Truthfully, he felt a bit jealous of himself, and he shouldn’t be. “There’s nothing to worry about. The only man that get’s to sit in my lap is you.” Blaise leaned in and kissed him on his neck scraping his teeth against his Adam’s apple.

“Are you just saying that so I won’t get upset?”

“No,” Blaise leaned back, pulling Harry with him. “I would never lie to you or tell you something you want to hear just because.”

Harry looked into Blaise’s beautiful eyes and saw the truth. “Okay.”

“Good, now, how about dinner, I’m hungry, and I can’t wait to taste what you made tonight.”

“Don’t you want to know what my answer to what you wanted me to think about?”

“Are you ready to give it to me?” Blaise asked.

“My answer is yes.”

“You’re sure?” Blaise asked.

“I am,” Harry answered with certainty. He might not have wanted to think about it. But Blaise was right. After all that he’d been through, he needed to be sure he wanted to change his life by being a Submissive. He’d gone a long way by turning into a businessman and a writer. He knew for sure that Blaise wouldn’t stop his growth, but encourage it. He wanted to remain the same person he was turning out to be. Blaise had already said he didn’t want Harry to change in personality and he didn’t plan on. But he also wanted this lifestyle.

It was kind of ironic that for years he was restricted mentally in mind and body. But that was against his will. This time he was choosing a lifestyle that some would view restrictive, yet he didn’t see it that way. He realized that Blaise would want to be with him whether they are in a BDSM relationship or not. And that was the reason why he was willing to start giving Blaise his submission. Things will not be easy, but he was ready to fight for their relationship and ultimately their love.

“I am,” he said again. “I know it will not be easy for us, but I want to try.”

Blaise stared at him for a few seconds before leaning closer to him and whispered something close to the choker around his neck. Harry felt a slight shiver run down his spine. Blaise pulled back and kissed him on his lips gently. “Thank you for the first step in giving me your submission.” Harry nodded and smiled. “Now, let's eat then after dinner we can talk about our likes and dislikes before we go over our contract.”

Harry didn’t say anything, he simply got up and walked to the kitchen. _This is actually happening._ He was happy, but he also felt a bit irritated at the thought that Blaise might have found his William Maxfield handsome. He couldn’t figure out why he felt that way after they’d just agreed on the aspect of their relationship and that he was William Maxfield. Finger’s on his hips had stopped him before he reached the kitchen.

“What's wrong, Minnaar?”

“Who said anything is wrong?” Harry asked, but he still didn’t look at Blaise.

Blaise turned Harry to face him. “I know that we don’t know each other that well, but I can tell when something is bothering you. You chew on your bottom lip.”

Harry froze and realized that Blaise right when he touched his lips. It was something he unconsciously did since he was a kid. He looked down at Blaise’s chest. “Did you find him handsome?”

“Who,” Blaise asked utter confusion written on his face.

“The writer guy.”

“No, not really, he looked a bit dull to me. I honestly didn’t sit and study him.” Blaise told him.  “I was hungry and wished Draco would stop mooning over the guy.”

_He thinks I’m dull! Fuck, I need to get my shit together._

“Listen, for the past few weeks and days the only man I’ve been able to think about or see is you.” Harry looked up at Blaise who was staring up down at him.

“I’m sorry, I know how I must sound-”

“You sound like a jealous lover, and you know what?”

“What?”

“I like it. It tells me you’re into me as much as I’m into you.” Blaise leaned down brushing their lips together. “And another thing, you have no reason to be. I, on the other hand, need to be jealous.”

“Of what or who rather?”

“Of anyone who gets to spend time alone with you when I’m not around,” Blaise said with a smile.  “Especially, men who I get the feeling you’ve been intimate with.”

Harry’s face heated up, and he buried his face into Blaise’s muscular chest.

Blaise carded his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Hey,” he said, getting Harry to lift his head. “You don’t need to tell me, as long as it doesn’t happen anymore.”

“I haven’t slept with Chris, and Ethan since that night at the club.” Harry's eyes widened after he realized what he just admitted to doing.

Blaise chuckled, “I suspected you might have.”

“I’m not going to kick them out of my life, they’re very important to me,” Harry said adamantly not understanding where his anger was coming from.

“I know that, and I wouldn’t ask you to do that.” Blaise kissed him on the forehead. “I get the feeling from what you’ve told me, in short, the other night that they have played a large part in your recovery.” Harry nodded. “And I’m appreciative to them for being there when you needed them. So it’s completely wrong for me to ask you to push them out of your life just because I’m in it.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief in a short time their conversation went from him being jealous to Blaise opening up to him. “I know it’s going to take us some time to get to know each other, but I don’t want to have any doubt between us.”

“I agree,” Blaise pulled him closer. “We will be okay.” He leaned down to kiss Harry, but Blaise’s stomach growled reminding them they needed to eat.

“I think I need to feed you,” Harry said with a smile.

“Please, I’ve been dreaming about your cooking since the last time we were together.”

Harry stepped back, but held on to Blaise's hand. “Come on,” he said, pulling the other man gently. “Have a seat so that I can feed you.”

***GR*BZ*HP***

Blaise nodded. They separated, and Blaise walked over to the table that was romantically set for two. And Harry walked to the kitchen. “So why was Chris here?”  He watched as Harry walked around the large kitchen putting together their meal.

“He dropped off some paperwork for me. We have a few business ventures together, and he wanted me to look over them.”

“Really, do you want me to look them over for you, give you my professional opinion?”

“Nope,” Harry answered quickly. “I trust Chris to look out for my best interest. We have a couple of business adventures together.”

Blaise didn’t like the sound of that. His Harry was too trusting. Friends have a way of stabbing you in the back. Although he trusted Draco with his life, there are a few stipulations in their contracts just in case something goes wrong between them. He and Draco were taught to always look out for themselves first. He wanted the same thing for his lover, now that he was in Harry’s life he was going to look out for him. “I would feel better if I take a look to make sure you’re not being used.”

“Blaise,” Harry said, looking at him. “I know what you’re trying to do, but I will be okay. I’ve been taking care of myself this long, and I don’t need you to do it now.”

“Is that so?” Blaise said not liking where this was going.

“Yes,” Harry answered as he walked over to the table setting the dishes on the table.

“Is that why when I came here the other night you were crying because you’ve been taking care of yourself.”

“Are you going to throw that as a weakness in my face every time I don’t tell you the answer you want to hear?”

“I’m trying to protect you!” Blaise yelled.

“I don’t need you to!” Harry shouted back. “Why is this so important that you see them, anyway?”

“And what are you hiding from me?” Blaise asked, standing up from the table staring Harry down.

“If it will make you feel better to see the contracts stay here,” Harry snapped walking out of the kitchen.

“You don’t give me orders, pet,” Blaise said following Harry out of the kitchen. They walked to a room that Blaise wasn’t aware of. It looked like an office with two desks and Muggle computers. _How did he get them to work without magic affecting them?_ Harry grabbed a stack of papers off his desk and shoved them into Blaise’s face not giving him the chance to investigate more.

“Here, since you wanted to know so badly.” Blase snatched the papers from Harry’s hands and stood back with his arms folded over his chest.

Blaise read the documents and frowned when he saw what they were for then look up at Harry. He couldn’t believe what he was reading. “You own _The House of Solace?_ ”

TBC!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the Sneak Peak for Life Renewals on my SLASH website http://www.giareavesslashworld.com/

**Author's Note:**

> For the full experience of the song https://youtu.be/N0h1OPqjK5I
> 
> Thanks for reading and your reviews!! Check out my website www.GiaReavesSlashWorld.com.


End file.
